Lemons of the League
by MarbleSyntheticsWithLewdness
Summary: League of Legends lemon collection of pairings I like.
1. Chapter 1

Every summer, there is a pool party event held by the League of Legends. Many champions join in, taking the time to remove any hostility and enjoy the hot sun and the cool pool. Drinks are always served, music is always booming, and swimsuits go on the best sales during this time. Truly, a time to have fun and kick back. At least, that's what Leona thought she would do.

Unfortunately, she was stuck with a certain job. While everyone got out and had fun, she was stuck with a task handed to her by the League of Legend's council. As the Solari sat on her bedroom floor, she sighed as she remembered being called in. The old men had told her to help one of the newer champions become less… murder-y.

"But why me…." Leona sighed even more as she got up and stripped. Her warm skin went well with her bright hair which went down to her rear. As the purple one-piece went on, she looked at herself. A beautiful face, soft and bright hair, large breasts, a great waistline, hips curving wonderfully, and her great thighs. Thighs so wonderful, one would say they went on par with the "thicc" thighs of Syndra. Yet, the frown made it all seem hopeless. No matter what, she dreaded this job. Nonetheless, she put on the rest of her outfit, finishing with the green sandals.

The blonde beaut passed by many others on the way out, majority of them in their own swimsuits and saying greetings. Leona naturally replied back happily, but as she got closer and closer to her destination, she felt her dread deepen. In front of a white door accented with gold, she read the name: "Jhin". Taking a deep breath, she knocked with the back of her hand, and waited. And waited. And waited. Minutes passed by and she awkwardly stood there. By now, the League was empty. Leona huffed and knocked harder and with much more tempo. She then heard footsteps.

Leona frowned and waited for her job to come out. And he did. Just… not the way she expected. Jhin was wearing his full gear, minus the sniper component and his weapons. His entire ensemble made her feel heavy and heated, as if she was forced to swim across the ocean wearing full body armor.

"Oh, isn't that just _wonderful_." Leona raised an eyebrow. "The Radiant Dawn is here, now all I have to do is tally along and play pretend. Well, I'll have you know that I cannot escort you. Auf wiedersehen." The Virtuoso shut the door and his footsteps went away. By now, Leona was fuming. She raised a fist and bashed on the door. An audible sigh was heard and footsteps once more resounded. The door opened and this time, Leona was the one to speak.

"Listen here, Jhin! I don't want to do this either, but we have to! Let's just enjoy our day together as much as we can, okay?" Leona's voice had started off at a high volume of anger, a _fortissimo_ , but had slowly shriveled down to a softer and smaller tone, a _piano_. Why? Well, for someone so tall, a gun and the burning eyes of the Virtuoso add to his dominating image. Jhin had aimed his gun straight at the support and was humming lightly. Seconds passed by, but it felt like a millennia as Leona took small breaths.

"Fine then." Jhin went back to his room, put away his gun and came back, leaving Leona in dumbfounded shock. "I don't have a swimsuit, dear, but I wouldn't mind buying one with you." He stepped out and looked at Leona. Leona looked at him in more dumbfounded confusion.

"Okay, fine, I apologize for aiming at you, but let's get on with this, yes?" Leona just nodded.

The two had made their way to the League's clothing shop to find Jhin something appropriate. Looking at the time, Leona was glad she left early as the sun went down at eight during these summers and the pool closed an hour after. The entire trip there was silent, but for some reason, Leona thought she felt Jhin staring at her. It sent chills down her spine, but also another sensation. Something she couldn't exactly put her finger on.

The two came to the men's swim section and Leona was about to open her mouth, but… The Virtuoso was way ahead of her. He touched and examined different trousers and swim shirts, even masks for swimming. Leona was left astounded as Jhin seemed to be in his element. In ten minutes, Jhin had over his arm a pair of deep red swimming trunks, a white swim shirt with the number four in gold (miraculously), and a white swimming mask.

"Come come, let's not waste time." He rushed over to the clerk who was obviously unnerved by the champion's appearance, but the young employee got through the order quickly. Jhin went into a changing room and in two minutes was out in full gear, mask and all. His original outfit was teleported back to his room, courtesy of the League's magic (and the magic of writing).

"Do you really need the mask?" Jhin scoffed at Leona's question, which Leona took as a yes. As Jhin took lead this time, Leona took her time to stare at Jhin. He was built lean and tall. The muscles of his back were accentuated by his shirt. The muscles in his arms flexed as he moved his arms with his steps. The trousers had gone over black skin-tight leggings, but the muscles of his calf were still accentuated. His feet were covered with black pointed swimming shoes, leaving only his strong hands uncovered.

All the way to the pool, Leona stared at Jhin. Luckily, the booming music and noises of people laughing and talking snapped her out of her daze. Renekton was the pool guard again, but this time he was being helped by Illaoi and Taric. The trio scanned the gigantic pool and the other pools in case someone got in trouble or were violating any rules.

Off to the far right where there were umbrellas set up, Evelynn and Elise chatted and drank dark red smoothies of… unnamed origin. To the left were many other champions who were either tanning, drinking, talking, or eating in the snack bar. Bathrooms, dressing rooms, and the like were set up here and there, but away from the pool and snack bar. In the pool, Riven was trying to teach Annie how to swim, Twisted Fate and Graves were racing, Freljordians were playing water-volley-ball with Zac, and other shenanigans occurred. Leona took in the sight of pure salt-free, non-toxic, unrestrained, happiness. She smiled brightly at the sight and started to walk to one of the shaded areas. Before she could even sit, a gruff voice called to her.

"Leona! Hey, how's my favorite support doing?" Graves was in his iconic shorts with his giant water gun. Leona chuckled before giving a good smile.

"Hey Graves. I'm good, how's new gun Rio-uh, the League gave you?" Graves shook his head and smiled brightly.

"It's great, sure I can't shoot far, but hey," He leaned in close, "It's got a lot packing." His innuendo wasn't uncaught as Leona laughed lightly.

"Oh Graves!" Leona let out a few more laughs before focusing on Graves.

"Heheh, you know, if you ever want to see try it out, I could always let you give it a good pump." Leona chuckled even more, but in the corner of her eye, she could see that Jhin was on his way with… two drinks?

"Leona, darling, you must be quite parched after helping me with my outfit. Here, have this." Jhin showed a tall glass of orange liquid. It had a lime with an umbrella and a little cherry stuck to the side. Leona took a quick glance at Graves who had the look of, "Who the hell is this?" before taking the drink.

"Hey buddy, who're you?" Jhin quickly looked at Graves. His white mask hid any expression which agitated and unsettled the shotgun-wielding man.

"I'm Jhin, would you like a drink?" Jhin put forward the drink in his other hand, this one being the same as Leona's. Graves looked at the drink, then at Leona, and at the drink again. Leona had covered her mouth with the cup as she sipped. The air became tense as the two men in front of her interacted. Graves took the cup and drank, staring at Jhin's unmoving figure. This changed as Jhin turned to Leona.

"Leona, I must thank you for bringing me here. It's very refreshing, but I must ask you about how we can lane better. After all, our composition could be quite the production." Jhin sat on a nearby lounging chair. Graves looked ticked off, but as he glanced at Leona, he backed off. He said a short "See ya later" and left. Leona smiled until Graves was a good distance away before turning annoyed.

"What the hell, Jhin?!" Jhin just looked at her, his emotions hidden.

"Do I need to remind you that, we were given the task of spending time together?" Jhin's voice was clearly annoyed with the fact that he had to repeat information. Leona just shook her head and scoffed.

"Yeah, but Graves is an old friend! He's been-"

"Yet he laid his hands on you." Leona looked at him in shock. The memory of the event came back. The League held an anniversary party and there had been heavy alcohol. Graves had drank too much and in a drunken rage, tried to rape Leona. The feeling of his heavy fist hitting her in the face, the dress being hiked up, and the fingers rubbing her, it disgusted her.

"Please, don't mention that." Jhin just look at her, his back slouched. Her face, once smiling, was now saddened and hurt. Jhin got up and walked in front of her. Leona looked up and saw a hand.

"I do apologize for that. It was uncalled for. To make it up, how about we go for a swim?" Leona looked up at him then smiled. Her pain was still there, but she smiled. Then she chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't swim."

"I'll teach you, I'm quite the swimmer." Leona laughed at took Jhin's hand. She took off everything except her violet one-piece. They got near the edge where a ladder was and Jhin stepped in, waiting for Leona. Leona wasn't short, but she wasn't tall. Being five feet seven, she would be five inches below the top, which frightened her. Yet, the hand that waited her invited her and removed any fear.

"Step into the pool with the ladder." She got in and held onto the ladder. As she got in, she slipped and fell backwards. As she fell in, she felt the arms of the Virtuoso holding her.

Jhin got a face full of blonde hair and felt her soft body on his. The wetness of the pool added to the unique sensation of contact. Quickly, he helped her hold onto the railings of the ladder. He began with his lesson, teaching her what kind of motion to do and how to become more steamline.

Hours went by and the two of them enjoyed the day. Between learning how to swim, actually swimming, sleeping in the sun, and drinking, the two had their fun. The sun was nearing the horizon, casting a beautiful glow of purple and orange. Champions left, many complimenting Jhin for his luck at getting such time with Leona. Jhin gave his false happy reply and would always turn his attention back to the Solari. As the day was nearing sundown, Leona lightly breathed in her sleep. She slept on the tanning lounge chair, slightly dry and wet. Her skin was so smooth, her muscles not too abundant, and her face. So beautifully sweet. As she slept, her body rose and fell lightly, causing her breasts to go up and down. Her thighs were as supple as ever and they showed off muscle and seduction whenever Leona moved in her slumber.

"You got the girl there, mask-man?" A deep and slightly-reptilian voice spoke behind Jhin. Renekton walked up to him with his emergency float. Jhin nodded, not taking his eyes off Leona. "Good job, she hasn't opened up to anyone for awhile. It'd be nice to see the sun shine. Well, Taric will be here if you need anything. Goodnight." Renekton left with Illaoi and the pool was silent. Taric was on his post, reading a book, but it didn't matter. Jhin just enjoyed the moment.

Leona stirred and she got up, a small bit of saliva glistening on her lip. She licked her lips before turning to face Jhin.

"Oh! Uh, sorry you had to see that." Jhin chuckled.

"I must thank you for today." Leona looked at him with a smile.

"I guess I should thank you, too, Jhin."

"Well, the day is about to end. Would you care to get some seafood?" Leona nodded and the two were off.

The duo went to Jhin's quarters, where he cooked up a salmon steak with calamari. As Leona waited, she examined the Virtuoso's quarters. It was quite large with enough space to allow mannequins with Jhin's outfits. A kitchen and a living room was a given, but the living room only had a table and two chairs from unknown origin. The dining table was a in a jagged "Z" shape, but with more flair on the ends and with golden accents.

The smell of seasoned salmon and calamari brought Leona's attention to Jhin who brought the plates to the table. Utensils had been placed prior, but without the food they were bland. Now, it finished the picture with the steaming salmon and the calamari on plates of white and gold. The two of them had changed prior to the dinner, giving each other thirty minutes to shower and redress. Now, Leona had reappeared as a stunning beauty in a sky blue blouse and a white and pink skirt. The skirt ended at Leona's mid thigh, but her legs made them appear much shorter.

Jhin was in a white button up and black dress pants with suspenders accented with gold. His skin was exposed, showing tanned skin. His mask was still on, but the back of his head showed that he had a shaved head, leaving dark tiny hairs. He sat down across from Leona who smiled brilliantly.

"So, aren't you going to take off the mask?" Jhin remained silent for a moment before nodding.

 _You can do this. You're an adult, a composer, an artist! Not some school boy!_

Jhin removed his mask, releasing the straps. He took it off and placed it to the left. The air hit his skin.

Leona covered her mouth with her eyes wide open. Jhin was handsome. A sharp jaw, sharp eyes, strong nose, high cheekbones, and thin lips. He looked fierce yet beautiful.

"Staring isn't really nice, dear." Jhin said with a slight smile. Leona smiled and laughed lightly.

"Sorry sorry, you're quite handsome." She said with a blush. The two ate, talking of each other's passion, losing themselves in their eyes and the music of their tastes.

As they sat with the plates cleaned, Jhin got up. He took the plates away and brought two glasses and a bottle of wine. He uncorked it and poured a cup for Leona, waiting for her to take a sip before pouring a glass for himself. The two sat, drinking, silent. They looked at each other, locking eyes.

By now, time had passed. The one drink felt like twenty and the two of them were feeling a bit adventurous. Leona got up and sauntered over to Jhin. She looked down at him, his handsome guise looking back at her. She leaned in for a kiss and he met her halfway, surprising her.

The kiss was long, lasting a minute, as their tongues lightly danced and wrestled. Jhin had slowly stood up, leaning into the kiss. Their heartbeats synced in sweetness and Jhin held her arm. She went for his back, feeling the muscles. They separated, their lips leaving a trail of saliva. With eyes locked, they undressed each other. Jhin went for her buttons, Leona went for his shirt. The shirts went off and Leona's chest was bared.

Large, heavy, and supple breasts were shown to the artist, and he could not hold his lust. He lowered himself to her chest and rubbed, touched, and massaged them. Leona breathed heavily, mewling here and there. Jhin, craved more.

He traced her thighs on the outside, then on the inside, but never into the skirt. Leona impatiently put her hands on his shoulders, signaling her desire. Jhin understood and went up. He felt her smooth, soft, thighs. The thick and soft legs were heavenly. He came across her panties and felt them: lace. A smile went across his face as he pulled the skirt down and came face to face with an art form he desired.

Panties of white, dampened with slight juices. The lace clung to the petals of the woman, the thick lips stuck to the fabric. Leona moaned as Jhin's hot breath caressed her crotch. Jhin curled his fingers on the waistband and pulled down. His heart started beating even more heavily, the sight of arousal arousing him in return. The wonderful flower before him sent blood through his body and electricity through his mind. The pants had become very very restricting. A tall tent had formed, straining to be released. But he would wait. He wanted this to be perfect.

He stuck out his tongue and dragged it. The wide and long muscle went between the two supple thighs, making Leona squirm in delight. Then, the taste of juices, so very exotic, wet the tongue as it was dragged from between the legs to the very top. Leona moaned loudly, pulling Jhin forward. Jhin gladly repeated, dragging his tongue up from below. He took a finger and rubbed in between the two petals. The warmth and flesh wrapped around the finger, letting it sink. He then removed it and took two and slowly inserted them.

Leona squirmed as he entered her with his fingers, feeling the walls and the warmth. Liquids went down his hand, but it didn't matter. He still had more to wiggle in. Eventually, he reached his knuckles and stopped. Leona moaned as he looked up. The sight of her glazed eyes, her heavy breathing, and her rosy cheeks were sending him to the edge. But not yet, he rubbed the walls, ripping moans out of the blonde woman. As he rubbed and thrusted, he licked her tiny button which revealed itself. This made Leona shudder and double over, pushing Jhin's head in between her legs. The relentless assault on her pussy was too much, the finger rubbing just the right spot, over and over and over again. The tongue licking and rubbing the nub just right and not to mention the other hand rubbing her thighs.

With a loud moan, Leona came, squirting all over Jhin. The clear liquids hit Jhin on the chest and climbed to his collar. His chest was covered with her juices and it rolled down his body. Jhin stood up with Leona panting in his arms. He took her bridal style and into his bedroom. The spacious room was inhabited by an inviting bed, which Jhin placed the quivering Leona on. Leona was still stuck in her high, which left Jhin some time to take off his pants. The massive hard-on present was painful when he didn't have a beauty to work on.

As he took off his pants, his penis was sprung out. The long organ was throbbingly hard. It was about eight to nine inches long with a hearty circumference of three inches. Jhin breathed heavily as his rifle-like penis stood straight. It was painfully hard, it throbbed and ached, it-

"Jhin." A sultry whisper. Leona was on her elbows, facing Jhin. Her hair was disheveled, making her all the more sexy. Her breasts were accentuated with her arms squishing them together, but the way she looked at him was what truly made him jolt. She gave him a lustful smile and motioned him over with her finger. Jhin, as if in a trance, walked over, his long dick waving. As he stood in front of her, his appendage only grew harder as Leona breathed on it. The fat thing twitched as the head was brushed by Leona's warm breath. With a slow reach, Leona wrapped her fingers around the dick. One, two, three, four, and five. All fingers with one hand wrapped around the meat, but the fingers could just barely touch the thumb, but that didn't stop the Solari.

She started slow and only barely moved. The softness of her hand, the way it gripped just right, but not too tight, and how she looked at him. She jerked him slowly from the base to the head, letting the skin drag a bit and stretch. Then, her tempo sped up. From a slow sensual jerk to twice the speed, she sped up. Then, she sped up again, creating a steady pace. The pumping sent shivers down Jhin's spine and made his body tingle. His brain was filled with pleasure as he released a loud moan when he felt a warm wet sensation gliding across the tip.

Her small, lithe, wet tongue gave another lick, flicking the red bulb and sending Jhin into more twitches and shivers. Leona opened her mouth wide and went down, trying to fit the thick object in her mouth. The warmth of her mouth became more apparent in the moist atmosphere of her maw. As Jhin's dick slid onto her flat tongue, the sensation of her tiny tastebuds rubbing the veins along his dick made him reach and grab Leona's head. Forcefully, he shoved his entire mast in, feeling the rush of wet flesh on flesh, and jamming her throat.

The anticipation was too much and now the act needed a close. He started thrusting back and forth, dragging his dick across her tongue. The wetness and warmth was pleasurable as it sent him into a frenzy of vigorous thrusting. Leona's gag reflex went on its own frenzy, causing her to cough and choke, sending spittle out and onto the bed. It coated Jhin's dick even more, letting it slide more smoothly.

Even with the violent tempo, Leona sucked in, trying to grant as much pleasure. The meaty taste of the Virtuoso's dick went into her nostrils and brain, making her clouded with the scent of him. His violent treatment was not without its passion as even with the constant thrusting, Jhin made sure to brush her head. Leona found it to be unusual, but erotically comforting and boosted her confidence. She made sure to avoid touching him with her teeth and instead, puckered down on his rifle.

His panting made her wet, but the sensation of his long dick swelling signaled the act coming to a close. As she prepared for the blast, she got nothing. Instead, Jhin extracted his penis, slowly. It twitched and dripped saliva in its engorged glory. Jhin panted and looked at Leona with lustful eyes. But within those eyes, she saw an artist's madness.

"Leona… get on your back for me." Leona did as she was told and laid back, keeping eye contact with Jhin. As he stared into her eyes, he found something that was rare. In his primal and most primitive form, she looked at him with affection. This, while warming his heart, sent a jolt of euphoria to his penis and body, making his heart beat excitedly.

Jhin, seeing that Leona was on her back, crawled to her. On the bed, he gently touched her thighs, salivating at their beauty and form. He hooked his fingers under her knees and lifted them. As he held her knees to her chest, he felt his mouth salivate and his muscles vibrate with desire. The flower before him, the lotus, the art, it inspired him.

Leona's pussy was wet as a flower in the morning dew and was red with arousal. Parted lips showed the inner walls and flesh, the tiny hole seemingly inviting the giant rifle/spear into it. Jhin looked at it and looked at Leona with a smile.

"May I?" Leona blushed and nodded. Jhin moved closer, put his hands on the headboard behind Leona and got on his knees. His throbbing weapon prodded and rubbed against the wet and open target, causing Leona to moan.

"Please," she panted, "put it in, Jhin." Jhin gave in and thrusted. The tightness of her entrance was unexpected. Her hymen breaking was also unexpected. As he felt the barrier breaking, his eyes opened wide into hers. She was blushing and tearing up, biting her hand to avoid crying. Jhin would have none of it. He moved his hand and covered her lips with his, moaning into her as she moaned to him. The sensation of her wet tightness drove Jhin over the edge. It gripped him like a vice and held on tight. After a minute, Leona let go of the kiss and smiled at Jhin. He took the go-ahead and began his composition. As he rolled his hips, pulling out to the tip and going all the way back in, Leona let out a loud moan. With every thrust, she moaned, with every pump, he groaned.

Her walls clamped down, trying to keep the burning meat in. Jhin felt her pussy twitch and tense as he moved his hips. It hugged to him tightly, too tightly, and it would follow his dick even if it exited. As Leona watched her inner walls exit her with her lover's dick, she felt herself became wetter. The erotic sight of pink and wetted thickness made her shudder at the sight.

Jhin felt the blonde beauty's sudden excitement as she tightened up. His thrusts had become slower, but much more powerful. He would pull out to the tip, letting his lover see her flesh dragged out, but would make it up by going so deep that his balls were being lightly massaged by her fat buttocks.

Leona tightened up, contracting and twisting as she felt her orgasm reach its point, sending her into a fit of twitches and twists. She screamed out her pleasure and went limp, only twitching here and there with Jhin's thrusts. The amazing sight and the music to his ears was all he needed to finish. With one last pump, he pulled out and held his dick at Leona. He jerked himself with speed, but made sure to wait for Leona to come down from her high.

As the support opened her eyes, she saw Jhin jerking his beating red meat and knew what would come. A streak of white hit her on the neck and collar, another fat load hit sprayed her stomach and chest with its heavy weight and smell, a third to her lips and cheek, and finally one to cover her face from her nose and up. As Jhin leaned back, he took in his newest work.

Leona had been covered in four heavy shots of his jizz. The white paint slowly dribbled down Leona's large breasts, meeting the load on her stomach which was on its way down. The load on her face had covered her left eye and most of her forehead. As the two breathed heavy breaths, Leona just took in the sensation of being Jhin's newest art work. As she felt the sticky fluid on her body, she looked at Jhin with one eye.

To finish, she licked at the paint on her face, getting a mouthful from her lips and chin. Not wanting to leave anything behind, she scooped the remaining sperm and semen off her face and sucked it off her fingers. As she reached for the last load on her chest and stomach, she had an idea. She rubbed it, letting it cover her body in its cloudy texture. As she let her arms rest, she looked at Jhin.

"I've outdone myself this time." He said with a smile and throbbing erection.

The next morning, the two woke up in sheets smelling of their juices. They washed together in silence, washing each other and enjoying each other's bodies. As they dried and put on clothes, they sat at the dining table, tea steaming.

"So…" Jhin looked at her, mask on. Leona looked slightly hurt, but didn't seem to want to show it. "Is this goodbye?" The silence ensued. Leona looked down at her hands, not wanting to look at the ominous mask. One moment. Two moments. Three. Four.

"Darling, you're truly a gem." Leona looked up with a smile. Even with the mask, Leona could tell Jhin meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stress shows, it shows badly. The eyes show how tired one can be with their glow, movement is another key factor, and one's general attitude contributes to an easy analysis. Generally, being a hunter of magical undead beasts can be very tiring. Muscle ache comes with constantly dashing away from swiping monsters, eye strain tally with the constant flashing of guns, and having a wife captured and possibly dead is also a total mood killer.

Lucian was stoic. He was always stoic and alway is. The few times that she saw him, Karma was immediately concerned. After being retired from her duties as Ionia's ambassador, she had taken a job as a counselor for the League. She met with many stressed individuals like Jarvan and Darius, whom she helped by introducing yoga and relaxing card games while hearing them speak of their troubles. Even the more sporadic ones like Kled and Gnar enjoyed spending time with her as she would make tacos for Kled and would play with Gnar. However, when she was in games with Lucian or even catching a small glimpse of him, he was always frowning or scowling.

Today's game was nothing different. As Karma walked into midlane, she saw Lucian speedily jogging into his own lane, not paying attention to Lulu calling out. Karma just sighed and went through the game. The game sludged on, but Lucian's stoic face was still on her mind. His pained guise, his hint of sadism when firing at the enemy, and how he seemed to lack the humanity he spoke of during his reveal.

As the game came to a close, Karma looked for Lucian, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Lulu, have you seen Lucian?" Karma asked softly. Lulu looked at her and shook her head.

"Nope. He seemed to be a bit red today. I saw him walking kind of funny sometimes." Karma looked at Lulu with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Lulu pointed at Karma's thighs.

"He was staring at you when we had the bigger fights."

"Me?"

"Yup." Karma drifted to her thoughts and tried to put an answer together. Meanwhile, Lulu simply walked away, leaving Karma alone.

 _Why would he look at me? There wasn't anything on my face, deaths remove any physical damage or changes and I wore my normal outfit, so wh- wait, my normal outfit?_ Karma looked at her legs and realized why: her legs were always on display. Karma had never been one to look at herself and compliment her own body. But she knew that she had legs to kill for. Not to mention the yoga and physical training and care that produced her form today.

This was a dilemma. The Enlightened One hated the feeling of knowing that she was a cause of pain or hinderance. Off to the side, footsteps approached the woman in thought. Only the sound of metal and leather boots clanking behind her snapped her from her mind.

"Madam Karma, why do you looked distressed?" Karma turned to greet a white-haired friend, Riven.

"Riven, you know I don't like titles like 'madam'. Just call me Karma." Riven nodded, her straight-laced face unbreaking. Karma inwardly sighed, momentarily forgetting the news of Lucian's issue. She stepped forward, making Riven step half a step back, and lunged at her. Karma's arms sneaked between Riven's arms and seized the opportunity. The older woman's fingertips tickled and pranced about on Riven's sides and ribs, causing the platinum hair warrior to break.

High, joyous, and happy laughter filled the air as Riven was attacked by the smooth and elegant fingers. Riven caught herself and quickly back-stepped away from the tickling woman. She cleared her throat, trying to smother her last few laughs, and straightened her hair and outfit.

"Riven, you can't be so uptight! Relax a bit!" Karma complained with a face that Riven could not deny. The warrior smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I'll relax." She let her shoulders rest and her back muscles uncoil as she assumed a comfortable stance. "So, why the long face, Karma?" Karma's worry came back as she was reminded of what she was thinking about.

"I'll tell you, but come to my office first. I think I can help you!" Riven looked at her quizzically before shrugging and following Karma out of the summoning room.

The evening sun down lit Karma's room nicely as she sat down at her mahogany desk. The couch set before her was taken by Riven, who was in a pose that many would consider a miracle. She laid all over the couch with her legs stretched and her head on her hand.

"Come on, Karma, spit it out. I'm really curious now!" Riven pleaded and Karma looked at her door to make sure it was locked.

"Riven… You know Lucian, the Purifier?" Riven snorted before nodding.

"What?"

"Nothing… Just his title seems like it came from a twelve year old." Karma rolled her eyes and just continued.

"Well, you know how he uh… lost his wife?" Riven nodded, a smile replaced by lips set without emotion. "He seems to be kinda frustrated." Riven blinked once. Karma stared back. Riven blinked again. Karma just stared, this time holding her breath.

"What the hell." Karma leaned back and Riven got up to sit more politely. "You're telling me… that hunk with two guns, is pent-up?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know this?"

"Lulu said he was staring at my legs throughout our game- well, he was staring at me in general." Riven laughed and squealed as a thought ran through her head.

"He has the hots for you!" Although Karma found this side of Riven to be cute, it wasn't the right time. She was about to speak, but Riven spoke first. "Wait wait, you said that this would help me? How? He didn't even look at me." Karma fiddled with her hands as she placed her bet and hopes on this statement.

"Last week, you told me you were frustrated too." Riven blushed, "I was thinking that maybe the two of you should meet. You two can hit it off well." Riven stood up and went behind the couch.

"Noooo way. Lulu said he was staring at you. Not me."

"Yeah, but you think he's a hunk."

"Cuz he is."

"I'll set up a date for you two. It'll be fun!" Riven shook her head.

"Karma, your experience isn't enough to know what fun is. Having that fling with Cho'Gath doesn't count if it's in dreams."

"What the hell? Is this a LoLGoau reference? Scratch that, how about this: if you don't want to get so invested, I'll go for him." A devious smile slid across Karma's face, "but, if I can get him to open up enough, I'm making you join." Riven looked at her with a confused look, but quickly morphed into a perverted one.

The night had set in. Lucian sat in his room with the lights on, but his anxiety was heightened. Even in his more relaxed outfit of a white tank top and shorts, he held onto one gun tightly. The other was placed near his reach. Currently, he sat in his living room; alone; anxious; and positively throbbing. He didn't know what it was, but the memory of the Ionian woman in his match today was stuck to his eyelids. The way she moved, how elegantly she attacked, her eyes of determination, and those long chocolate legs going to the bounty of-

"Damnit. They could be anywhere." Lucian cursed under his breath. Even with the League's wards and barriers set up, his natural instinct and experienced forced him to stay alert. Even when he showered, his guns would be on the sink right where he needed them. The clock above the hextech television set read nine of seven. Lucian sighing, got up and decided to make coffee. As he prepped the filter and his cup, he thought of how Sena would always have tea instead of coffee. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down his erection.

Images of Sena and Karma started melding, Sena in her wedding gown, Karma in Sena's swimsuit, Sena and Karma making out for him-

"Fuck!" Lucian's resolve wavered and he despised himself. His wife was gone, to bring her back to life was heresy and black magic. As the coffee was poured, a knocking bounced on his door. The sound was light and quick, small hands. The "paladin" walked to his door and held his gun in one hand. He opened the door swiftly and was about to pull out his gun, but a familiar sight stopped everything.

Karma stood at least half a head shorter than him. She looked up and into his golden irises. Karma herself was in her own comfortable outfit, dressing in a V-neck tee and skinny jeans. Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw how close she was to the man before her. His face was stonier and harder than she thought and his lips were in a sharp scowl.

"Good evening, Lucian." Lucian's heart skipped a beat as he heard her say his name. He stepped back, giving each other space.

"Good evening, Karma." Lucian said in his heavy voice. Karma smiled and her eyes gleamed with a youthful excitement.

"So me and Riven were planning to go have some sushi at Tahm Kench's restaurant. Wanna come along?" Lucian was without words. His mouth was dry and his brain only processed a third of the information as it was busy savouring the details of her face. Her cute forehead veiled by the cute little bob, those soft cheeks, her little button nose, and her succulent lips.

"Lucian, you in there?" Karma asked, turning her head and having a concerned look. Lucian caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, where we going?" Karma smiled at Lucian's reply.

"We're going to Tahn Kench's restaurant." Karma would be beaming if not for quelling her excitement.

"Sure sure, uh- come in. You too, whoever's out there." Lucian had detected someone's presence and assumed it was Karma's friend.

"Damn, caught me, huh?" Riven walked in after Karma, stunning Lucian with her beauty. Instead of Karma's cute and mature beauty, Riven was much more rough. Like a pistol holding seven bullets and a hard kick, she was unique. Strong legs, visible muscle, and scars adorned Riven's body. She showed off her appearance with her tights and white blouse. Her collar was showing and it lead to her slim neck and to her pretty face. With her hair tied up, her face was soft on the jaw line, but her eyes spoke of strength. With a nice nose and lips not too thin, she looked like an elegant firearm.

"Make yourselves at home." Karma took a sniff and caught the scent of coffee.

"Brewing coffee?" Lucian had gone into his room to put on black jeans and a grey button up. He stuck his head out the door as he put on the final button.

"Yeah, would you like a cup?" He asked, looking at Karma and Riven.

"Sure, do you have milk?" Riven asked.

"In the fridge." As he saw Riven help herself, he went back to his room and looked for a belt to keep his pants up. He silently thanked whatever deity was out there for not making his throbbing problem obvious.

The trio left the living quarters of the League and entered a portal to a major neutral city. As they walked silently, Karma and Riven looked at each other and smirked and quietly giggled. Lucian simply looked at them strange. They eventually got to the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a young man. As Karma's group was led by the young man, Lucian could not help but admire the sight. Riven herself wasn't bad as she was more athletically fit than Karma. Constant years of fighting gave the Exile a great rear, shapely legs, and an alluring waist.

The group sat down, receiving glances and some stares. A rare sight indeed to see the Purifier at a restaurant, the Exile smiling confidently, and Karma with a new man. As the waitress came by, Karma greeted her with a warm voice. To start they ordered green tea and was given more time to order from the menu.

"So, ever been here?" Riven asked Lucian. Lucian had his hands on the table and lightly rapped them.

"No. What's good here?" His voice was now less hard and low, instead it was a touch lighter and seemingly felt a sense of openness. Karma mentally cheered at her result, but then changed to her new task: getting Lucian interested in either of them. This wouldn't be hard as both she and Riven had noted Lucian's erection. It wasn't overly obvious, but when it pressed against his pants, it looked… hearty.

"I recommend the Ionian Myriad or the Rainbow Dragon set." Lucian found the sets on the menu. The Ionian Myriad consisted of a handful of fishes from Ionia, most of them being hues of red with avocado mixed in. It sounded interesting, but the Rainbow Dragon was just as curious. It had a selection of fish, but the curious thing was that it was listed as _spicy_. Lucian, feeling a bit up for a challenge, set his choice.

"Mmm, I'll get a Rainbow Dragon." Karma smirked behind the menu and Riven just looked at the alcohol nonchalantly. As she opened her mouth with excited eyes, Karma shook her head disappointedly. Riven pouted and sighed.

"I'll get a crustacean deluxe." Karma nodded and waved at the waitress from before. She listed the orders, but quickly grabbed the waitress and whispered something in her ear. Lucian was unable to catch it, but the sight of the waitress coming back did perk his attention.

"Excuse me guys, I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." She said and smiled when she said the last sentence. Riven and Lucian were left alone, silent. Riven looked up and caught Lucian looking up as well. The two looked at each other before looking away.

"Ahem, sorry, I don't know your name." Lucian said.

"It's Riven."

"Lucian." Silence ensued, but only for a moment.

"So, where you from?" Lucian asked, his stony eyes unbreaking. Riven hesitated, but decided to put it out. A test to see if he would be good.

"Noxus." Lucian nodded. He knew of the harsh code there, but he also respected it.

"I'm sorry for what happened-" Riven waved it off.

"It's in the past. Without it, I might not be here." Lucian nodded and leaned back.

"Well, what does a girl like you like to do?" Riven and everyone in the room either stared or turned. The restaurant had turned silent, only the kitchen making slight noises. Luckily, everyone realized the rudeness and turned back to eating. Riven gave a nervous chuckle before making eye contact with Lucian again.

"I guess nowadays it's mostly yoga and martial arts." Riven took a sip of her tea and then motioned to Lucian.

"Still hunting, I guess." Riven raised an eyebrow. "The Shadow Isles isn't all bad, but there is just one creature that I have to find." Riven nodded. She understood the feeling. The gnawing sensation in one's chest, the iron grip on one's head, and the need to finish a job.

By this time, Karma came back.

"Lucian, did you know that Riven wants to be a teacher?" Riven tensed up and blushed. Lucian looked at her with a curious look, eager to hear more.

"College? High school?" Lucian asked. Riven blushed before muttering her reply.

"Elementary school." Karma smiled and poked Riven.

"Isn't she cute?" Lucian let a smile slip, comforting Riven.

As the trio ate, their conversations went from Karma's yoga classes to Lucian's opinion on guns. The sushi was on spot as the rice was in perfect taste while the fish wasn't too fishy and had aged well. While they ate, Lucian felt his pants start to tighten a bit. The spicy flavor not only played along his tongue, it made his imagination race a bit more. As Karma fed Riven a squid, he envisioned Karma rubbing her finger on Riven's tongue while Riven would moan. The creative man quickly dashed his thoughts and tried to get through the meal.

After the meal, Lucian made sure to pay for the meal, much to Riven's chagrin. Nonetheless, as they left the restaurant, Riven and Lucian went back and forth about the bill. Karma smiled, knowing her mission was going well. Yet, in the back of her mind, she was finding herself attracted to the dark-skinned gentleman. As she walked, she made sure to sway her hips and accentuate her curves. Riven didn't miss a beat as she walked next to Karma. Lucian was positively throbbing.

The three of them arrived at Karma's quarters where Riven landed on the bean-bag seat. The low table and the scent of incense provided an unusual atmosphere. Lucian felt his imagination run wilder and his pants felt impossibly tighter. He made sure to hide his erection in the best possible way, but by this time, it was impossible. Luckily, he was seated, making it impossible to see with his arched back.

Karma and Riven brought out beers, with Riv carrying two chilled bottles and Karma muttering something about "not needing it".

"I'll get going. You two have fun. Thanks for inv-"

"Nooo!" Riven moaned. One of the bottles was opened and nearly empty. Riven's hair wasn't tied as well anymore, leaving several strands hanging. Not to mention, three buttons were unbuttoned, letting her show her cleavage.

"Can you humour us for a bit?" Karma asked with a puppy face. Lucian silently came back and sat down, much to the cheers of Riven. The Exile then handed the Purifier a bottle and downed the remaining liquid in hers. Lucian went back and forth, but ultimately decided to let loose. It had been a while and it beat drinking alone next to two guns with infinite amounts of ammunition.

He downed the bottle and soon, Karma joined in. They cracked jokes and talked more, eventually, Lucian himself felt a bit more courageous.

"You know… You two are just so beautiful…" Silence. True silence.

"Heheh, you're not such a bad looker yourself, Luuush." Riven slurred, making Lucian's heartbeat quicken. Karma's face was heated with alcohol and blood, making her sit much more slovenly. But this was all an act. Karma had practiced control of her body, even with alcohol. Riven had trained as a soldier to be able to act and persuade others for under-cover operations. The two had planned it all.

Riven cast a quick glance at Karma who nodded. Riven then moved closer to Lucian, where they could smell the alcohol on each other. Karma shuffled over to Lucian's right rubbing his back and arm. Lucian could not hold it in anymore. He grabbed Riven's shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss, making Karma gasp in surprise. The kiss was deep as he explored her teeth and lips. She returned quickly, making sure to turn her head. But Karma wasn't going to be left out.

The Enlightened One next to Lucian pulled his collar to make him kiss her, making his dick harder and his penis was pitching a massive tent. Riven looked at the two of them with glazed eyes, feeling her lust form. She began to unbutton her blouse as Lucian and Karma got steamier. Lucian had his hand on Karma's thigh and her back, feeling the Ionian beauty's form. Their lips stuck together, but with passion instead of brutal lust. Tongues rolled of each other in an unnamed yet familiar dance. As Lucian opened his eyes, he saw a bit of Sena in the woman before him, but Karma was her own gem.

Karma leaned against Lucian's muscular chest and felt the man's heart. His heart beat fast and quick, but it spoke of want. The knob of iron that she was rubbing against radiated heat and her body reacted to it. Sweat started to form, causing her to be slightly sticky, and her crotch to salivate. She felt the Purifier's hands exploring her, touching the surface of her being, and exploring through the orifice of her mouth. Unfortunately, their dance ended when they separated for air. They panted, but kept eye contact, finding each other's desire. Karma felt warm liquid drip off her lip and saw that a bit of drool had built up. She gave out a squeak before wiping it.

Lucian smiled at how cute Karma acted, despite how she was before. His attention was turned as the sound of clothes being tossed was heard. Riven stood in her full glory, clothes off to the side. A body molded with movement and combat, yet beautiful as a white rose. Her pale skin was adorned with scars on her legs and arms with a few small ones on her chest and back. Her legs weren't as long as Karma's, but they were supple and firm with beautiful muscle. The Exile's arms covered her breasts, but that just made them perk out even more. The toned abs and the amazing waistline made Riven what many would consider to be a beautiful goddess of war. But the face that commanded all this was more of a goddess of kind love. Eyes softened with love and passion, a cute nose, and lips that weren't too succulent gave her a much more unique quality. Riven bent over, showing off her cleavage and pulled on Lucian's arm.

Karma, in all her lust, understood Riven's goal. She got up too and followed the Purifier and the Exile to the bedroom. As she walked behind them, she saw that Riven had a bit of a mess going down her legs. Clear liquid ran down in drops between her legs, the arousal overly evident. Karma couldn't deny herself her own arousal as she remembered the burning erection she was rubbing on.

Karma's room was very much like Eastern Ionia with beds flat on the floor. Not that any of them cared. Karma got on the bed and started to undress as she watched Lucian lay Riven down. The Enlightened One's underwear had a major wet stain on it, making Karma blush at her own work.

Lucian was enraptured by Riven. She and Karma were very different, but they were beautiful in their own ways. As he laid the Noxian down, he got a handful of the ass he had gotten a look at… and he was not disappointed. The firm rear was not fat at all and it felt just right and supple enough to squeeze and grab. As Riven lay on her back, Lucian had an idea. He squeezed the white haired girl's rear which made said girl moan. Riven looked at Lucian with a competitive smile, hiding her lips, and showing the most seductive eyes he had ever seen.

Riven then sat up, leaving her legs opened, which Lucian only got to see a glimpse of. Riven caught his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. She then pushed Lucian, letting him lay on the giant "bed". The Noxian was quickly greeted by a massive tent, straining against the fabric. What stopped her breathing was how fat the head looked. As it casted a giant circus tent, the bulb on top wasn't anything she thought of. It had to be at least seven inches in circumference, or at least an arm. She eagerly unbuttoned Lucian's pants and pulled down the restraints… The monster was unleashed.

It stood tall and strong, about a long six or seven, but it was thick. Riven tentatively reached for it and tried to wrap her fingers around it. No luck. She used her other hand and wrapped the beating organ, barely managing to wrap around. Lucian held down a moan as Riven's cold hands wrapped around his meat. He took off his shirt and watched as Riven went down, opening her mouth slowly. Her warm mouth radiated a slight heat and dank warmth as she went down. Then, bliss… Instead of having cold and heart-quickening hands wrapped around, he felt something wetter and warmer. An organ on its own was rubbing the underside of his dick, feeling the veins and using its tip to rub against the base of Lucian's penis right where his sac met his pole. The agile tongue tried its best to move, but the thickness was thick indeed. Lucian moaned as the girl went up, dragging and sucking while slowly going up, right until her tongue was lolling out and gently tickling the slit of the dick.

Karma had been watching and she felt a slight burst of electricity go through her as she imagined what she could do with that fat meat. Seeing Riven take it as far as the girl could go was exciting, but she saw that Riven couldn't take it all the way. It was her time now! Karma approached the white haired girl and the gentleman with braids. She knelt in front of Lucian and gripped his pillar with one hand before kissing him one more time. With a bit of her own determination she went down. Soft succulent lips greeted the bulbous tip which then parted to let the meat into the cavern. One inch went in, pinning her tongue, and another inch went down little by little. Saliva built up and trickled down, wetting the penis as it touched the throat of the Enlightened One.

Lucian's penis twitched as it rubbed the unique texture of her throat's opening. The much slimier and smoother texture was a surprise, but it was just the beginning. It opened up and soon it enveloped his dick in a tight grip of sliminess and firmness. Nearly all of it was in her throat, minus an inch that was impossible to get in due to her nose inhaling the scent of Lucian's crotch. The man could only moan and groan as the woman suckling on his meat started to bob her head, dragging the tight and streamline texture on his dick. With a tempo many would consider a talent of its own level, Karma went up and down on the penis in her throat. She didn't gag and breathed through her nostrils, but the feeling of having her mouth filled with this man's meat just sent her over the edge.

Riven watched her friend go up and down, amazed by the technique. She could see that Karma's throat was being stretched as the outline of the pole was strained. The Exile leaned on Lucian's shoulder, biting his ear and rubbing his chest. As the "paladin" moaned, he saw that the Exile was right next to him, smiling lazily. He smiled too and reached around to grab the firm ass he felt earlier. Karma's ministrations were taking a toll on him and he didn't want to look weak in front of his two consorts. Riven's face contorted into pleasure as she closed her eyes from the gripping on her rear. She moaned as she relished in the rougher treatment.

Lucian felt up Riven's ass, but soon stopped and pulled Karma off lightly.

"Looks like someone's ready to blow," Karma said with a seductive grin. Riven moved next to Karma on her knees and the two of them watched as the monster was put right in front of them.

"Hmph, that someone is a bit of a pervert, Karma." Riven said with a cute smile. She looked at Karma and the two leaned into a feathery kiss. They quickly rubbed tongues, enjoying the unique experience of each other's lustful love. Luckily, they turned to Lucian's throbbing erection and decided to attack suitingly. Chocolate hands went for the massive trunk, grabbing on and stroking while pale milky hands went for the massive coconuts hanging. Gentle massage with lengthy strokes ripped loud groans and moans from the gunslinging hunter. The speed and beat of the stroking quickened and was supported by a tongue rubbing the tip like a lolipop. The massage of his nuts was in turn supported by a sucking sensation and warm saliva. It was all too much and Lucian let go.

Riven and Karma could only catch a blink of the shot of liquid light. It landed somewhere on the back of Riven's calf as she was on her knees, but that was only a warning shot. Mere milliseconds after, a flurry of shots were released. The heavy load rained on the two women below as they were covered with shots of white streaking their hair, back, and rear. After what felt like thirty shots, the remaining drizzled down and onto a pair of hands and a face. Riven could only look with one eye as Karma licked up the cum on her hands. The Exile, not wanting to lose a step, wiped the jizz of her face and stuck it in her mouth. She reached for the extra dollop of sperm and semen and found it as she turned. Scooping it with a finger, she cupped Karma's cheek and lightly parted her lips with her thumb. Karma, seeing the extra dessert, opened up and felt the warm juice touch her tongue. She ran her tongue all over Riven's finger, tasting the meaty flavor of the fluid.

Lucian could only watch with a boner slowly building up. Although it wasn't as he imagined, it was far better. Karma looked up and slowly got up, letting a hand trail against the underside of Lucian's massive meat. It felt heavy even when it was semi-hard.

"Well, I'm glad none of it got on the bed." She giggled and winked at Riven, "I was thinking of washing before continuing." Riven got up and gave a light squeeze of the heavy nuts before walking along Karma with swaying hips. Lucian just stared in silence and shock, but quickly got over it as he realized that there was more. In a daze, he followed the vanilla and chocolate mounds.

Karma had a portal to a vacation home in Ionia. It was specifically made for relaxation and meditation, but it would also serve well for this situation. As the three of them walked through the portal of the bedroom and felt their feet meet wood. Lucian had no time to look as the two beauties had sauntered to the bathroom.

The bathroom was specifically that: a room for baths. A giant tub that could've fit at least ten people was located in a room of smooth marble and glass. Lucian saw shampoos, conditioners, and even bubble-makers, but the sight of Karma bending over made him forget all that. As he examined the generous mounds that was Karma's cheeks, he saw the "double lotus" Above the wetter and larger one was a tight little bud. It seemed to call him, but the sight of the much more open flower below was just as inviting. The Ionian's lower lips had parted to reveal pink walls. The tiny hole seemed to wink and beckon him, but he was snapped from his daze when he felt a pair of familiar arm go in between his arm and chest to rub his pectorals and the other arm rub his naval and hip. He turned and looked down to see white hair tied up.

Riven rubbed the big meat's topside, making sure not to bend it or push it down too much. She then alternated and went underneath, feeling the veins and the barrel of Lucian's gun. The thing that launched the white shower earlier was amazingly thick and strong, and Riven seemed to like it. Lucian could only smirk and moan here and there. Yet, the rubbing stopped when the sound of water filling up a tub was heard. Karma's bath was slowly being filled with warm water and bubble-makers. The owner of the bath smiled at Lucian and motioned him over with a finger.

Riven pulled Lucian's arm and he walked with her to the gigantic bath. As he settled in, Karma had started putting bodywash on a sponge. The bright yellow ball was soaked and rubbed against Karma's body, creating suds and wetting the beauty. As she was covered in suds, she soaked herself. Riven had just as quickly applied bodywash, but instead of soaking her entire body, she mounted Lucian, putting his legs between hers. She was blushing, but it didn't stop her. She put her hands on Lucian's shoulders and rubbed her chest against Lucian's.

Lucian couldn't help, but relish the sensation of Riven's breasts on his chest. The soft, squishy, and perky mammaries made him harden, but the act of Riven rubbing her crotch on his leg was a bonus. The soft petals of her mound filled him with erotic thoughts and made his heart quicken with lust. As Riven looked at him with the most desperate look, she was pushed forward. Her head against Lucian's chest, she blushed harder as she felt the massive meat rubbing her stomach. Lucian looked ahead and saw Karma with what looked to be a plug in hand. She put a finger to her lips and pointed at Riven, then she rose. The chocolate beauty bent over and spread her buttocks before inserting the thick plug. It went in slowly, being devoured by an ass that was clearly very very… very tight.

Quickly, Karma turned and strode over. Lucian had kept Riven to his chest, pecking her head and enjoying the Exile's mewls. Then, said Exile felt herself being pulled away. Riven looked in surprise to see Karma holding her with her head on the older one's breasts. Lucian looked at Riven with eyes of love and lust, burning with a need to show his love. Riven spread her legs a bit more, knowing something this big will hurt.

Karma had made sure to drain the water a bit to let Lucian see _everything_. Lucian had only caught a glimpse before, but Riven's flower was certainly a flower. Shaved with only small petals. It was cute and beautiful, sexy and art beyond sex. Lucian wanted to make love to the flower and the woman beyond it.

He pressed the tip against the opening, helped by Karma who held the the lips open. Riven held onto Karma's arms, tense and anxious. Lucian, sensing this, brushes her cheek and smiles. She smiles back, less tense and much more relaxed. Lucian slowly enters, the tip has a bit of trouble, but fits in. The amount of arousal from before was a requirement and Riven was glad she loved making love to the dick. It was thick and amazing. The sensation of such a hot and thick object entering her made her gasp. Three inches in and Lucian was releasing his moans of pleasure. It was tight as a vice, but it tensed and untensed, letting him in slowly. Eventually, his head was in front of Riven's. He panted with Riven, whom he pecked on the head. Karma, not wanting the pace to slow down, groped Riven's right breast. The girl on her chest squeaked and shuddered at the sudden pleasure.

The tightness tensed and untensed again, massaging the meat it held. Lucian groaned, but from the look in Riven's eyes, he started to move. Slowly, he gyrated his hips, keeping a slow rhythm with short thrusts. As seconds went by, he increased his speed, pulling out to at least half and double the speed. After a minute and the call sign of Riven's heavy moaning and high-pitched squeaks and squeals, he decided to increase it again, pulling out to three fourths and moving so quickly that he decided to hold Riven himself. Karma sat back and watched, rubbing her pussy to the sight.

The feeling of the extremely tight grip was enough to send Lucian to a high. It massaged his penis as he went in and out. With every thrust, the walls would twitch, making him twitch in return. Riven was in heaven, she had her tongue out and her eyes rolled and glazed back. She felt sparks going through her head and electricity course through her body as the pounding hit her to the cervix over and over again. She shuddered and screamed, hugging Lucian and then going limp. Pants filled Lucian's ear, but he felt the energy lacking. Still hard, he unwillingly pulled out and let Riven rest. Riven's own fluids leaked out, mixing with the water. Lucian just realized how sexy Riven looked with sweat and her hair down and loose.

"Didn't forget about me, right?" Karma said, grabbing and stroking Lucian's dick. Lucian moaned as the small hand rubbed the reproductive fluids all over the meat. Karma got out of the tub and onto a large towel mat. Lucian got out as well and was happily greeted by seeing the sight he saw before. Karma bent over, but this time, an anal plug.

"Fill me up too, Lucian, and you can have that prize for yourself." Lucian smirked back at Karma's sultry face.

"Don't worry," Lucian leans in, "I'll fill you up _good_." Karma blushed hard and felt her body tingle at the dirty talk. Lucian then lines up his hard meat to Karma's awaiting pussy. The dark skin contrasted with the pink, but it was all the more beautiful. With a heavy thrust, he shoved at least four inches down. Karma yelped and her eyes were wide, but her brain screamed with pleasure. She laughed and moaned as the meat inside her went deeper. Instead of being gentle like he did with Riven, Lucian felt more confidence. He held the Ionian's large hips and groped her rear, causing her to yelp in pleasure again. His tempo was immediate, going in and out steadily, but slamming home hard. Her juices flowed down, wetting the remaining two-three inches with her juices and replacing Riven's, all the way down to the carpet.

Karma moaned Lucian's name, making him harder. As he looked down at Karma bent over, a flashback of Sena popped up. He imagined Karma with longer and curly hair, moaning his name louder. Yet Karma came back once more, her beauty undeniable. Karma wasn't as tight as Riven, but she was definitely tight and warm. She let loose more fluids as Lucian reached deep and shot her cervix over and over. The rapid-fire thrusting, the fluids running down his dick and his leg, and the tightness was enough. As he pushed in all the way, he felt the tip of his dick pop into something. Karma screamed, screamed a cry of pleasure and pain. Lucian moaned, moaned a moan of pure bliss as he felt Karma's womb wrap around his tip and his dick fully hilt.

Burning white liquid poured in, filling Lucian's lover. This time, forty shots, each heavy and powerful. As the two stayed connected, Karma's arms wavered with the pleasure and exertion, and her eyes blinked with her mind's momentary lapses. Lucian was in bliss as he felt the womb massage his dick and the warmth of releasing fail to get out. The two stayed connected for another minute, panting.

Lucian then realized that it had been a full minute and pulled out, creating a popping noise. Creamy, heavy, and thick juice flowed out of Karma's flower. It fell to the carpet and was smeared onto Karma's rear as she sat down. Lucian looked to the heavens as he was coming down from his high. Blood rushed through his head, making sound seem distant and his muscles heavy. He went back into the tub and sat down, enjoying the warm water. He looked to his left and saw Karma exit her orgasm and come down. She looked at Lucian with a smile that spoke of satisfaction beyond words.

"That was great." She said, kissing Lucian.

"You were great." He said back, kissing Karma. A groan brought their attention to Riven who woke up. She looked at Karma and Lucian and smiled. Lucian then remembered something that gave him one last erection for the night.

"Karma, I want that prize now." Karma's eyes widened as she saw Lucian's dick slowly rise out of the water like a Loch Ness monster. Karma simply pulled herself into the tub and smiled. She got on her hands and knees, presented herself to an eager Lucian and curious Riven. Her friend gasped as Riven realized what would happen.

"Karma… you sure?" Riven said. Karma nodded and to show, she reached between her legs, past the cream-filled tomb, and up to the plastic navy plug. Fingers hooked onto the rims of the plug and pulled slowly. The skin dragged, her anus trying to keep it in, but eventually being unable to do so. The puckered and winking hole was invitingly sexy. Lucian walked to his Ionian lover and aimed his dick at Karma's prepped hole. Lucian rubbed Karma's back.

"You sure?" Karma nodded. Lucian, still lubed with their previous affair, put his dick against the opening. Her anal orifice felt puffy and tight. The lips rubbed against the tip, making Lucian shiver. He pressed in, going into the hole and making the flared hole resembled lips sucking in a straw (or a giant pole of meat). The tight ring of Karma's ass was heavenly. It squeezed the head just right and the anal tract itself was unique and different. Instead of walls that felt like one big muscle, it was now a slimier wall of smaller muscles. Lucian pressed deeper, half of him in. The tight ring around his dick felt great, but he wanted to get all the way in.

Riven went next to Karma and cupped the panting woman's face. She pulled the Enlightened One into a kiss to soothe the pain, supplemented with her own groping, and Karma was moaning instead of panting. It was pleasurable, great, but it hurt like a motherfucker. The feeling of the big meat in her ass was so erotic and made her want to scream in pure masochistic pleasure.

Lucian was now hilted. His balls met flower between Karma's legs and the tight lips of her asshole squeezed on the base. Seven inches in circumference and about six inches in length in her ass. Riven rubbed Karma's stomach, making the analed woman shudder in excitement and ecstasy. Lucian, felt the hand and felt his dick twitch. He then pulled out about halfway, feeling the tight ring drag and hold tight, and slammed back in. Karma let tears loose, but moaned. She cried, but shaked her rear. The pain was there, but it fueled the immense pleasure. Lucian pummeled her insides, feeling her warmth and the natural lubricants her body made.

As Lucian reared his hips back, Karma shaked her's forward, and they met halfway. The delicious mounds of Karma's cheeks smacked Lucian's pelvis, the erotic noise filling him with adrenaline. His dick was raw from all the treatment earlier, but it wanted more. Lucian sped up, feeling the grip on his dick get tighter and the lubricants get wetter(?). Ass smacking on pelvis, kissing filled with muffled moans, sperm and semen dripping out of pussy, and Lucian grunting filled the bathroom.

With one final thrust, Lucian stuck his dick all the way in, feeling the warmth and the tightness as he let loose one final load. White painted walls of darkness, warmth melded with warmth, and it all poured out. Lucian sat back, exhausted and was hugged and kissed by Riven. Karma was still ass-up-head-down, but she muttered some incomprehensible sentence. She was glad that she had cleared up her stomach with magic, that dick goes deep.

The next morning, the three of them went to a cafe. Lucian dressed in black and white, Karma in jade and blue, and Riven in a casual military jacket. They sipped their coffee and Karma made her jokes about how Lucian always gets black coffee without milk. If one was to get close enough, they would hear Riven about how Lucian, "Made Karma into coffee with milk."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I plan to write all my lemons in the same universe. Also, I'm sorry if these don't come out weekly or by some assumed schedule. I have a life I need to follow, but this will be part of it.**

 **To** ** _Ryder Van Rose_** **and that anon guy** **who** **asked for Ahri, here it is.**

 **To that guy asking for Fiora, I can think of a pretty good OC. Syndra is taken by Zed though.**

A spirit's cry is often very much like a human's. Fear is the same, no matter who is under its horrid hand. Shivers, paranoia, and a need to flee come with fear. Shen knew this, yet he grew out of it. He didn't know what it was exactly, what triggered his change. Old friends left him when they were exposed to his change in personality. Instead of comedy and a light heart, Shen found that laughter was a chore and a nuisance to his code.

Was it the four year chase? The man that he had strived to capture? Most likely, but it was something else. What had completely ended the existence of the original Shen? Shen questioned it, but would always put it aside. Especially in times like now. When one is faced with a spirit powerful enough to consciously shift between the physical and spiritual realms. It wrecked havoc on the physical plane, eating the souls of humans and leaving their bodies without a mind.

The crimes were mainly occurring in Ionia, which narrowed down the area of analysis. Shen scoured the lands of Ionia and finally found where the creature was. It was in his hospital… Yes, his hospital. After news of Jhin being restrained by the League was released, Shen was able to focus on more things than amusing Zed's thirst for power. That man already had the power he wanted, especially with what was going on in the sky.

Nonetheless, Shen still had two jobs: maintaining order as the leader of the Kinkou Order and making sure he produced enough money to live and fund his organization/dojo. Nowadays, his students would compete with Zed's students, often resulting in much more calm and collected results. Yet, spirits were something that Shen could not control.

Shen was in his iconic doctor outfit minus the surgery scrub. His mask was lowered and it hung around his neck. He scanned the lobby and found only two clients on this day. Not surprising as it is a weekday. What was interesting was that one of them was that they were both chimeric beings, vastayas to be correct. One of them, male, had the body of an average human, but with dog paws for feet, lots of hair on his chest and arms, and a dog-human face that made an interesting combination of curiosity and aversion.

However, what Shen feared was the other one: Ahri. A fox-human vastaya that was unique to her own kind. He didn't know what it was, but the nine-tailed woman was able to sap the souls of any sentient being. News of her was common, but often overlooked as she made sure to be controlled. But the recent news said otherwise, with her trademark heart-shaped magic residue could be found on several of her victims. Truly a danger. _A beautiful danger_.

"Hey hey, c'mon, ya know we vastaya need to stick together!" The dog one was quite loud. "So let's stick together, if you get my drift! Heheheh." Shen inwardly cringed and felt disgust. To him, seeing the creature act like a rutting animal was enough to tip the calm balanced setting of his hospital. It was like seeing a stone in a stone garden in the wrong place. One look and it stays there for the whole week. Shen sighed and entered the lobby.

"Excuse me, please lower your voice." The dog-man bit his tongue as he was stared down by Shen's shining glasses.

"O-oh, sorry." Barely a whisper. Hopefully the smell will be gone too.

"Now then, a miss Ahri scheduled an appointment at two. Please, do come." Shen had shifted his eyes to Ahri who followed the ninja quickly. Unbeknownst to Shen, she stuck her tongue out and pulled her eye to make an Ionian face of disdain and humiliation at the dog-man.

Shen's feet tapped quietly, a habit of his from years of training. As he walked, he realized that the scent of his hospital was quickly changing. He had bought scent-remover from a Piltover company, but he needed more. The scent was one that was very familiar, but intangible and out of mind to name. The doctor pushed it away to the back of his head.

He reached the room and held the door open with one hand while making a gesture to let the vastaya in. And in she went, with the manners of a child and the confidence of a gambler. She walked past Shen, not even looking at him, and propped herself on the examination table as if she was sitting comfortable on a recliner. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knee, accentuating her bust and legs. Something was amidst.

Shen stood straight and tall, folder in hand. He pulled out the new file he made for Ahri when she called last week. Basic information like her gender, race, and nationality were listed as well as a post it. _Might be the one who leaves heart marks. Use opportunity_. He looked up and saw Ahri poking at a tool and quickly closed the folder.

"Miss Ahri-"

"Just Ahri's fine- we're friends after all, Shen!" Her voice was so positive and forced, why?

"Ahri- why have you scheduled this appointment?" Ahri stopped playing with the syringe and looked at Shen. Her eyes of gold stared into his for a moment before taking a glance at the door. "I noticed you've hidden your tails. Have you gotten better at shapeshifting?" Ahri's face broke into a scared look for a second before quickly melding into a neutral face. She inhaled and sighed, realizing that Shen would come to a conclusion soon. Time was also an issue.

"Shen… I…" Like a computer or an arbiter, Shen took initiative and tried a different route to get her to talk.

"So, how goes your journey through Runeterra?" Ahri looks at Shen with much more open aura. Seemingly more able to talk, she opens her mouth.

"It's been good. I've got to get a feel of different cultures and places. I also met a singing group in Piltover. Right now, I'm working with them." Shen nodded.

"That's good. It sounds like you're doing fine, is there some reason you needed a surgeon?" Ahri looked at the door again, then at the window. She leaned in, clearly wanting some secrecy. Shen stepped forward and bowed his head slightly to get his head closer to Ahri's awaiting voice.

"I need you to modify my brain." The vastaya then leaned back, but Shen stayed still for a second. Ahri looked at him, waiting for a reaction. Shen gives a short cough and steps back.

"Are you serious?" Ahri cracked a smile and eventually burst into laughter.

"Hahah- ooh boy, your face was so funny!" She laughed a bit more, "Your face was all like this," she imitates Shen's face, a mix of restrained panic especially with the mouth showing shock and fear.

Shen had one fear. It was different from the other fears he had of unbalance and of Zed taking over the world or of Khada Jhin going on a rampage. No… Secretly, unknown to many, Shen was a fan of idol groups. Ever since hextechnology had become much more accepted, the idea of idols and cute girls singing songs had captured his heart. Their choreography was always on point, dances were cute, music wasn't too chaotic, and they were so damn cute. They represented balance and a much more happy vision of it. When Ahri had become an idol, he could not help, but fall in love with her and her group. Yet… this was not what he expected.

"Yoohoo, Shen! I'm just joking!" Ahri was up close now and Shen had no choice but to force himself to stay still. He would've normally jumped or dashed into a stance, but not in front of Ahri. Not after the _event_.

"WAIT WAIT! NO FLASHBACKS!" Shen's mind was fully cleared and Ahri had a distressed look on her face while placing her hands on Shen's chest. The fox-woman's breasts were squished together and the way she placed herself on his chest filled him with fanboyish excitement and much more mature _excitement_. She was too cute and too beautiful.

"I'm sorry. Please sit down, let us discuss your appointment." Ahri pouted, but sat down anyways.

"Fine. Hmph." Shen clenched his teeth to hold back excitement.

"Please be serious." Ahri's face reformed into one of seriousness and sadness as she breathed out any humour.

"I need you to give me pills for my cycle." The cycle of lust. A common thing many vastaya have, often very much present if they are much closer to their original bloodline or if they wield immense magical strength.

"That is extremely unhealthy." Shen's opinion was wholehearted, but it came out monotone as usual. He mentally kicked himself at his lack of emotion, but knew that it was necessary to maintain professionalism.

"Shen… Please, do it for me." She didn't put on any cute face or sexy look, just a serious guise. A crossroads: does one maintain their code or does one break it to save what one loves?

Shen put a hand to his face and looked down, pretending to be thinking, while he was actually covering his look of confusion. _When did I ever love?_ _Why did I call it love? Isn't it just a passion? It's her group- not her…. Right?_.

"I'm against using pills. I know a person. They can help you."

"No! I need those pills now!" She raised her voice, making Shen inwardly sting. He felt sadness from someone else? It was abnormal and alien, but very familiar. However, now was not time to be nostalgic. Ahri had gotten off the exam table and was pacing the room, looking out the window and at the door. She was panting and her ears were twitching.

"Ahri." No reply. "Ahri!" Shen's raised voice broke Ahri's daze, her head rose to reveal surprise. "This person can help you today. In fact, I'll go with you. I need to talk to them anyways." Ahri's face emptied its sad colors and became a painting of relief and happiness. She hugged Shen, rubbing her chest into his and covering him in her scent.

 _Wow… She is in her cycle- bad_.

Shen had changed out of his office clothes and into much more comfortable ones. Now, he sported jeans, stringless boots, a white wool button-up, and a thin navy military jacket. The jacket was zipped up all the way to where his clavicle would be and the collars were left open, creating a notched style. However, his companion was less… dressed. Ahri herself had chosen to wear a short skirt, heels, and a tanktop with her group's symbol. Her legs were on display and her cleavage was for all to see. Luckily, Shen warded off any eyes that tried to get more than what was given.

Ahri snatched a glance at Shen, noting how his hair was cut short with the bangs being put into a wave up and the sides shaved. It wasn't a bad look, especially with his Ionian descent. She smiled as she walked side by side Shen, about level with him thanks to her heels giving the added boost. She remembered how Shen had helped her during her times of need, like when he tended to a wound from an accident, helped her around the League, gave her shelter when she was being hunted, and more. Although Shen kept up his emotionless face, Ahri held onto a hope that Shen was smiling.

The ninja and the vastaya came to the most unique place in Ionia: a crack house. More specifically, a _jazz_ crack house. The golden ball with strange indents and marks stood like a giant eye, looking at the two. Ahri stared at it in awe and interest while Shen sighed and stepped forward. The fox-woman, realizing her escort was going ahead, ran ahead to him. The giant golden globe that the two were entering was owned by a cult. This cult, although not hostile, were dangerous in their own way. They created their own drugs and was a hotspot for _red light_ action. The only reason Shen was not allowed to take down the organization was because of how many people frequented the place. Also because of a certain magical being.

The air was heavy, even at the lobby. The lobby was a simple room with a desk and a receptionist. The receptionist was a young man who wore clothes from Piltover and had a close-cropped haircut. As he and Shen made eye contact, he immediately knew that Shen was here for a reason other than to hit a bong or to get a taste of the newest pills. The man nodded to the stoic ninja and watched in awe as Ahri passed him by with Shen.

"Shen, where are we?" The two of them were going down a set of stairs that were dimly lit from something below.

"We're at the Golden Journey." Ahri raised an eyebrow.

"The Golden Journey?" Shen nodded. The stairs were going down in a spiral. By now, faint music could be heard.

"Bard's home." Ahri eyes bulged as she heard the name.

"Bard?! Y-you mean- hahaha!" Ahri laughed as she took humour in Shen's statement. "You can't mean that Bard? He's so docile and pure!" Shen shook his head and just stayed silent along the way. She needed to see this.

The actual crack house was very unlike a crack house. Walls of shiny and clean stone, wooden tables and comfortable chairs were placed in strategic and uniform manner, and the swinging jazz all suited a different scene. The people in the building were either high, flirting, or butt naked. On tables, chairs, beds, everywhere there were people with glazed eyes or having their spirits dancing. The reeking smell of a burning plant made Shen and Ahri cover their noses and mouths. On beds were people cuddling, speaking languages that were beyond human understanding, or fornicating. Women with women, men on men, or both, it didn't matter. The only sane people seemed to be the alcoholics as the bartender and the musicians seemed to have a sense of apathy towards the entire room.

Shen and Ahri streamed past the steamy area and found a door. The door was white with gold markings like the exterior of the building and like the building, it was massive. Shen pushed open the doors and forced a gasp out of Ahri as she saw what she believed to be impossible: Bard with hookers. The iconic support with tiny spiritual beings as weapons was on a giant padded seat with half naked Ionian women. Their breasts were out in the open and their entire bodies were shown with only scanty two-pieces keeping some modesty and boosting the erotic picture. Bard himself was in his usual outfit and had more meeps than usual, but instead of his horn, he had a sax. A famous jazz tune was flying out of the spirit's instrument, gathering more meeps and making the women around him croon with the beat.

"Booooooooong" The music stopped and the meeps around Bard bounced in confusion. The hookers looked disappointed and some even moaned in disatisfaction, but as the spirit flew over them, they let it go.

"Hello, Bard."

"Boooong." Bard handed his instrument to one of the women that waited at his side and he held a hand out for Shen to a seat. Shen sat down with Ahri whom looked nervous as could be. Bard made a light sound that resounded of confusion as he looked at Ahri then at Shen.

"That's why I'm here."

"Booong."

"Ahri, you can let go of your magic now." Ahri nodded and felt her magic release. The sensation of having the weight of her own magic lifted made her moan in delight as her white tails were released. They formed all around her, materializing out of nothing like ghosts. Bard watched, unmoving and Shen could only hope his heart beating didn't die from the idol's moan.

"Booooooong." Bard said to Shen.

"Bard, I've come to you to ask you to help Ahri here." Bard put a hand to the rim of his face and rubbed the lower curved ridge of his mask/face.

"Booooooong." Shen's eyes widened. If his translation and understanding was right, Bard had asked for what he deemed to be a violation of his code.

"Is there no other way?"

"Bong." Shen sighed and looked at Ahri. She looked at him, demanding an explanation.

"Ahri…." Shen stays silent, disturbing Ahri. She looks at Bard who is staring at Shen.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what my sword does, right?" Ahri nodded. The iconic magic blade that Shen often had was Shen's tool to maintain balance on the spiritual plane.

"What does that have to do with my problem?" Ahri questioned. Her tone had started to shift into one of impatience. Her ears twitched more often and her tails swayed restlessly.

"I need to put it inside you." In a different scenario, maybe at a different time, Ahri would've loved to hear these words. But now, she took it as some offensive joke.

"What the hell!" She got up, her tails turning into one giant white tail. "You're going to stab me with some sword?" She yelled. The hookers were staring at her, worriedly. Bard just stared at Shen. He knew what would come, but he wanted to see how the young human would go about it. Shen took a deep breath and recomposed himself, steeling his nerves. Just say it.

"I need to stick the sword in your ass!" Ahri was silent. Dead silent. She was seething, but also confused. Her brain went back and forth. In the distance, she heard loud laughter. Shen was beet red and Bard was doing floating tricks.

"What?"

"I have to put a part of the sword in your ass!" Shen yelled. A hard slap made him lose his composure and a face of disbelief replaced his stony and angry face.

"I heard you the first time! I doubt that sword can fit in me without it cutting me!" She yelled back. Bard was having the time of his life, sounds of tambourines and tiny bells spoke of laughter.

"Booooong." Shen nodded, acknowledging Bard who floated around and round in loop-the-loops.

"Ahri… I'm not literally going to stab you with the sword. You just need to have an orgasm from it." Ahri's face went into a heavy blush. She finally got the message. To have sex with Shen… She blushed even harder.

"S-so this will remove my cycle until next year?" Shen nodded, his blushing face was so obvious even when he was examining the floor. Ahri then raised her two hands together and slapped her cheeks.

"Alright! Shen… How do we do this?" Shen looked up, confused, but when he saw Ahri's determination, he realized that it was time to get his act together.

"Bard says that he will give me an aphrodisiac. Infusing me to my sword won't take a lot of time though." With that, he and Ahri followed a "bong"ing Bard to a private room. The room had a giant bed and lube everywhere. The bed was quite large with velvet sheets, but the soft fabric didn't help.

As Shen and Ahri stripped facing away from each other, they were silent. Yet, when the two faced each other, silence was nonexistent. Their heartbeat was as loud as cannon fire and the rushing blood was thundering. Shen could only stare and worship the beautiful chimera before him. Pale, smooth, and soft skin that was unmatched to any woman he had ever seen. Ahri did show skin, but he never had the opportunity to look at her fully and with so much time. She lacked the muscles of a defined athlete, but it made her all the more beautiful. Cute feet led to calves and beautiful thighs that were thick (THICC), but their suppleness was like lust with legs. Her hips were shapely, making her waist seem small, and her little belly button was visible. Her breasts were massive and without her outfit holding them together, they went up and down with each breath. The pale and smooth breasts were accented by cute pink areolas and nipples which were clearly hard with arousal. Then, the shoulders that seemingly held up the beautiful mammaries were clearly womanly and soft, her neck lead to the exquisite face. A chin that was neither too soft, but not too sharp; high cheekbones with soft skin and cute whisker marks, and the eyes of gold. The eyes radiated with lust and arousal and the full lips opened and closed as if signaling the world of the owner's needs. Ahri's hair cascaded all around her, her ears twitching and her tails moving sensually and sleazily. They rubbed her inner thighs, covered her breasts, and flicked about as if they all had their own minds.

Ahri scanned Shen's body, raking him with her eyes and examining him like a meal. An eight pack that bulged with his breathing, pectoral muscles so defined that she wondered what he did. Arms that spoke of dexterity and strength, clearly showing his ability to wield two swords at once. Legs that stood firm and bulging with muscles. A face that was hard with training yet soft with emotion. And a dick that was pointed straight at her. The meat between the legs was clearly beyond aroused as it seemed to curve and twitch at her.

The sword between Shen's legs twitched and sent signals to Shen to immediately stick it into the woman before him. How long had it been since he last had a consort? Last masturbated? Last ejaculated? It felt like it had been an eternity. As Shen looked down, he saw through his vision that it slightly glowed purple energy, making it clear that his incantation had worked. As he looked up, he saw the vastaya walk up to him, strutting slowly and confidently. She was shorter than him, but even when she looked up at him, she made him want to rut her like a beast.

Ahri swayed her hips, rubbing Shen's meat by only a touch. From what she saw earlier, she determined him to be a good six inches in length and seven in circumference. In her eyes, she could see him holding his urges down and trying not to force her onto the bed, but that's how she liked it. A devious and sadistic streak went through Ahri as an idea came into her mind. She turned away from Shen, brushing his penis with her tails, making him follow her. She plopped onto the bed onto her stomach, showing her magnificent rear and her tails. However, she kept her legs closed and swinging back and forth. As Shen got to the foot of the bed, Ahri turned over. Shen bent over with a knee on the bed, but a playful foot held him back.

Shen looked at her with lustful eyes. The foot on his chest was seemingly so playful, but so erotic. He didn't know why he let go of his code, but just this once. After all, when would this chance come?

"She~n," Ahri moaned his name out, making his dick all the more harder. Ahri's foot was still firm on his chest, but her wagging finger was all he needed. Shen grabbed Ahri's foot and moved it aside. Although he despised messiness, he did find that it was its own respectable art. Shen leaned in and breathed in Ahri's scent. His dick rubbed on her soft belly, making both of them moan. As Shen pulled away, he saw Ahri's face show a second of weakness before slipping back to its confident smile. She was enjoying it.

The Kinkou ninja spread his partner's legs, feeling the squishy thighs kissing her calves and shins. A puffy mound revealed itself with blushed lips and a shining clitoris. The arousal dripped onto the velvet and moistened the lips to provide a shining texture. She was shaved, making it all the more shiny. It was a fruit, a fruit that was only mentioned in legends and imagination, but right before him. Shen went down and sniffed, the smell wasn't sweet, but rather it was savagely enticing. It was unique to scent as it bolstered his arousal and sent his mind into what felt like a high. As he got up, Ahri used one of her tails to brush against Shen's balls, feeling the heavy sacs. The heat and amount stored could be felt just by a brush and Ahri shuddered at how warm it could be.

Shen lowered himself so that his penis was in line and got ready to insert himself. But Ahri wasn't having any of that. She wanted this rough, hard, and her way. The vastaya with nine tails got up and pushed Shen onto his back. Shen could only see Ahri's face as her hair made a tunnel to her. She smiled and kissed him. He felt a wetness rubbing his penis and he thrusted upwards, getting a tiny bit past the outer lips. A moan in unison, but the two simply gave each other devious looks.

Ahri started lowering herself, her tails rubbing Shen's inner thigh and testicles. The head went past the lips and into the tight opening. Her opening opened up just a bit, but not enough as it felt itself stretch to accommodate the thick weapon entering her. Eventually, Ahri sat as far as she could. Five inches in and her supple ass was rubbing Shen's lap, but he was far in heaven. The heavenly warmth of Ahri wrapping around his length, the tightness making him shudder and try his utter best not to simply burst, and how she massaged his penis. It wasn't because she was shuddering and twitching, but her actual body seemed to massage his length.

Soon, the woman on top was gyrating her hips, rubbing the head against her walls in all directions. Shen moaned as he felt the fleshy walls seem to kiss his penis, not missing a single spot. Ahri herself was panting, but this wasn't enough. She wanted it rougher. Ahri then leaned forward, putting her hands on Shen's chest and raising her rear while arching her back. She made sure to leave just half open to the air, letting it cool. Shen shivered at the cooling sensation and looked into Ahri's eyes before she began her rampage.

Like a machine, Ahri's hips went down. Then up, then down, then up, then down, until it was a blur. Her pale and juicy rear smacked Shen's lap and Shen's nuts felt the brushing of his lover's ass cheeks. Shen could only moan and groan continuously as the pleasure became constant. Like a stream, the electrical feeling of pleasure sparking from his dick sent him on his way to the peak. Ahri herself was mewling and screaming like an animal as she felt the hard object pierce her over and over again. Her pussy was beginning to feel raw from the motion and her legs started to burn as she pushed herself to her limits.

Although her knee ached and her hips felt like they were strapped to a boulder, she wanted her release. It was close, right there, just a little more. The dick disappeared behind the pale pussy and if any sound could represent the pleasure, it did not exist. Ahri let herself go and collapsed on Shen as she felt her body twitch, twist, and electrify with pleasure. She felt her orgasm as she squirted onto the bed, spraying onto Shen's muscled legs. Her pussy ached and seemed to clench and unclench with pleasure. Her mind was a blank.

Shen himself was left in a similar phase, but he wasn't there. So close to his edge, he expected more, but Ahri had left him at three quarters. His dick throbbed for more movement and he wanted to relish Ahri's body more. Ahri was still limp on his chest, but that didn't stop him from pulling himself out and laying Ahri on her stomach. The nine-tailed fox's eyes were rolled back and her only words were only that of "So good".

Shen put Ahri's legs together and put his knees on the side of each leg. With his shaft poised at Ahri's mound, he reached into the supple cheeks and spread them. His fingers sank into the soft flesh and as he pulled them apart, he got a wink from Ahri's rosebud. Below the bud was a still wet and dripping pussy. It called to him with Ahri's scent and its obscene pinkness. With one last check to see that Ahri would be comfortable, he pulled his hips back and speared into the flesh.

The penetration was as tight as ever, but this didn't stop Shen. With half his length in, he groaned loudly before rearing half of that back and spearing in more. He did this again and again till he was as deep as he could go. The feeling of her tightness was still as pleasurable, if not more so with Ahri's buttocks on his lap and wet with her own arousal. Shen made his tempo, a balance between speedy humps and hard slams. He groaned and growled as her walls dragged on his meat and her buttocks provided the extra cushioning that made it all the more erotic. As he stared at Ahri's back, examining the beautiful amount of skin and lack of excess fat, he moved faster. His end was near and he wanted it bad. The tightness became tighter as his knees forced Ahri's legs together and he reached underneath to grope Ahri's large breasts. His fingers sank into the firm and squishy flesh, enjoying the sensation of her little nubs rubbing into his palm. Shen especially loved how Ahri's tight vagina seemed to massage the lower part of his penis in this position. As he gave another five thrusts, he pushed all the way in before letting his load go.

Ahri could only moan as she felt the warmth entering her. It ran along her walls, licking and rolling against her flesh and making her stomach warm. As Shen pulled out, she moaned and felt the warm cum slightly pool around her vagina. Shen rolled next to her and panted. She turned to look at him and was met with a childish smile. A smile that showed true happiness and bliss. The last thought she had before drifting was _I hope I can walk tomorrow morning._

The couple woke in the dead of night. Candles were out and snoring was about. Hookers without their underwears slept wiped out everywhere and in the middle of the group was a Bard sleeping on his back. As he rose, he checked in on his friend and saw that he and Ahri were talking. Deciding not to ruin the moment, he went back to sleep, hugging one of his favorite strippers.

"I'm so sorry, Ahri! I don't kn-" Ahri put a finger against Shen's chest.

"Shen… I can't be mad." Shen sighed with relief, but his lover's hand pulling his face close to hers made him halt his breathing. "But! If you call me 'Miss Ahri' or never call me back after this, you will see hell!" Ahri's face was filled with a predatory determination, but it was betrayed by her cute pout. Shen smiled, making Ahri smile in return.

"I got it, Ahri." Ahri squealed in happiness and hugged Shen.

"So…. Can we start dating some day?" Shen's heart stopped at those words.

"Uh… uh…. Sure?" Shen said, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a total child. Ahri kissed him many times on the cheek before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you, Shen, you don't know how much, but I do!" Ahri said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to the people who commented on my work.**

 **Thanks for following me.**

 **Also, I don't like Ezreal or the Star-Guardian ideas. I like my childhood of Sailor Moon and Madoka Magica.**

 **This one's for that guy who asked for the Fiora. Luckily, I do like Fiora as a character, though, I am shit with her.**

The League of Legends has served Runeterra well and long. Settling diplomatic disputes, stopping a global war, and even producing some of the best creations… like hextech ice-cream makers. The League is still used for many reasons, but due to the champions having break days and weekends, they find their own hobbies outside of fighting in magical-time-altered-folds-in-spaces. Many champions created their own business, like Tahm Kench, or aimed to perfect a certain craft like Pantheon, a wonderful baker.

For nobles in Demacia, dancing is something that is a requirement. For a nobleman to be unable to ask a lady to dance is pure embarrassment! So when it comes for a man to learn how to dance, where does he go? For most noblemen and noblewomen, the best teacher in Demacia would be the one and only, Fiora Laurent.

Fiora Laurent, a legend in Demacia and a master of fencing. Her harsh attitude and cold demeanor is one to not belittle, lest you feel her blade giving you a bruise in a split second. As Demacia had ceased to wage war with Noxus, she was left without a job. No diplomacies, no need to teach swordplay to soldiers, and no need to fight intensely in the political matches. For a time, Fiora was left with an apathetic and boring life. Fencing against weak opponents and protecting an honour that seemed as empty as her heart. It was something she pondered, the emptiness. Every night, she would lay in her bed, truly feeling cold and lonely. No matter the wealth, status, and servants, it was all seemingly empty compared to the blank spot on her extravagant bed.

To make up for the apathy, she took on the word of her head-butler, Walter, and decided to open a dancing school. She taught everything from Rumba to B-Boy dancing, albeit the nobles always prefered the more classy dances like waltzes, tangos, and rumba. Nonetheless, she forgot her emptiness throughout the days of teaching. It was a unique sensation, seeing hundreds of students, not opponents. They all seem dazzled by her form and teaching, everyone hoping to be as good. Of course, like all teachers, she developed a favorite student.

The life of a young noble in Demacia is very much lackluster up till his adulthood. Youth is filled with studies of manners, politics, and whatever the family's business was. For Leben De Lapith, his family's business was the production of clothing. Everything from simple jeans to the most extravagant dresses, his company hired designers of renowned titles and gave them freedom to design clothes. Naturally, as a young man of twenties, he needed to find a wife. Yet, his life had just begun! What would life be without exploring?

Leben sighed as he put on the tight dancing clothes, clothes that his company produced. He stepped out of the dressing room and immediately got to stretching. Near the walls and out of the ways were musicians. Many of them were paid to be ready in an hour, but Lady Laurent's demands of being early were to never be dismissed. _Lady Laurent… What a beauty, not like a man like me is worth anything_. Leben looked at the mirror walls, recognizing his own self. He wasn't built like the rugged Garen or like the magnificent Jarvan, but he was built quite well. His lean figure showed off powerful shoulder and back muscles, his arm muscles bulging against the tight fabric. Leben's legs were long like a model's, but their muscle deterred him from ever considering modeling. The Demacian's face was very much like an old Demacian clan that called themselves, Gehrmans. His dark brown eyes were made darker by his near-white blonde hair and his high cheek bones. His hair was tied back in a short ponytail, the white tail opposite of the black skin-like outfit. The uniform was tight against his crotch, but he had gotten used to it. The lower parts were made to be light with what looked like a unisex skirt to cover the crotch, but the tightness did get uncomfortable here and there.

"Leben!" Leben turned to face piercing blue eyes. "Start the tempo practice, bete!" Her old-Demacian only accented her orders, which Leben acknowledged with a nod.

"Yes ma'am." As the noble lead his classmates to the practice railings, everyone seemed to follow his moves. Bend a knee here, spin, grab your partner and pull her over, make sure their rear doesn't brush the bar. Leben felt a sense of distaste as his partner was a Demacian noblewoman who had been trying to marry him. She was pretty yes, but she was said to have a heart of black poison. It didn't help that her record of being associated with controversies was quite frequent. Nonetheless, Leben is a noble, and as a noble, his work must be noble.

Fiora watched as her student practiced with the Demacian girl. Her hair was blonde, but looked more natural to Leben's blinding hair. The champion stretched on her own above the students on the second floor. Squats, leg stretches, elbow pulls, and neck turns, she did it all, but the sense of loneliness returned. Curiously, she looked at Leben again and found him effectively leading the class to their next set of tempo practice. The feeling of emptiness seemed to fill with a liquid-like warmth and pinkness of cheeks.

"Markus and Lanet, show me your progress!" Fiora demanded, standing next to Leben who stood a few inches taller. Fiora herself was dressed in a black outfit like everyone else, but her back was exposed and her sleeves were cut short. A longer skirt was added, but the look maintained a sense of practice instead of trying to be a dress. Markus and Lanet began their dance, having trained for two years together. A waltz, while romantic, was very boring. The three-beat tempo of the music being played by the waltz crew was loud, but it was enough to keep Fiora focused despite her boredom. One-two-three, two-two-three, the two students slid across the dance floor, smoothly turning calmly and confidently. Yet, their confidence wasn't approved by their serious face. Within three minutes, the duo finished their performance, looking at their teacher for approval.

"Markus, you have to lead her. Don't be afraid to pull or push her." Fiora's face was a mix of disappointed and bored. "And Lanet, what in ze hell is wrong with you. Don't try to break the tempo just because you missed a step!" Fiora sighed and waved her hand to send the students away. The next set was much more interesting. Creighton and Misha, a tango duo. The Grand Duelist's face creeped into a smile as she awaited what these two would do. The tango crew prepped their instruments, waiting for their maestro's signal. As the music started slow and sweet, the tango was like the music. Creighton's stocky build worked well with Misha's shorter stature and he was able to lead her confidently in smooth slides-and-stops. However, the music picked up with dramatic low notes and a faster tempo. Creighton led Misha straight, flicking their heads side to side at the sixteenth notes, their feet matching as Creighton pulled Misha. The duo adapted to the music returning to sweetness, their steps matching, but having playful little steps. The repeated dramatic tones forced the duo into a much more active dance, the two of them moving across the room, and Misha sliding her leg onto Creighton's as he lowered himself, the leg Misha held onto straight and his bent leg forward.

Silence as Fiora stared at Misha and Creighton, her eyes seeming to bore into them.

"Hmph, not bad. But not good enough. Misha, don't wait for Creighton's signal. You need to know how to move on your own to make ze dance seem like a conflict. Where is ze passion in your step? The zeal in your eyes?" Misha and Creighton nodded and were sent away with a wave.

"All of you, this is how you tango!" Fiora said and looked at Leben. The younger man inhaled and exhaled, feeling all eyes on him. The jealousy, the hate, and the attention made his heart beat faster, but he needed that feeling. It would be what sailed him across the sea of notes called, tango.

"Arstor!" The old maestro looked up, his gray hair slicked back and his baton in his left hand. "Libertango, sil te plait, mon amie." Arstor nodded, smirking. He looked at Leben and chuckled in his head. The kid was damn lucky.

Fiora and Leben began at opposite ends, maintaining eye contact. The piece opened with an accordion, its suave voice slow and seemingly lazy. Fiora and Leben's steps matched this, the two meeting. Their dance began with a sensual bow, Fiora leaning back in Leben's arms, Leben going down Fiora's chest and to her stomach. He inhaled her scent, finding her natural odor erotic. They separated as the sound of violins being plucked began the main beat, Fiora dramatically being pulled up, only to push Leben away. Fiora, back turned, sauntered away, Leben following in step. The two stopped as the bassoon repeated the beat that the violas were playing, meeting each other with competitive stares. Fiora led, pushing Leben back with her steps, splaying her arms as if she was furious. Leben stops as the accordion rises into its leading tone, grabbing Fiora's arm and hip and spinning her so that she was being held by Leben. She wouldn't have any of it and rose up before dragging her foot up against Leben's thigh, showing off her own thigh. Leben grabbed Fiora's thigh, feeling the muscles and her beautiful leg covered in fabric. He leaned back on one leg, with the other leg seemingly holding Fiora in a slant.

The two finished their dance as if imitating a break up, facing away from each other, but in each other's arms. Everyone in the room clapped, amazed by Leben's strength and dexterity as he somehow kept up with Fiora's skills. The musicians were amazed as well, but their exhaustion from playing tangos, waltzes, and numerous pieces were showing in their sweaty faces. As the clock on the wall read three of noon, the mass of black and heads of sweat moved into respective locker rooms to change. As Leben helped a musician put a chair in onto a stack, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The maestro who conducted the tango, Arstor, pulled him away, and put an arm around him.

"Mi chico, tu estas un hombre muy afortunado." Leben's face contorted into confusion as Arstor spoke in a dialect similar to old Demacian, but with a hint of something different. The maestro of gray hair chuckled before slapping Leben on the back and walking to his crew. He did some hand motions and soon, the dance room was empty. Railings were cleared, leaving the floor empty and the sweat had been cleaned off by the men.

Leben looked around for his teacher and found that she was nowhere to be seen. Deciding that she had gone to do something beyond his crafts, he walked to the locker room.

"Leben!" Fiora's voice turned the young man's head to see that the League champion was standing at a opened door.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Come with me." Fiora began walking away, leaving Leben to jog to her. As he entered the room, he was astounded by how furbished it was. Extra uniforms for Fiora were left clean and hung, a fridge was next to a dark wood desk, and towels were placed near another door.

"Lady Laurent-"

"Hmph, I'm not so old to be cold 'Lady Laurent', Monsieur Leben." Her voice was equivalent to that of a sharp knife being pointed at him, her distaste clear as a crystal glass. Leben gulped.

"Miss Fiora, why have you brought me into your office?" Fiora opened her fridge and bended over. The sight of her tight, delighting, heart-shaped rear made Leben's heart jump and his loins tingle. As he watched it move side to side in tiny motions, he felt his penis rubbing against the fabric of his tight pants. _Damnit, I'm a noble! I shouldn't be so brusque!_ Leben turned away, pretending to study the wood-work of the walls. The sound of the fridge closing brought his eyes back to Fiora and he saw that she had retrieved two cold bottles of water.

"First of all, mon etudiant mignon, you will address me as, Fiora." Leben nodded and muttered a "ma'am". "Secondly, why so serious?" Fiora jabbed the cold bottle against Leben's chest, forcing the student to grab onto the bottle. Leben looked at Fiora and saw that she had sat on her desk. She opened her bottle and drank, tipping the thing so that it flowed down her throat and hydrated her. Leben watched as Fiora's chest moved with each gulp, her breasts bouncing slightly, and her throat expanding and contracting minutely with each swallow. Leben opened his bottle and drank quickly, trying to remove his eyes from the fencer.

"Leben, the reason I brought you here alone was to tell you that I am going to be inviting you to my manor tonight. I expect you to be there and to keep this to yourself." Fiora closed the distance in half a second with her hand holding Leben's terrified face. "Et if you tell anyone, I will ensure that you never walk again." With that, Fiora giggled and waved him away, sauntering to the door next to the towels.

Leben was speechless. His brain was taking its time to figure out what to do next. He was just invited for dinner with Fiora. Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist who disabled her own father for shaming the family name. The woman who rode through his dreams, creating raging mountains. The beauty that stole his mind from anything else. She was harsh and had a major bitch attitude, but she made it all worth it. Fiora Lauren, the Grand Duelist, was the arts personified.

Leben, realizing that Fiora was waiting for him to leave, left quickly. He jogged to the lockers and quickly went into a stall. As he stripped, he was slowly taking in the information. Dinner with Fiora. Dinner with Fiora. Dinner with Fiora. Propose to Fiora. Dinner with Fi- What in the fuck? Propose? Him? Would she accept? Is he good enough? Leben bit his lip and punched the stall door, denting the metal and scratching his knuckles.

"Fuck!" Leben left the stall, his phallus swinging with his stride. He put on his company's clothes, ignoring his classmates giving him odd glances. No matter what happens, he would make sure that his chance with the Grand Duelist was not wasted…

Leben had taken a ride from his chauffeur, who asked the young noble what was wrong. Leben mumbled something and the chauffeur just brought his employer to the De Lapith manor. The manor was designed very simply with clean white stone and marble pillars and arches, all with extravagant etchings and carvings. In Leben's opinion, it was all very droll and old. Sure, fashion was classy back then, but the architecture wasn't really something he liked. Then again, the manor is pretty old. The Demacian shook his head and faced the mirror before him. His white hair was tied back with an elegant navy tie. He wore a white, four-button, dress coat with navy and dark gold accents going along the shoulders and creating straight-lined arcing patterns on his back. The dress shirt he had on was a deep purple, making sure not to contrast too harshly with the white. His trousers were white as well and his shoes were made with black leather and gold tapered ends. The toe and heel had gold and brass metal, but made sure not to pinch.

"Alright, this should do." As he left his room, only two butlers and a maid were waiting for him. He had sent all the other servants home, keeping his best servants with him. This was his only chance, he wanted it to be perfect. The white halls leading to the dining room made his heart relax with the lack of exciting colors. He could do this, he would do this, he wanted to do this. With a firm smile and a deep breath, he went to inform the remaining staff to prep a car and to fetch his gift. Hopefully, she would take a liking to it.

Fiora looked at the grandfather clock placed in her bedroom, ten minutes to seven. She bit her lip as she looked over herself in the mirror. The cream-colored silk Demacian dress went to her knees, showing off her long limbs. It was sleeveless and had a deep cleavage, letting her breasts be shown off. The perky and full breasts that she often lamented during matches were what she hoped would make the dress work. If not, her hips and thin waist made her body more than enough. She did a turn, examining her rear and finding it to be firm and soft. The Grand Duelist mentally slapped herself for thinking of seducing her student. Sure, he was cute and could keep up with her at dancing, but he was… a student. She couldn't help, but find the situation erotically incorrect. Desiring the love of a student and he was younger, too! She had become twenty seven last year and from the news, Leben was only twenty two.

"Madam," Fiora's heart skipped a beat as she jumped from the sudden call, "Master De Lapith is here. Shall I show him to the lobby?" Fiora took a breath and put a hand to her chest before standing straight.

"Yes, tell him I'll be there!" The receding footsteps did nothing to calm Fiora's rapidly beating heart. She stepped here and there, going back and forth, before checking herself once again and exiting her room. It was now or never! She would confess her love to him.

Leben stood in front of a painting of Fiora. Her pink-streaked hair stood against the dark paint and of the background, but went well with her armor. The artist either decided to paint her in her armor or the subject demanded it. Either way, the painter had gotten the exact image of the Grand Duelist.

"Leben, welcome!" Fiora's voice pierced the air, grabbing Leben's attention and seemingly pulling him to her. She went down the stairs from the second floor, her heels clacking on the stone, which he saw to be white with something shiny attached to the heels. Then, the hem of her cream silk dress graced his eyes before being outshined by the visage of Fiora. She rarely did makeup, but clearly today was not the case. Her eyes were accentuated by a light eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her cheeks had a bit of a blush and her lips were painted a bright red. The hair that usually framed her face was now tied up in a bun, leaving no hair to hang around her face, instead it seemed to present it to all that looked her way. Leben was breathless, only his eyes could take in the information, leaving his hands slightly shaky. Fiora snorted at Leben's stunned expression and elegantly walked down the stairs, going right up to the young man's face. Leben had stepped back by this point, his black shoes tapping on the stone. The Grand Duelist reached Leben's face, caressing his cheek before turning away, letting him get a whiff of her perfume.

"Ah! Fiora, I have a gift for you!" The woman in silk turned quickly with a look of curiosity and girlish excitement. Leben caught this and felt his heart melt at how much of a cute girl she looked when she wasn't glaring or scowling.

"Well? Let's see." Fiora's face was still in the childlike, suppressed, excited smile as Leben picked up his box from the lobby tea table. The box was quite large and it was wrapped in white paper with a pink satin tie. He handed the elegant woman the box and watched as she gracefully and gently took off the tie. She held it on her arm and undid the wrapping, making sure not to tear it.

As the blue box's top was removed, Fiora let go of her suppressed smile. She ran a hand across the fabric of the dress. It was silk, but the front of the dress had a unique addition. Shining tiny jewels, sparkled at her, not too gaudy, but it spoke of care and attention. The color of the dress was white, but the gems were a light pink, going with Fiora's hair. It had a split down the sides, an obvious acknowledgement of Fiora's love for tango.

"Merci, Leben. It's beautiful." She held it up, examining its texture and how it seemed to glow and move like water. Leben could only smile like an idiot, happy and content with her reaction.

"Ahem, mademoiselle et monsieur, le dinner is ready." Fiora and Leben returned to their formal states, Fiora making sure not to smile and instead look as confident as ever. Leben removed his grin and straightened his face. As the butler lead them to the dining room, the butler rolled his eyes as he saw how the two younger nobles had swiftly removed their smiles. As he walked straight and proper, he rolled his eyes, _Kids these days_ …

The Demacians were seated across from each other, the table neither too long nor too wide, letting them speak easily and comfortably across from each other even with the food between them. The entree to start was thinly cut and sauteed beef with special basil and paprika sauce. As the two sat down with their respective plates set before them, they waited. With quiet thanks, the butler closed the doors and left Leben and Fiora in peace. The high windows showed darkness outside, but to them, each other seemed to light up the ginormous room.

"Fiora… I must thank you for inviting me for dinner." The wine set before them was dark and tempting to Leben. "But, I must ask you, why?" Fiora sipped her wine, enjoying the alcoholic flavor mixed with grapes.

"Is it so wrong?" Fiora asked, her face was sharp as ever, none of the girlish charm left. She was either annoyed or upset.

"Er- no, but what if news spread?" Fiora scoffed and looked Leben straight in the eye.

"My servants are loyal."

"What if I spread news?"

"I hope not."

"And if I do?"

"You won't."

"Who says?" Fiora looks at Leben with a glare, but he's in all the way. All though he loved her, wanted her, he couldn't risk anything happening that would affect either of them negatively.

"You're not the kind of man I know to do such a thing." Leben's breath is still, his words squirming in his throat.

"How do you know?"

"WHY IS IT WRONG?" Fiora got up and slammed the table, shaking the plates and rattling the silverware. Her hair had gotten in her face, but her stare pierced Leben's soul. The younger one's mind was empty. Now he'd done it. Fiora sat down and drank her wine, tipping it over without a care.

"Leben… You're my best student. You're smart enough to know what I dislike, you've been wonderful since the day I met you…" She was looking down at the table, Leben could only look up at the pause, "So why do you do things that I dislike- today of all days!?" Fiora waved her hand to emphasize her emotion. Two small tears ran down and marred her makeup, they ran down her face, meeting at her chin. They fell, combined, and hit the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Fiora nodded and dabbed her eyes lightly with the napkin.

"Heh, it's fine. It feels good to say it." She took a deep breath and looked at Leben.

"Fiora, it might be a bad time, but I should say it now before I get barred from any contact with you in the future." Fiora raised an eyebrow. "Like many men, I've fallen for you. Your beauty, your talent, but above all, your actions." Leben held a breath, waiting to see if Fiora would throw the knife she was clutching tightly. "Ever since you taught me how to dance, I could only try my best to reach you. Now I've gone and threw the only chance I have." He swallowed his saliva, making sure to say it clear. "Would you perhaps like to get to know each other better? After this?" Fiora let go of the knife. A silent moment passes and Fiora's head is in her hand.

"Heh… Heheh, tu es vraiment le meilleur." She sniffles and looks up. "Oui, I would like that." She chuckles and Leben breathes comfortably. "Does this mean we are dating?" Leben blushed at Fiora's bluntness.

"Yes, if it's fine with you." Fiora laughs and Leben chuckles. The night is filled with their banter, discussing music and dance, Arstor's language, and the food. Of course, as the meal is brought in, the butler could only sigh in relief as he saw that there wasn't a corpse in the dining room. He last saw them eating their meals, staring into each other's eyes, and- _geez, they're already flirting_ ….

Alcohol stinks from the two nobles' breath. By now, they've eaten well and the clock had reached eleven. The plates were cleared, leaving only wine on the table. The manor is empty, minus the guards in the guardhouse.

"Lllllleben," She moans, "You've such a nice _ass._ " Her language was gauche and lacking any formality, transformed by alcohol and sultriness. Leben could only smile and try his hardest not to pay attention to his raging hard on. Fiora's dress had slipped off her shoulder, showing that she didn't wear a bra and gave the man across from her a little more of the fleshy tits. Leben's jacket was on the chair and his three buttons on his shirt were undone, showing his muscled pectorals and giving Fiora a bit of a tease.

"Fiora… You're so sexy. Everytime we touch, I get this feeling… The feeling never goes away." Fiora strolled over, giving her hips a sexy step with each stride. She sat on the table and leaned over, showing her cleavage, and giving Leben an even harder erection. They looked into each other's eyes, but Fiora took a quick glance down and saw a sight that made her gasp in delight. A hardening _rapier_ , strong _foil_ , a dance waiting to be started. Giggling, she got off the table and went between Leben's legs. The white-haired man could only stare into his teacher's eyes as she got under the table. Hands of thin fingers ghosted his thighs, going dangerously close to his heated loins. A stray finger dragged its tip from balls to head, making sure to come down and rub the head and stain his trousers with a bit of pre-cum. Leben moaned, but he couldn't reach under the table. The finger did its attack again, making sure to rub his head in a circle, teasing him. He bucked his hips, trying to find Fiora and find her he did.

His dick rubbed against something soft and fleshy, but bumped into something hard.

"Mmmm, eager are we? Well don't worry, this cheek isn't the one you want." _Oh gods_. Leben could only hold in a moan at the sultry voice. A warm hand went to his waistline and pulled the zipper a bit, unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants down. Fiora looked at the tall meat-obelisk. It twitched and radiated heat, seemingly wanting to stab flesh. She took heady breaths of the scent of Leben's loins, rubbing her face against the meat, as if teasing him with the repeated action. Before Leben could do anything, she hooked her fingers on the waistband and slowly pulled the boxers down, making sure not to get caught on the grand meat. It was about six inches and about six in circumference, but besides that, it looked more like a long pole than an actual penis. The skin was stretched and the veins were visible against the skin. The thing seemed to stare at her angrily, demanding touch with its twitching beat. The Grand Duelist, took off her bun and let her hair out, this would require a tempo more than three beats per measure.

"Fiora, stop teasing me and- ahhh," Leben moaned and leaned over as he felt warmth slimy liquid cover his meat. He felt hair tickle his pelvis and a slimy tongue run itself against his penis, covering only half of his length. Then, the soft plump lips wrapped at the middle slowly went down. The muscles clenched itself against the meat, making sure that the owner of the thick meat would feel the texture of the lips. Her tongue sloshed side to side against the dick, making sure to taste the organ. Then, it hit her throat, making her gag. Leben was panting, but when he heard that moan, he could only hump up as he twitched. Fiora gagged again, finding the pain and the erotic noise to be arousing. She went up and down again, gagging and bumping her throat. Leben moaned louder, feeling the slimy and soft texture of his teacher's throat. _She likes this… The dirty woman_. He humped up repeatedly, hearing and feeling his lover moan on his dick. He humped more, harder, faster, feeling the saliva drip and splurt onto his pelvis and balls. Fiora had lifted her dress and moved her black underwear out of the way. She rubbed her folds with each thrust and gag, eventually rubbing faster and faster. She inserted a finger in, moaning and sucking on the meat harder as she pumped herself. _If he sees me like this, ooooh_ _gods_. She felt a rush go through her as she felt the shame and excitement.

"Mmmmm mmmmph" **hump gag- hump gag- hump gag- hump gag**.

"Me too, ugh!" **hump gag- hump gag- hump gag- hump gag- hump gag- hump gag- hump gag- hump gag-** and a dam breaks. Leben felt his dick twitch and pulse as he sent a stream of semen and sperm into Fiora's mouth. She suckled on half his dick, licking his tip as the salty liquid coated her mouth and tongue and roof, lining her teeth. Leben could only relax as he felt himself enter high, his dick pulsing with release and his body in pleasure. Fiora on the other hand suckled harder, moaning and spraying the floors with her urine and release. As she let go of the meat, Leben moved the chair. He got a view of the tongue-penis dancer and was left with a rising erection.

Her makeup was ruined, black streamed down her face, lipstick on her cheeks and on his dick, and a face that spoke of a masochistic ecstasy. Her breasts were fully on display, the pink nipples pert with arousal and the little hairs of her trimmed bush peeking from below. The mess on the floor only added to the beauty of it all, the total disregard for customs and the disregard of a need to be pristine and perfect. Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist, the master of all, was a quivering sloppy mess that fingered herself to sucking and gagging on his dick while pissing herself to the pleasure of sucking him off.

She got up, crawling on his legs and touching his cheek. Leben did the same, finding her face to be intricately beautiful up close as well. Fiora reached down and gripped the hard meat. She stroked it lightly, getting it harder. With a tentative lick and a nip on his neck, he huffed and pushed her onto the table. With her ass out and her chest down, he spread her legs. Panting, he inhaled her womanly scent, twitching with anticipation. Her lips were red and wet, perfectly ready. He got up and put his meat on her rear, rubbing the thing between the cheeks. These fat cheeks that rubbed against him when he danced with her, how they bounced when she moved or how they strained on her tight clothes. He held his dick at her eager pussy, making sure to rub it good at the entrance, and reared his hips back. Like a fencer in perfect form, he lunged and pierced her through. He tore through her hymen, the tight entrance tightening and becoming wetter. The scream was mixed with tears and pleasure, her ass shaking and slapping on his, begging for more. And more she got.

He didn't bother to check and started on his work. The grand dining room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping glorious flesh and the sound of the master of the dining room moaning and crying her lungs out. The tight walls constricted his dick and her juices ran down both their legs. Sweat formed on each other, making a sheen in the light. Her dress was hiked up and dirtied, but neither cared. As Fiora was being pummeled by the white-haired Demacian, Leben could only do his best to hold out. He felt his heart beat faster and his chest rush with a need for release, but he wanted more. Fiora tried to get up to take off her dress, but a sudden smack and pain made her yelp and tighten up. **Smack-cry, smack-moan, smack-groan, smack-shudder, smack-smack-smack-smack-**. The sound didn't stop and the tears were of sick pleasure instead of suffering. Her ass was red with a hand print and her pussy lips were puffy and raw as she had came long before. Yet, Leben was not done. His hair was in his face, he just humped away, but it was too much. Her reactive tightening, her sounds, and the way she felt was too much. Tight, soft, erotic, and a cannon fired white all over the pink fertile land. The warm cannon shells coated her walls, warming her stomach and core. They stayed connected, Fiora panting and her face on the wood while Leben was bent over her, dick hard and throbbing with shots of white. As it slowed its pumping, he pulled out and saw his work slide out, dirtying the floor even more. The white creation that dripped out of the pink moved up and down with her breath. Red ass cheeks, pink puffy pussy, muscles sore as her ass, and tears all over her face and table. Leben sat down and peeled Fiora off the table and onto his lap. His dick slid back in, feeling the warmth and slick texture like home. He was hard, but it would go away, until then, he would enjoy it. She panted on his lap, feeling full and in nirvana.

"L-leben… Ooooh," She moaned as the pain of her ass cheeks sent pleasure through her. "I'm going to kill you." Her threat was empty and humorous. Leben laughed dryly.

"How? With your breasts?" Fiora laughed and shivered as the pain of her ass sent pleasure down her spine.

"Maybe. Looks like we're going to be sleeping together." Leben nodded, breathing in her hair and finding it to be fragrant.

The two had walked to the bedroom, dick still sheathed, but as soon as they pulled the covers over each other, Fiora had made sure to turn around and pull her lover into her chest. With his dick in her and his face in her bosom, they fell asleep. The morning came, sunlight pierced the dining room windows and the bedroom. The smell of reproductive fluids and urine stank in the dining room, but the maids and butlers made sure to be quick to clean. The head butler took in the damage and sighed.

"Kids these days. So amateurish." He looked down and saw the blood, urine, semen, and tears. The old man went outside the room and asked a maid to go to their master's room. "Tell madam that tea is ready." The little girl nodded and went up. Naturally, the couple freaked out and tried to hide behind the covers, but the girl just left them be. Leben looked at Fiora's ruined makeup and she looked at his disheveled white hair.

"You look so good."

"We have all day, mon amour." Leben chuckled pervertedly and Fiora giggle as Leben threw off the sheets, ready for round two.

 _Goddamn kids, I should probably get some pills for the madam._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This one's a bit fucked up... I do this to cope and to release some issues I have. My friend tells me I should do this.**

 **Nonetheless, thank you to those who reviewed or commented.**

 **I've been feeling a bit under the weather as I've been very tired lately.**

 **I'm hoping to make a Jinx fic soon (addressed to that guy)**

 **Irelia is too much of a boring person so probably not (addressed to that guy)**

 **Zed is definitely next, though (heheheheheheheh)**

The years of the League have gone by. Nations have lost their identity and equality is reached, utopia is founded. Minor conflicts exist, but nothing phenomenal enough to result in death or major injury. The people intermingle and procreate, mixing races and expanding business. Demacia loses its colors and arrogance as being a righteous beacon while Noxus lets go of their love for violence. These two major nations that had been warring are at peace now. The year is 65,656. Runeterra is at a time of peace. Art is blooming, magic is helping science, and science is helping magic. Nothing is in pain or suffering…

 _How boring…_ In a laboratory, deep underground, the works of a genius are building. The menacing red hues of the lights in the lab serve to set the tone for the genius's work, his presence frightening. The shape of this genius is that of a man, but with a third hand atop his shoulder. Yet, the movements lack the sporadicness of a human, it is replaced by the autonomous motions of a mechanical being. His arms move precisely and steadily, stopping at the right moments to pick or touch. There is a lack of breathing and is only very slight. This thing, this man, is Viktor. The former League of Legends champion, now a criminal.

The engineer's distaste for human flesh was obvious to many, his critique of the "meat bags" constant and on point. At the moment, he had replaced much of his body parts: his entire left arm, much of his skull, his knees and shins, and his heart. He remembered placing his bet on replacing his heart with the hextech generator, its marvelous crimson glow pulling him and pushing him to replace the weakest part of him. _Yes… There was that beauty. But that is no more! Now, I am complete and the glorious revolution shall begin!_ Viktor felt a bit of triumph spread through his body, but it was hiding something. It felt like a lump in his chest, riding across his whole body, but never there. Putting it to the side, he examined his work.

Five hundred aerial units based on Vel'Koz, four hundred focused-artillery units based on Kog'Maw, six hundred crowd/tank units that could constantly fuel themselves simply by consuming humans, four hundred scout/search-and-destroy units based on Skarner, and four hundred mass-artillery units based on Urgot. His creations were perfect, made with deadly efficiency, striving for perfection. Looking at the time in his brain, it was only night. The effect wouldn't do much to the many utopian cities of Runeterra, so he decided to wait. The Machine Herald put away his staff and proceeded to his resting chambers. Sleep, one of the things he found to be an anomaly. It empowered his core, but it also brought about an emotion. _Pah! Emotions? Only those weak meat-bags have those! I am not so weak, I am machine._ Viktor laid down on his "resting platform" or simply, a bed. As the lights dimmed, he felt himself losing consciousness and slipping into the recesses of his mind.

"Viktor… Viktor… Viktor!" The voice was… inhuman, yet it contained clear emotion. The artificial sound woke the Machine Herald and he found himself on a bench on a field. The sunset was beautiful as he stared into the sun, able to take on the rays. The green grass was swaying to the wind, a wind he felt on the skin of his face. As he turned to the voice, it came. The emotion, the "weakness" that he tried to smother. The sadness and happiness of seeing his loved one: Orianna. The Lady Of Clockwork's face was always still, unsmiling, but the emotion of her voice and her energy readings was enough to know that she was happy. Her form was beautiful, the care into her plating and gears beyond his work. Beyond that, her ability to retain emotion despite being a machine… It amazed him.

"O-Orianna?" Orianna tilted her head and got near him. She wasn't wearing her usual bladed skirt, leaving her core exposed. The blue light wasn't overpoweringly blinding, but it was certainly beautiful. Her long pale legs shined in the light, casted a soft orange from the sun. The female automaton's body was… exposed. Even if she had emotions, self-awareness, a soul… She had not gotten to wearing anything on top. To many, it didn't matter as they disregarded her as just a machine, but to Viktor… The man's love was on a manic level, an obsession. Her exposed pale chest was elegantly smoothed with perk breasts and a "stomach" leading into her core. Her legs were long and lithe and her pelvis was smooth and shiny, a tiny triangle between her legs and her crotch. The man who made her was very much like Viktor, her father must've had some obsession as well because Viktor could see that where a vagina would be, there was a slit and the material around her crotch looked more soft and like synthetic fiber. _She's… She's beautiful_.

"Viktor. You're flustered, are you alright? Did you make sure to clean your joints properly?" Orianna's face drew nearer and nearer, Viktor's face feeling hotter and hotter. Viktor's helmet was heating up, but it was impossible to take it off. So, as he saw his HUD signaling a heat warning, he did his best to calm himself….

"Orianna, I am fine. Your concern is warming, but it is unneeded." Viktor said. Orianna backed off, her energy wavering and seemingly hurt. Viktor immediately felt a sting as he realized how cold he sounded. "U-uh, but I did find it to be enjoyable. Your beauty and kind words are much too kind for someone like me!" _Idiot! What are you saying?_ Orianna looked up at him, her energy readings bouncing like a gleeful child.

"Hmmmm, Viktor… Is something wrong?" Orianna said, reaching for Viktor's hands. She held his metal and gloved hand. The Machine Herald felt the Lady of Clockwork's fingers, the masterful workmanship delighting him. On his human hand, the sensation was heightened by a sense of realism separate from the metal robotic hand. By now, Viktor's core was bouncing as well, but in a much more dark motion. He felt himself grow hard, the penis between his legs kept for reasons, but it grew hard nonetheless. His eyes wandered all over Orianna, taking in how long and graceful her legs were. Her face, the cold empty face seemed to beckon him, to make him scar it and mark it so that he could make it better.

A feeling… A feeling like falling into an abyss and sinking to the bottom, it empowered him to go deeper and lose what made him anything close to a "good human". Viktor suddenly rose and pushed Orianna onto the soft grass. He pinned the pale alloy-lady with his arms, his left and mounted hands holding down the swan-like creation below him. Orianna struggled and kicked, demanding what was going on. Despite all the action, Viktor held her down. His heart rate was sporadic and random, a chaotic mess of insanity.

"QUIET!" He yelled, his harsh voice silenced the clockwork machine. With his free right hand, he took off his helmet, the metal thing hissing. As he breathed fresh air, his face was revealed to the world. Once a handsome visage, it was now scarred and burned. Pale skin, sickly, had scars arcing like lightning from the right side of his jaw to the top of his forehead, the damage to his eyes evident. His lips had been burned, leaving a shiny texture like scales. His mouth was spread in a beast-like sneer, his teeth bared. His nose was almost childishly innocent, but it only added to the manic look. His hair was tousled and slightly greasy from his sweat. And the look in his eyes… Those yellow orbs that stared into Orianna's, it made her _fear_.

"Viktor, please-" Viktor went down and sniffed the alloy of Orianna's face, taking in the texture and handiwork as he kissed her cheek and lips. Orianna was silenced entirely, her shock and fear crumbling her. The Machine Herald went down, licking and kissing and sniffing at Orianna's form, enjoying the metallic taste. It reminded him of the blood in his mouth when he was left for dead by his colleague who stole his work. _Depression? Hah! That fool failed to kill me_ … As he rubbed the metal body, he felt his penis strain against his pants. The feeling of fabric rubbing his penis was arousing, but he wanted the beauty beneath him. His legs were between Orianna's so all he had to do was pull his trousers down. He reached and slowly and carefully did so, letting his organ feel the cool air. He shuddered and placed it on Orianna's pelvis. The fat thing was a long seven inches and a wide four in width. The heavy thing sat and cooled on the cold metal pelvis of Orianna, he started to hump.

Orianna was blank. The sight of her beloved Viktor, rubbing his penis on her was something she dreamed of, but not like this. Yet, the sight of Viktor showing such human emotions, such a true form of humans, it made her feel _aroused_. Her body automatically made the false organ in her lower section moisten and prepare, her "vagina" and "anus" puckering and becoming fleshier. The sensation was uniquely intriguing as it was like a course of data running through her.

Viktor placed his tip against the folds of Orianna, taking Orianna out of her mind. She watched in horror as the mammoth thing was being pushed into her. The feeling of having her metallic insides being pushed out and strained in her form, it was painful. The fat object was being shoved into her and even with the lubricants, it was too big. Viktor looked down and saw that it was going in, but not fast enough. With a huff, he reared back and thrusted forward, getting half in. With four inches in, he reached the cervix. He was disappointed, but the tightness was heavenly. A sickening smile went across his face as he realized that Orianna's father had designed his daughter to be made this way. _What a disgusting man. Then again, she is quite the creation_. Viktor pulled back and pistoned in, pushing into the artificial womb. The synthetic flesh was warm and tight, pushing against the cylindrical opening and walls. The tightness squeezed, his veins being rubbed against the bumps of the artificial vagina. Viktor huffed and panted with each hump, going back and forth with a steady tempo.

Orianna began to cry, emitting small whimpers. Viktor grinned, his dick hard at the sound of the machine with a soul crying.

"Your father knew what he was making! Oooh, your inner lining feels wonderful, Orianna!" He laughed and humped harder, feeling her metallic body. How smooth it was, perfectly rounded, and her legs, so plump yet so long and proportional. _And it's all mine! Mine! Mine! I get to desecrate it!_ Viktor thrusted deep, forcing his dick two inches into the crying machine's artificial womb before taking it out. He jerked it with his gloved hand, the lubricants applying well. With the mounted hand, he pulled Orianna's head up and got on top of her. He was on his knees, dick in his hand, aimed at Orianna's face. He let out a loud moan as he blew his load all over her, getting it in the engravings of her hair, covering the clean pale metal with creamy and milky liquid, and dousing her in his reproductive scent. Orianna cried as she felt the feeling of being fully violated and humiliated, the liquid dripping on her was unfelt, but the weight of it was disgusting.

"I'm not done yet!" Viktor pulled Orianna up and turned her over. A tiny rosebud of an anus was presented to him. The need to dirty and desecrate such a clean and well-designed thing made the maniac aroused. He felt his dick harden again, but used his hand to jerk himself to full length. Orianna could only cry and mutter indescribable sounds as she felt her anus meet the tip of Viktor's penis.

It was invasive, the fat thing prodding against her "anus". She had some sort of "feeling" with her hands and her genitals, but whenever something got near her rear, it was always unusual. Now was no different- no, it was worse. The man she loved, admired, and once respected, was forcing his fleshy organ into it.

Viktor moaned as he got the head in, the tight ring constricting and massaging his penis's head. With a deranged glee, he forced his length in, watching as the tight artificial skin ate more and more of his penis. As he felt himself reach a stop six inches in, he rubbed the metallic plating of her buttocks. His face was in the most wild sneer as he breathed heavily, the feeling of the artificial anus being one of the most pleasurable things he experienced. He pulled out all the way and pistoned back in, going harder and faster. As he thrusted, he laughed and moaned. Orianna could only cry and scream in agony as she felt true humiliation. The humiliation of a human girl losing her dignity. She clenched her anus, the idea of being humiliated like a real human girl sending signals down her spine. The sensation of the meat in her synthetic rear was disgusting…

Viktor pulled the champion's head up, using her chin. She met his face, an awful guise of insatiable mania.

"Orianna- ah, I'm going to shower you in my release. Prepare yourself. " Viktor pulled out and sprayed his cum all over Orianna's back. The load was heavy and long, worth at least a decade. Old and new cum covered the pale-lady's buttocks to her hair and onto the grass. Viktor could only moan as he looked down at the disfigured and degraded Lady of Clockwork. The creamy and gray color of his release contrasted with the clean and perfect white of Orianna's plating and the elegant champion's poise only made it worse. Face down, ass up, crying and sputtering.

Viktor awoke, his hand gripping the platform tightly and his mind in disarray. _What was that? Am I… am I so sick of a man to think of that? Oh… oh._ Viktor leaned over, holding his head in his hands as he felt the guilt crawling over him. His pants were stained and the smell of his deed conflicted with the sterile smell of his lab. _Maybe this invasion can hold…_ He got off the bed, changed his trousers, and put on a large coat. _It's time I go to her… I can fix this… I can fix myself…_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry for being late. My internet had to be replaced during the making of the sixth chapter.**

 **Requests?**

 **Also, I'm planning to make an actual story to connect everything and to explain my idea of the League.**

The Harrowing! A time of spooks and art, champions and summoners alike in costumes of culture and memes! And also the perfect time for a couple to go out. The League of Legends always releases new skins for certain champions on Harrow's Eve, which is always a wonderful time to meet fellow champions and summoners interested in fashion. Although, Taric and Jhin are dominating the fashion industry, it always is refreshing to see new works.

For this year's Harrow's Eve event, Zed was chosen. Upon being announced, many saw him emotionless, his face covered with his iconic mask. Yet, Syndra and Akali easily knew what was going on beneath that mask: pure excitement. If one was to lift the mask off, they would see eyes glowing with glee and a smile from ear to ear. Then again, if one did lift his mask off, an arm would go flying… Serves well in the time of Harrowing, one could suppose.

"Congratulations, Zed!" Syndra floated around Zed, pulling him around in circles as she giggled. Zed laughed, his laugh innocent and lacking the usual sinister tone. In his abode in the sky with Syndra, he was dressed in gray sweats and a undershirt, contrary to what many people assumed. Syndra herself had her hair tied in a ponytail-bun, her silver hair tickling Zed's arms.

"I can finally be a model!" Zed's face was truly childlike. His young face had hardly aged and although the scars made his visage frightening, a smile always changed the aura. His young Ionian face was like that of a model with a good jawline, minus the fact that his eyes were vicious crimson and scars covered a majority of his face. Where his cheeks would be thin yet full of innocence, large cuts going from the corners of his lips to his jaws created a sick smile. The "smile" was from an encounter with _The Golden Demon_ and served as a constant reminder. Scars went across his face, on his forehead, down his eye, and on the bridge of his nose. Yet, when he smiled, Syndra's heart nearly melted in a gushy firework of love.

Syndra's usual sharp face was now in a smile of happiness. Her face used to be one of constant scowling and sneering, but the fateful meeting changed everything. Now… The two live as the most powerful couple in Ionia and possibly Runeterra. Yet, the image of these two stoic power-hungry demons existed as being brooding dangers to the world. So when the summoner's council announced a new Harrow's Eve skin for Zed, everyone shuddered. The feeling of how this could empower the already powerful champion…. And also how many people may simply feed with him.

Nonetheless, the couple were ecstatic. Syndra had only experienced Harrow's Eve once, with the lucky chance of being taken to a party with Karma, she had gotten to see many costumes from all over Runeterra. Piltoverians dressed as cliche film characters, Zaunites dressed as a much more calm and clean people, or even a spectre pretending to be a spectre. It was all very… jovial. Syndra had gone as a Mirai, using a bit of magic to color her orbs and her skin while having the help of Karma make blue clothes. To say the least, many were as happy as she were.

"Syndra."

"Yes, Zed?" Zed looked into Syndra's glowing purple eyes and she into his red ones.

"I can't do it." Syndra tilted her head.

"What?"

"I can't go out there dressed in some costume…" Zed put his head in his hands, his short black hair rustling as he ran his hand through it.

"Oh dear, Zed- you can do it! It'll be great! And plus, I heard that Shen has become a bit more loose in his code! Not to mention, it's been awhile since you had an original skin, right?" Syndra had lowered herself to Zed's head, gently pulling his arms away to show his face. The Master of Shadows was staring at blankness, possibly imagining the awkward silence as he walks into a room of champions.

"No, Syndra, I'm going to cancel it." Zed murmured. Syndra looked down at Zed, pouting. She saw the art and outline for the new skin and to say the least, she was excited. To see her lover's abs and body in cool and spooky glowing paint, ghostly blue armor, and a new crown to boot!

"Zeeeeed, but I'm going too! And I promised Karma to bring you along."

Zed felt a nerve stop. Had he heard that right? Syndra told her friend that she was bringing him along? Oh no no no!

"Syndra! B-but I'm horrendous! I can't face Karma!" Zed was looking at Syndra with panicked eyes, wide saucers to her calm orbs. Syndra inhaled before looking at Zed sternly. Zed gulped.

"Zed… I know what you did. But we all have our own sins. Compared to you, I barely come close. But I'm the only who can barely come close. That's why I'm here. Don't be afraid to show yourself." Zed looked at Syndra, taking in her stern guise and feeling his worried fractured face straighten itself with confidence. Zed erased his frown and had a neutral mouth, but confident eyes.

"You're right. I'll go to the League's fashion show. Afterwards, we'll go to the costume party at Karma's." Syndra smiled and took Zed's face in her hands, kissing him. Zed kissed back, feeling his ego swell as he felt the soft lips on his scarred rough ones.

The fashion show went as planned, Zed had gotten into the dressing room and was quickly put through a series of hands and tools that changed his entire appearance. First, with the armor pieces which was lighter due to the reduction. Without the entire torso piece, a lack of most of his arm-pieces, and having only a crown-like mask, he was much lighter. The glowing paint that went over him stuck on and felt more like second skin than paint. As he stepped out of the conundrum of the tools, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Cold gray gauntlets held his claws, phantom-made with energy. His waist guard had a bit of a cloak that covered his trousers and showed off his metal greaves, the knee guard being a bit more rounded. The chestpiece and shoulder guards were very similar with sharp edges reminiscent of old Ionian warlords. The metal mask was made with light metals and magic as the "crown" was more horns than crown. The summoners had applied a bit of magic to his hair and blades to make them have a shade of ominous light purple to meld with the constant eerie blue. Overall, he was like an Ionian legend, a ronin who came straight out of the ground.

"Look at you! And people say you're more of a monk than a ninja." A strong yet edged voice of a woman spoke behind Zed. As he turned he saw an all too familiar face of a Noxian. Except, the iconic red colors and near-insane grin was replaced with deathly blues and a relaxed smile. Katarina was in her own outfit, consisting of tight-fitting leather and glowing blue magic.

"The Sinister Blade, good evening." Zed crossed his arms and took on a neutral stance.

"Hah! Take out 'Sinister' and we'll have a good evening, Zed." Katarina stepped closer, playing with a custom knife. She twirled it and flipped it with one hand nonchalantly.

"My apologies, Katarina."

"Just say Kat."

"Kat."

"It's good. Look, I heard you're coming to Karma's party. Syndra's a great friend and a person I hold dear to me." She steps closer, blade in a steady grip, "So don't fuck up her day." She stared into Zed's eyes, both blue and as keen as a needle.

"I won't."

"Good." She sheathes the knife and steps away, swaying her hips. Zed follows her and the two meet up with Viktor to start the show.

"Hah hah hah-" _Need to spit out blood. Patch this up soon. Kill him quickly!_ The Golden Demon, Khada Jhin. After the death of the master, Khada Jhin seemed to be even more elusive than ever. Constantly finding him right after he left his work was tough, but he was much more dangerous up close. Like a rose, Jhin's thorns stuck and stuck hard. Each bullet either barely missed or hit a nonvital. Yet, as the shots stacked up, Zed felt the stress coming. _One shot grazed the left forearm, one bullet stuck between claw blades, two in my back- thank the gods for the new armor, and two cuts in my face._ The metallic taste of his blood was distracting. The cut that tore his cheeks stung, but it filled him with a rage that kept him standing. _I can do this!_ As he peered from behind his cover, he saw Jhin with a multitude of traps ready and multiple blades and guns. The Virtuoso twirled his usual gun in one hand while in another, he flipped the custom revolver on his finger. His outfit was much more unusual as well, this time wearing a black skin suit with the most unusual ivory mask. It looked like some kind of crown, but the face was covered with a hole in the center and curved openings on the side like wings. Instead of the usual cloak, Jhin had wings of light. The light was red and clearly blood as the smell was strong. The purple tunic and trousers mixed with the ivory created an ominous image as Jhin laughed and laughed, seemingly affected by a madness beyond the artist's own.

"Oh please, Zed, I can see you. You're not nearly as good as you think you are, you fiend!" Jhin spat out the last word, malice lacing and riding on the sound. Jhin poised, aiming at the rock Zed was behind. Quickly, Zed sunk into the shadow and appeared about thirty feet from behind Jhin. In a swift effort, he summoned his shurikens and threw them, the whirling projectiles spinning right towards the shoulder blade and spine of the crazed madman. Yet, all Jhin did was turn and shoot the blades. "You're not nearly as good as your father, but you'll make do. Now, dance for me!" The loud shot signaled a fourth bullet and time slowed as it fired. It was like moving in an ocean of blood and mud, each muscle seeming to respond slower than the mind could command. Then, the searing explosive pain. The feeling of being hit by something akin to a blade and a hammer followed by a bomb in his shoulder was deafening. His hearing seemed to stop working, his sense of smell dead, and only being able to feel. The bullet had stuck itself deep in Zed's shoulder, exploding inside his shoulder and destroying his shoulder blade and part of his arm. As he looked down, eyes blurred with the threat of passing out, he saw red gushing out of his shoulder, a giant crater that went deep.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! How beautiful!" Jhin's voice snapped the daze in half, the pain seemingly awakening Zed. The ninja howled as he was filled with rage and pain, the pain of his cut open cheeks seemingly like tiny tickles. The sensation of his skin and muscles being burned was blindingly painful. It was more painful than the time he had fought the Zaunite drug lord who drilled his thigh with a power drill.

"You… Agh!- Asshole!" Jhin laughed even more, tapping the side of his gun against his head.

"Come come, we have much more to do before the curtain call." Jhin raised his ivory gun, the revolver now at his side, and aimed straight at Zed. The target dropped itself into shadow, away from the deadly point of the tool of art. Jhin scanned his surroundings, the temple he had broken into was covered in rubble from his explosive opening. The blood-wings he had made specially with some engineering and the blood of the monks and elders. Panting to the right snapped Jhin into position as he aimed with the revolver now, the third shot ready.

"Yes, play your part, Zed." Jhin pulled the trigger, aiming at the shadows. The shadow moved, sliding and crawling on the rocks behind a boulder. Jhin sighed as he held onto his fourth shot, his ivory tool aimed at the rock. "Don't disappoint me, Zed- HURK!" The feeling of metal piercing through his stomach and lungs, breaking ribs and cutting his skin, Zed.

"I've got you now, Khada Jhin!" Zed growled through heavy breaths, blood covering his chin. His armor was gone, the broken helmet and armor discarded somewhere. Only the claws remained and they had gone straight into Jhin's back.

"Heh-" Jhin coughed out blood, spurts flying from the hole in front of his mask, "I said that it has yet to be the curtain call. There is much more awaiting us!" The flash of light on metal forced Zed to fall back as Jhin had swung a knife at him. It passed through air as Jhin juggled three knives. His guns had been thrown onto the ground and trying to pick them up would mean death. This wouldn't do… No no NO NO NO NO! Jhin growled as he opened up his tunic and pulled out a giant lotus. This one was unique to his devices.

Zed bit his tongue as he remembered the fight. The scar on his cheeks stung as he remembered the Virtuoso swiping and cutting his face and stabbing him in the cheeks when Zed tried to get close. _This costume's really nice._ Zed walked down the aisle, cameras flashing and female summoners cheering. _Geez, I'm glad Syndra isn't like them… Oh wait, she is._ In the corner of his eye, silver hair went up and down as glowing purple eyes stared wide open. _I told her that I would show it to her up close…_ Despite his chagrin, he smiled. It felt nice being accepted and having to be able to do something for people. As he turned to show his face to the other side of the aisle, he saw an all too familiar messy black-tail and green eyes staring at him.

Zed walked off the aisle, protected by the executive summoners' magic. Akali stared at Zed, nostalgia returning. How long had it been since she had talked to him? She remembered the intimate memories of him teaching her how to properly blend into shadows and how to use smoke bombs. His warm voice, his pinpoint teachings, and his patience… It was all very kind and warm. There was also _that_ time. Her awkwardness feeling stifling, his kind voice coaxing her to show her body to him, his loving embrace, and his _steaming_ rod. _No! I'm here to just say hi_ … Akali mentally slapped herself for remembering that time. She saw her old mentor walk into the building. _I guess now_.

The crowd was deafening and the silence of the room was very much comforting. Katarina had been bombarded by admiring fangirls and fanboys while Viktor was slovenly surrounded and analyzed by the more younger summoners comparing Viktor's skin to a character from something else. Zed himself had many female summoners and males admiring him. The sight of familiar summoners was comforting as he often conversed with them during matches. Yet… the sight of his former colleague, his close classmate, his previous _lover_. It shook him to his core. As Katarina and Viktor left Zed in his silence, the sound of a window opening broke his thoughts. Soft steps and green eyes approached him.

"Long time no see… Zed." The way she spoke his name… It was all too familiar, it ran a pain across his chest.

"Indeed, Akali." The two were silent, Zed in his costume and Akali in leggings and a tight fitting, black button-up. Akali stared at Zed's yes, knowing that behind the magic lenses, his real eyes were looking at her. Taking in her appearance, her body, her shape. Zed raked her with his mind, remembering the athletic yet soft body on his. Her girlish charm was there and the way she could relate to him, it was very much alluring. She had been only thirteen back then when he was at the right age of twenty. Now, she was a good eighteen and he was twenty five. Time had passed by much too quickly.

"Zed… I've… I've missed you." Zed's throat closed up. "Ever since you left the Kinkou Order. Since you changed. I don't know anymore, you still seem to be the same, but there is a definite change." Zed felt a sting in his heart, but knew it was true. _I did change._ "Even when our order joined with yours, I never got to see you." Akali's voice broke and she sniffled. "I've missed you!" Tears ran down her face, her nose sniffling, and she stepped closer to him, hand stretched out to him.

Zed was stuck. _I've missed you too. I've missed you so much, but you never came when I called for you, for Shen, for anyone to help me when I needed you the most._ Yet, despite Zed's thoughts, a pain in his chest lingered, strangling him and wrapping thorns around his ribs and pulling his bones in. The pain hurt, the nostalgia hurt, it all hurt. Zed stepped forward and took Akali in his arms. The short girl felt much softer than he remembered, but her voice, her scent, and her face was the same.

"I've missed you too, Akali." Akali looked up at him, her arms at her sides and Zed's arms around her. He steps away, this time with less distance. "But you must know." Akali looked down and nodded. "I love Syndra. I love you too, but I simply can't let go of Syndra now. She was there when I was at my lowest... " Zed quickly shut himself up before he let his past anger drive his words.

Akali could only look at the ground and let her tears fall. Five years… Five long years and she had grown in those five years, not by a lot, but she had grown nonetheless. The memories of crying due to Zed's leaving, the emptiness in her heart, the lust that had boiled, the death of her emotions, and learning of Zed joining the League. Five long years of crying, emptiness, being unfilled, and a sliver of hope. All for this moment… She had tried to reach him before, but he always seemed to push her away. At the same time… She could not deny Syndra's existence.

"I see… Thank you Zed." She stepped through the window again, disappearing. Zed didn't breath as he held the scent of Akali on his body. She had worked up a bit of a sweat before coming to him, either she was running or she had ran along roofs to get past the guards. Nonetheless, the smell was heavy in his nose and brought about many old memories. Her soft skin, such lithe arms wrapped around him, her lips on his, her liquids on his tongue… Zed sighed before leaving through the portal to go to the dorms and to go to Karma's place.

"Zed! Welcome!" Karma was dressed in her Sun Goddess outfit, the green-aqua pieces went well with her eyes and tanned skin. Zed walked in and was greeted with an interesting sight. Riven was on Lucian's lap while she played Poker with Syndra and Ahri. The three women had shot glasses emptied and placed next to each other. _A drinking game_? Syndra turned and saw her beloved in his striking ghostly costume and got up.

"Ooh, you look so cool!" She wrapped her arms around Zed's neck and pecked him on the cheek/mask. He hugged her back and was about to sit when he felt an all too familiar presence. One that reeked of duties, order, and… Ionian perfume? Shen walked through a door, in yellow armor and without a mask. The two brothers looked at each other. Then at their costumes.

"Hey."

"Yo." An awkward silence passed. Everyone watched and held their breaths.

"Uh, how've you been?" Zed was flabbergasted. The uptight, morally straight, Shen said… "Yo". The world must've ended some time ago.

"I've been good. Uh, want a drink?"

"Sure." An angry sigh was heard as the nine-tailed vastaya got up and gave Zed a warm smile before punching Shen in the chest.

"Aren't you two brothers? What's with your weird attitude?" Shen coughed and Zed looked at his arm blades.

"It's been a while." Ahri face-palmed in annoyance.

"No kidding. Talk!" She went into the kitchen and brought out beer from Ionia, handing a bottle to each of the brothers. Zed murmured a thanks and looked at Syndra for help. She just stared and smiled, waiting for the result. Sighing, he took off his mask and chugged his drink. Everyone took in the sight of the scarred face, aghast with surprise, but hiding it well.

In thirty minutes, Zed and Shen had downed a bottle each and felt their tongues loosen.

"You're into idols, man?" Shen blinked droopily and swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"Yeah man- Ahri is the best, she sings better than any other group. Also, she got the moves man." Shen was drunk. His lack of tolerance towards alcohol helped and Zed felt a strip of happiness going through his body. A happiness of repairing. "What about you, maaaan?"

"Syndra's wonderful. She can handle so many balls." The two brothers laughed loudly, their childish comedy pleasant, but Syndra just rolled her eyes. Lucian, Riven, and Karma had gone somewhere to create an orchestra of squeaking, moaning, and slapping, while Ahri snored on the couch. Ionian beer was some good stuff.

"You know man… It's so nice to see you again." Zed nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"I just… I just wished Akali would open up more." Zed's smile broke. The memory of Akali was as painful as it was before.

"Why don't we just bring her here?" Syndra quipped in, her usual outfit lacking the crown. She held Zed's hand, her gaze comforting.

"Syndra… It's, uh…."

"I know what happened Zed." Syndra sat up, back straight and her presence powerful. "She's been a great friend to me. She told me to keep it a secret that she talks to me, but I honestly think that it would be fine to bring her here." She leaned in close, next to Zed's ear, no longer caring as Shen laid down and fell asleep. "And she can join us for tonight." Zed's heart jumped. His girl, his beloved, wanted to do a threesome with another girl he loved. His loins stirred with the memory of his younger years, while his imagination mixed in Syndra.

"Really?"

"Really." Syndra got up and opened a door next to the kitchen. Zed followed her, his mind filling in the blanks of a certain heaviness. Akali sat on the bed, eyes slightly wet, and on her side, sniffing what looked to be his underwear. Her fingers rubbed her loins, her strong legs wrapped and squirming.

Zed could only watch with an open mouth. The green eyed ninja was inhaling his scent and rubbing herself twice with every sniff. Her legs twitched, her body shook, and she moaned. Syndra was behind Zed, her arms on his shoulders.

"We both want this, Zed." She walks in front of him, guiding him by the hand. "So come." Akali looked up as she realized that Syndra and Zed were in the room. She quickly got under the covers, covering her body. She squeaked something with wide eyes and a red face. Zed was as hard as diamonds. Her cuteness, her innocence, how he missed it. Yet, the sultry and childish lover to his left was as amorous.

"Akali."

"Z-zed." Akali let the covers go and Zed stepped closer. He embraced her, feeling her warm body on his and her breasts… They grew alright. No words were spoken, he felt her love and her happiness. She could love him, he could love her, while loving Syndra. It was perfect. She yelped as he carried her bridal style to the bathroom while Syndra floated along. Karma's bathroom was quite spacious, even in her dorm. Syndra removed her clothes, watching Zed take off his armor and gear, his scarred face red with lust. Akali quietly stripped off her shirt, her wetness all over her legs.

Zed's blue glowing paint was still on and he went into the shower next to the large bath. As he was about to turn on the shower, he felt a small hand grab his left wrist and long smooth fingers grab his arm.

"Zeeeeed…."

"Master…" Syndra and Akali both said, purple and green eyes glinting with lust. Akali's face was pink blush, her breaths heavy. Syndra just had a look of sheer anticipation, she was smiling and begging silently with her eyes. The two got up, each got a loofah hanging on the racks, and lathered them up with soap. The water was turned on, warm water running all over the three. The shower wasn't small, but it wasn't large. Syndra placed a hand on Zed's chest, while she kissed his neck and rubbed the loofah against his right arm. Akali was on her knees, rubbing the loofah on his legs, and caressing his sac. The meat between his legs grew harder. It had been on Syndra's stomach, rubbing her bountiful breasts. It poked her underbreasts as her arm went up and down.

The girl and the woman on his chest and his back both remembered the powerful length. Long eight inches with a circumference of six inches. Its veiny length rubbed on Syndra, making her moan in playful pleasure. Zed just watched as his two lovers removed the paint from his body, enjoying the soft and the smooth skin running across his body. The constant rubbing and massaging on his balls made his dick ache for attention and Syndra quickly came in, reading his twisting face. She reached down to the base and held it with two fingers, barely wrapping around. She watched closely as her lover moaned with the small strokes. She smiled as she pleasured her man, pumping his length lightly at the base.

Akali, reached around and felt Syndra's hand working Zed's meat. Feeling competitive, she went for the head. She cupped the bulbous tip, rubbing it with her palm and loving the feeling of the smooth flesh. Her hand went round and round, making sure to rub it in a constant tempo. Zed moaned as the extra hand working his aching penis made his knees tremble and his abdomen tremble.

 _Pump, rub, pump, rub, pump, rub, pump, rub,_ it made his penis throb and twitch as the feeling of something heavy toiling in his crotch moved up to the head. Just a little more… _rub, pump, rub, pump, rub, pull, pull, pull, suckle-_ Zed moaned as the heavy load waiting in his rod flew out. The warm and wet cavern swallowed it all, taking in the white juice. It sputtered on the roof of her mouth, ran along her cheeks, and nestled next to her tongue. Looking down, he saw teary green eyes looking at him with lust and a need of approval. Syndra pumped his length slower now, making sure to get out every last bit.

Zed reached down and caressed Akali's cheek lovingly. With the other hand, he pulled Syndra in for a kiss, clearly pleased. Syndra blushed and giggled at the romantic gesture that didn't fit in with the sexual scene. The platinum haired beauty and the scarred champion both looked down at a coughing Akali, who after a few coughs, opened her mouth up to the two of them. Clean. She smiled sheepishly at Zed who pulled her up. He smiled pervertedly as an idea came to his head and Syndra and Akali could only wonder.

"Syndra, Akali, both of you put your hands on the wall and face each other with your hips out." The two did so, feeling the warm water run down their form. Syndra was much more voluptuous, but lacked the defining muscle on her body like Akali. Akali's much more fit form defined her waist and abs more, but her breasts weren't as large as Syndra's. Black hair went down with silver, green eyes into purple. The two friends, panted at each other, feeling each other's love for the same man.

"Ahhh!" Syndra moaned as she felt a hand rub cold body wash on her inner thighs. Akali moaned as well, stifling it by biting her lip. Zed was behind them, rubbing body wash. Their thighs, thicc and strong; their calves; their buttocks, fat and fashioned from care and exercise; their backs, sexily curved and powerful with muscles holding breasts; their chests, large and perky, and their beautiful mounds one with hair and another bare and hairless. His left hand palmed the silver-haired pussy, rubbing the lips while pumping her tiny hole with his middle finger. To the right, he rubbed the younger and hairless vagina, making sure to powerfully finger her with two fingers while occasionally rubbing her clitoris.

The woman moaned, loving the feeling of Zed's rough fingers exploring their inner walls. Zed himself took pleasure in feeling the women's pinkness around his fingers, feeling himself grow harder and harder with every moan they released. He noticed that Syndra's legs were shaking, trying to stay opened while also trying to close. Akali on the other hand was trying her best not to crumple to the ground, her face contorting into pure pleasure with a masochistic enjoyment from not being able to see Zed.

He pumped and pumped, fingered and fingered, and soon it came. Two waterfalls, two crashes, two waterworks. Syndra moaned into her hand as she bit on her finger while she felt her body send shivers of electricity. The embarrassing sensation of her fluids squirting all over Zed, the knowledge that he was smiling and enjoying the sight of pissing herself, Syndra could only fall in ecstasy. Akali on the other hand was much more… twisting. As her orgasm came, she felt her mind blank in a wave of heated release. Her muscles twitched, minds of their own, as she hugged her body and slid to the ground, a torrent releasing onto the shower floor.

Zed stepped back and observed his handiwork. Syndra's piss had washed off, but the sight of her smiling stupidly and Akali shuddering and moaning was hardening. He turned the water off and with the girls on his shoulders, he brought them to the bed. Akali's scent was still on the bed, but it only added to the mood. He gently laid them on the bed, Syndra smiling her kind warm smile, laced with a zesty passion. Akali looked at Zed longily, like a young school girl. They both looked at his ready penis, its hardness like a flagpole. Syndra was the first to get to the pole, waddling on her knees. She placed her hands on Zed's abs, feeling the muscle and his strong posture. Not to mention, the heated dick rubbing her cheek.

Zed was breathing heavily, the soft texture of Syndra's cheek, her white hair tickling his legs and balls, and the way she looked at his meat and him. Behind the lust, her love sat upon a throne of control. She turned around on all fours, raising her hips and arching her back.

"Come on, dear." She gave another wiggle, shaking her pale smooth ass, its squishiness and jiggly texture alluring and seductive. "Come get it, _honey_." Zed chuckled, holding his dick in his hand and rubbing the wet open lips with the other hand. He aimed it right at the hole, feeling the wetness coat his head. As he was about to spear forward, he felt a hand stop him. Akali put a hand against his chest. She went down, tongue hanging. The younger girl rubbed her pink muscle on the meat, tasting the unique flavor of reproductive organ, loving the fact that it was Zed's. As she slobbered over his dick, it lifted up in arousal. She crawled over to Syndra and whispered something. Syndra only smiled in return before rubbing Zed's dick with her cheeks. Akali held Zed's long length in between Syndra's cheeks, pushing the soft flesh onto his penis. Zed thrusted while Syndra pushed back, loving the slimy texture on her backside. Soon, the pace was quickened to a bouncing tempo. Syndra was shaking her ass against the dick, coating her buttocks in saliva and sweat.

Zed huffed and puffed, loving the feeling of his lover's ass. But it was cut short when Syndra removed her ass out of the scene, only to slide in his length. He moaned loudly, the tight walls on his tip sending him into a buckling feeling. His knees shook and his head buzzed. He grabbed onto the voluptuous hips and thrusted. He wanted the release so badly. He thrusted harder and harder, bringing the hips back to his pelvis when he thrusted from the tip to the base. His balls slapped her heavenly thighs, his sweat flew off with hers, and he moaned in chorus with her.

Syndra's mind was in shambles, trying to hold itself together in the beast of pleasure. Incomprehensible thoughts flew through her as she went face-to-pillow and cried out in one more release. Her mind blanked out, only feeling Zed pull out, his length having pierced her cervix over and over at incredible speeds. She could see him get on the bed, next to a black-haired beauty, Akali.

"I've waited for this day for so long, Master." Zed twitched as the submissive tone and title went so well with her younger appearance and personality. She was spread-eagle, showing her pink and peach-colored flower to him, making his dick shake in anticipation. He put his hands next to her head, his breath caressing her neck, chest, and lips. The scars on his face added to the frightening yet older visage, the familiar works of his face ever beautiful. Zed went forward, kissing her while piercing her. The tightness was unbelievable and her mini orgasm only tightened it up more. He groaned as she hugged him and moaned. The way she clung to him was so childish, it was almost criminal. His hips were spurred into action, thrusting and pounding the pussy it knew from a memory long ago. The nostalgic feeling of her pink walls, the muscles of her athletic abilities, the way she moaned like a small animal, it drove him mad.

He didn't thrust, no, he pounded her. With Syndra, only five inches went in with six when he pierced her through. With Akali, only five with her cervix. He pressed into her like no tomorrow, panting and growling in her ear while she moaned and yelped into his. She trembled on his dick while he rubbed his entire length in her, her ass clapping his balls.

"I- ugh- missed- AH!- this!" She moaned, crying as she felt her orgasm wash over.

"I love you so much!" Zed said in return, pulling out as he kissed her. Syndra rushed over, grabbing his knob and jerking it. She pulled a shuddering, half-conscious Akali over and started to lick his length, cleaning him of all the juices. Akali lapped at his balls, feeling the heavy and hot orbs. As Zed looked down, he saw silver and black mixing and moving on his balls, making his hips thrust up. And they looked up at him with wanting eyes. He groaned once more as he showered them in white, covering them from hair to ass, warming their sweaty bodies. The three fell in bed, not minding the fluids. Akali snuggled onto his ribs while Syndra whispered sweet nothings in his ear, as they all fell into the pleasure-filled sleep of exhaustion.

The next morning, The trio met with the trio of white, black, and jade. Riven, Lucian, and Karma sat across from Syndra, Zed, and Akali. Lucian and Zed just stared at each other while the women giggled and talked.

"So, Karma, huh?"

"Yes." Lucian cracked a smile as he felt Riven kiss him on the cheek. Syndra did the same to Zed, Akali following, and Karma doing the same to Lucian.

"We're probably the luckiest men in the world."

"Hmph, yeah." The two chuckled as they made out with their own silver haired beauties and green-motif lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: For my friend, who just got into League of Legends.**

 **Jinx one is next. Won't be as fucked up.**

Water- check. Money- check. Swimsuit- check. Towels-check. Lotion- check. Magical child with magical bear- check. Miss Fortune looked at her inventory and was satisfied. She had her bottles of water put together in a duffel bag with two rolled up towel. The suntan lotion was between the towel and the water and the swimsuits folded nicely next to it all. The bounty hunter huffed in satisfaction and happiness, but was happier when she saw the little girl next to her.

Red hair, lighter than the tall and voluptuous older woman's, adorned the child's innocent face. It lacked any form of damage from acne, scars, or some other as it smiled happily at the woman in front of it. Dressed in a purple frilly dress and with her hair band on, she beamed happily as she swung her stuffed familiar bashfully. Annie was happy to be going to the water park without having old men constantly tell her not to cast her magic. Sure, she could burn down a whole field, but she wasn't interested in just burning. She wanted to spend time with her parents, but finding out that they were busy with magic and adult problems meant no time for her. It was simply… upsetting.

The portal in front of them waited, shining and showing a blurry reflection of where they would be. Sarah Fortune beamed with the child, happy to spend time as someone other than a gun-slinging pirate lord. When she had heard of the League asking for people to help with Annie, she had immediately jumped on. Much to the surprise of the council, she was adamant. Her normal confidence and cool look was replaced by a desperate need to be with the little girl, but most assumed it had to do with the fact that Miss Fortune lost her own parents. So, the two were here, ready to spend a day in a pool. Oddly enough for a pyromancer and a woman who blew up ships and people.

The water park of Demacia could only be described with the colors of "gold", "white", and "blue". Despite the purpose meant to suit that of children, it was extravagant. The slides were made of golden-tinted metals, the cement painted white, and the blue was on anything that moved. Mascots here and there, moving about and about, people in suits playing a role for children to feel immersed in. Children from not only Demacia, but also Noxus came to this place of wonder and childhood. Ethnic prejudice was thrown aside as those who wished to enjoy this wonder simply enjoyed it.

The two redheads, unique even to the myriad of blonde, black, and red hair, hurried to the ticket exchange. The prompt process was enough for several fathers to let some perversion slip as they stared at the beauty, while the young boys in line stared in awe of the pretty girl. Miss Fortune didn't let the moment sink as she trotted with the skipping girl straight to the dressing room.

"Miss Fortune! Which one should we go to first?" Sarah Fortune felt her heart bounce and loll as the sweet voice called her name. With a kind smile she turned to the little girl.

"Mmm, maybe the Nashor Rush?" The older woman slipped off her suspenders, letting her breasts bounce. She peeled the corset top off as well as her tight leggings, the flesh spilling yet holding a form that upheld beauty. She quickly took out her blue swimsuit and slipped it on. She found her straw hat and placed it on her head with her sunglasses. Through the tinted lens, she watched as the pyromaniac of an angel sat and slowly stripped off the purple dress innocently.

The purple socks went off, sliding on smooth and unblemished skin. The fair skin was displayed for the pirate to see and her eyes feasted. Those little toes with clean pink nails, the little shin of smooth skin, and the tiny thighs lacking any excess of skin to speak of sexual appeal. Yet, as the eyes went up, the heart beat faster. The adorably childish bloomers of white, the naval of the slightest amount of baby fat, the flat stomach of burning energy, and her flat chest with two pink nipples like cherries. Miss Fortune shuddered, feeling her face heat and her hands shake. Her heart was beating like guns on a ship, cannon fire in her head. To top it off, those little arms without muscle, pushing the hair out of the face that warmed her heart of cold water. _She's… so cute…. So beautiful…_ Annie looked up and saw that Miss Fortune was staring and Miss Fortune saw that Annie saw her staring.

"Miss Fortune? What's wrong?" The bounty hunter's mind was in disarray, trying to steer her heart back onto course.

"Uh, nothing honey! Uhm, need help with your swimsuit?" Annie nodded, her smile beaming in happiness. She reached into the bag and pulled out her swimsuit. The swimsuit was a bright yellow, sunny and like a flower. The one piece swimsuit was decorated with frills at the leg openings, the undulating fabric went well with the thighs that it wrapped around. Along the chest was a scatter of shining orange, the plastic waterproof material added just a little flair to go with the red hair that amplified the Dark Child's fair face. Those smooth short legs bended and extended as the white bloomers with the cartoon bear face slipped off. The world bloomed. Pink lights, dazed filters, and an ambient sound of a heart beat seemed to activate all at once as Sarah Fortune took in the sight of Annie's tiny hairless mound. Lips tightly pursed and lacking any knowledge of the madness of sex, they called to her as if they themselves had arms outstretched. Miss Fortune felt herself thrum with a perversion unprofound, or overly simple. She felt her own body start to heat up as she took in the sight, more a craving than an actual lust. Or maybe a lust more than a craving. Nonetheless, she wanted it to-

"Miss Fortune, can I have my swimsuit?" _Oh! Her voice! My god! She's so sweet!_ Miss Fortune quickly regained her composure with a cough.

"Sure thing, honey." The skin, so smooth and young, slid into the tight fitting orange casing. Although Annie wasn't overweight, she had wonderful thighs for being so young. _And her cute little butt! Mmmph_.

Annie skipped to the massive slides, the biggest ones in fact, right with Miss Fortune. The two rode on tubes, floaters, and everything that rode on water. As the two slid across metal and water, Annie was the one who would scream and laugh in pure glee. Miss Fortune would quietly moan as she got to feel the younger thing's body. Her arms were soft and squishy, fulfilling to lightly squeeze. She masked the squeezing with every large bump or speed-up on the rides, relieved that the young girl was unable to sense her predatory nature. As the day went on, Miss Fortune became much more… naughty. She let her hands travel to the younger girl's chest, pulling her close against her own voluptuous form. It wasn't jealousy or envy, rather, it was a simple desire. Using the same technique and excuse, she would hug the girl tightly, rubbing her large and sexy legs against the pure and young ones. As the contact became much more frequent and the warmth of the body became much more constant, Miss Fortune had to hide her panting. She was glad that the water had naturally hid her slight arousal, but it did concern her to a degree. Nonetheless, the day went on.

The sun went down, casting a beautiful mixture of purple and orange. As Miss Fortune sat on the bench near the snack bar, dripping with water, she sighed. Her heart had hardly calmed down and looking at the sunset was barely calming. The sound of the tiny tongue licking away at a Neapolitan ice cream. The creamy vanilla, the bashful strawberry, and the seducing chocolate dotted the young girl's face. Smears of white and red on her cheek, chocolate mixed with white on her lip, and her nose was lightly kissed by a fleck of vanilla. Miss Fortune had opted to get a root beer instead of actual ice cream, much to the confusion of Annie. Sarah almost lost it when Annie tried to say, "You're missing out".

Annie just licked away, lovingly slurping the colors and flavours into her little mouth. She yelped lightly as the cold ice and milk mixture fell onto her hand and her thigh. The vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry colored her little thigh and shimmered. _Why not… No one's here…_ Logic, morals, and right from wrong went out the window as Annie licked her hand and reached down between her thighs to get the spot. Miss Fortune quickly stopped Annie by grabbing the tiny hand.

"M-miss Fortune?" The older woman was panting, hands tingling and heart beating.

"Annie, honey… You know I love you, right?" Annie nodded, slight fear present in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well- hahah, Annie… I want to show you how much I love you." The ice cream was gone by now, only one slurp more and the cone would be left. But neither of them cared. Miss Fortune kept eye contact with the befuddled child, lowering her head until she was face to face with the girl's stomach. Then, she looked down, her hat bumping into the soft stomach. Thighs of light skin were tightly put together, clearly sensing something. The spot though, was still there. With a long tongue, Miss Fortune lapped at the spot. The ice cream was too sweet, though, it matched Annie very well. Sweet like strawberry, innocent like vanilla, yet so very alluring like chocolate.

"Miss Fortune, I'm not ticklish- so please stop!" Annie asked, but Miss Fortune simply shook her head.

"Annie- I'm not trying to tickle you. Just sit there and let me make you… feel good." Annie looked into those gray eyes, eyes she trusted, and felt immense fear. Within those mature eyes… was something sickening. Like a kraken or a tentacle'd monster, it reached out from the depths, long slimy appendages writhing around Annie's tiny body. The slick, long, things roamed, feeling the skin under the swimsuit and the swimsuit on the skin. As if the monster was in pleasure, the appendages twitched and twisted, crawling underneath the suit and feeling the flesh. The straps fell off, the tight and wet one piece was peeled off and the cold feeling of being bare was present.

Miss Fortune panted and felt herself become wet. Her arousal was at peak, she wanted to feel the girl on her. Annie seemed to have lost sight of what was real, not even resisting as the hands and arms brought her form against the bounty hunter's own. Her breasts cushioned the child's head, but it did nothing to comfort. With little legs spread, tiny little vagina above an older and more experienced one, fingers spread the lips. Annie shuddered, the foreign sensation sending a shiver down her spine. With the middle finger poised, Miss Fortune held the girl's leg with the other hand.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!" Miss Fortune looked up and saw the hulking mass that was a steam golem.

"My name is ChrisHansen- BEEP- Blitzcrank! You're under arrest for pedophilia and sexual assault!" His robotic voice was striking, breaking MF's lustful daze and snapping Annie from her own magic-induced hallucination. The sight of a giant robot with flashing lights was concerning, but more so confusing. "Release the girl and step away." Blitzcrank was in his natural position of hands raised and fists clenched, the metal digits sliding together smoothly. He stepped closer, bouncing up and down slightly with each step. The gray armor atop his chassis was noticeably made for bullets and his helmet would've helped in stopping any stray ricochet. Miss Fortune could only move away, her guns were left back at the League and without any way to damage or disable the robot, she was left no choice.

"Fuck that." She muttered under her breath and quickly lunged for Annie. The young girl was once again in her arms, but Blitz wouldn't have any of it. A large hand, open and ready to grab something caught Miss Fortune and Annie and pulled them to the robot. With a little surge, he electrocuted the older redhead, accidentally electrocuting both the persecutor and the victim. Blitz just stared at the two redheads, one naked and one half clothed. One voluptuous and interesting, the other innocent and tastefully elegant.

"Command, this is Blitzcrank. Caught persecutor. Over." The radio on his vest buzzed and a voice popped out.

"AGH- uh, yeah, this is command. We- AGH- we read you Blitz. Over." _Curious_.

"Blitz to command, new directives? Over." Static followed by thumping, moaning, and some arguing.

"Command to Blitz, handle it as you see. Over". Blitz let the radio go off, standing in the silence of a sunset and his own curiosity. He knew that his superiors were having hard intercourse at the station, it was common. Yet, he never really felt anything towards the knowledge of it. But now…. Now is a bit different. Here he is, left with a directive to do as he pleases, with a sexy woman and a beautiful little girl. Why not?

Blitz remembered being installed with a pleasure function, something that would fill him with the sensation of being put on a plane beyond the cold metallic logic of his programming. RIght below his armored vest was a plate. It opened up, a square shape, moving to the side as a long, hefty, and massive object came out. He stared at it, the thought of putting this dangerous object into a fleshy organism with organs with orifices molded around circular and round organs, piqued his interest. Maybe it was something born from the sick mind of his creator, Viktor, or something of his own mutation of code, but it filled him with an emotion. The emotion of sick dominance and sadism.

The bench was warmed by the summer sun, the table made of metal. So he placed the two females on the table. The girl's nude form was left for all to see, her arms at her sides and her flat chest open to the world. The woman's sultry body, lightly twitching from the shock, was glistening. Sweat, pool water, it all added to the wonderful image of the woman with curves many in the League tried to compete with. The sight of the bare flesh, waiting to be explored made him tingle with energy. The pillar between his legs twitched, going up and down with rhythm. _Beginning_. Blitzcrank's large hands gripped Miss Fortune by the waist, leaving her breasts and legs out. The way she shined in the light made him all the more eager. What interested him more, though, was the fact that she was aroused. Between her legs, her lips glistened, the pinkness open and heavy. The square rod between the steam golem's legs was aimed into the pinkness, the cold yet sensitive metal feeling the wetness drip onto the flat head. Miss Fortune's proud face was now a mask of careless weakness painted with an agape mouth and blushed face. Nonetheless, Blitzcrank pressed the meaty woman onto his rod. The thing was two feet long and was thick. Its irregular and inorganic shape was only amplified by how sharp and precise the corners were. The head was a four by four face with each side of the phallus imitation being twenty four by four. It was cruelty with a smile, lust within a being without.

Miss Fortune opened her eyes as Blitzcrank pressed her wet open mound against his dick. Immediately, she freaked out. The cold, flat, surface made her jump and the fact that this Blitz was staring right at her face made her kick and yell.

"This is your punishment. Accept to maximize pleasure for both parties." His robotic voice was cold and the metal of his grip only seemed to amplify it with its physical touch. The face of his "tip" was now warm, the wet lips and body warming it had done its job. "Proceeding." With a violent pull, the woman budged at least two inches down. A scream was only heard for a split second as Blitzcrank's index finger placed itself over the redhead's face. The darkness covering her eyes made her skin crawl as she felt the straining feeling of her neck about to snap. The threat was clear. She only tensed her legs as the square object digging into her rubbed itself on her exposed insides. The way it rubbed, how cold the rest of it was, and the punishing darkness, it made her wet. The thought of Annie was gone, replaced by fear and lust as Blitzcrank humped and bumped her sex. _Not working. Apply more force_. Blitzcrank reared his hips back and with a bit of a boost, he swung his hips forward, his dick a battering ram.

Sarah was glad that she was wet, the thing broke her. Her tight circular love canal was stretched, caving in as the rectangular pillar pressed itself into her. She huffed and panted, the strain heavy as her wet labia rolled itself out and let the cold shape in. Soon, her lips were wrapped around four inches of the thing. Her vagina felt odd, having to conform to the inorganic shape with edges. The edges dug in, causing pain and a sense of righteous pleasure, a punishment for her crime. She moaned as the object went deeper, only pulling out a quarter of an inch and going at least two more inches in. It pressed hard against her cervix and her body quaked as she felt herself bleeding. _Fuck it hurts!_ But no matter her thoughts, how she screamed through muffled noise, and how hard she wriggled, it only began. Blitzcrank started to go back and forth, dragging his edged tool in and out of the woman. Her breasts bounced between his index and middle finger, creating a slapping noise to go with the sloshing and slicking of the… process. She shook her legs, hitting Blitzcrank's gray bullet-proof armor, and tightening up whenever he slammed her cervix.

All the while, Blitzcrank stared at the woman in his hand. Her blood dripped off his tool, she wet herself every five or six thrusts, and she made noises of pain and pleasure. _Interesting. Masochism confirmed._ He decided to increase the pace of pleasure and tightened his grip before shaking the woman on his dick. The pressure-sensors on his tool noted the tightening walls and the warm blood running down. Her walls clamped down and released with every pull and push, her once pink and soft warm walls now raw and bloody. A loud moan disrupted his processing as the woman squirted onto his vest. Red and clear liquid coated him, the feeling of the woman still enjoyable, but the fact that she had lost consciousness _disappointed_ him. He pulled the bounty hunter off with ease, enjoying the feeling of her walls dragging itself to the tip. Examining her, her mound was in the shape of a curvy square with blood rimming the lips and on her thighs. Her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was out. He laid her on the table, next to the child. _Child. Nude. Try._ He turned to Annie, little Annie in her nude form. _Wrong. Incorrect. Chris Fucking Hansen_. _Directive fulfilled. Returning to base_. His metallic body, steaming engine, and clunking step was heard till he was out of the park. The empty park with the bench coated in blood, womanly release, and piss.

The tentacles, they coil and wrap. Their slimy texture with the cold flesh of their surface was suffocating. The waters of fear drowned out magic and outcry, removing any of her magic. Annie felt cold, her exposed and nude little body left for the monster going for her body. The mass of red tentacles wrapped around her little legs, coiling around her feet, calves, thighs and waist. They pulled her down, running along her little anus and her shaved vagina. The tight lips were fiddled with, sliminess applied to spread the adamant entrance. She gurgled in the depressing ocean as the tentacles forced one in. The thick thing was thinner at the tip, but it got thicker as it went down. It wiggled its way in, undulating and bouncing like a wave to force itself deeper and to stuff the tiny being with its slimy tentacles crawled over her and wrapped around her chest. The sunction on her legs and sensitive parts made her tingle and twitch. Her moans were drowned out by the darkness of the sea and the waters of shame, humiliation, depression, and fear. It choked her as the slimy things crawled up, shoveling one into her tiny little pussy and two twisted and sucked on her little pert nipples. A larger and thicker one rubbed its tip against her lips and cheeks, feeling the functions of eating and corrupting it by entering her mouth. Her tiny lips and her soft cheeks were forced to accept the large tentacle, her cheeks puffing from the filling. As it forced its way down her throat, her mind drifted. Letting go any idea of resisting and submitting to the will of the tentacle. It pumped itself in and out of her throat, the salty taste and the strong texture enough to make her retch. It reached deep down, tingling her stomach acids and going past all that to squeeze into her belly. She screamed, still muffled, as she felt it explore her intestines. Annie, in her short amount of years, never felt this pain and could've never imagined it. The tentacle stopped though, only lightly pumping in her throat and the other in her undeveloped pussy twisting and cork-screwing. A massive one, bigger than the rest, and with a metal hook inserted itself right into her little anus. The metal hook was pushed into the tiny rosebud. It wiggled, twisted, whipped around in anger, and shoved itself deeper and deeper until it touched the other tentacle. The pain of having her intestines torn and her body violated thoroughly did not end. The two tentacles went past each other, wiggling and squirming. A sensation, different yet similar to releasing shit, was felt in her core as the tentacle forced itself out of her tiny anus, rubbing the other tentacle. Annie, with her little knowledge of biology and sex, knew that her anus had torn. The hooked one however, was not done. Even with the one entering her throat left wiggling out her ass, the hooked one went past everything else. It slowly, searingly, went up and up, burning her intestines with pain of overfilling. As it neared her throat, Annie could only cry as it pushed its hook out of her throat forcefully and out of her mouth.

The tentacles pumped and pumped, rubbing their length in the body of the little girl. The little girl, barely old enough to know what sex is, could only cry in pain as every orifice was filled and punched through with a tentacle. The hooked tentacle latched itself around her tongue, seeming to rub and pull her tongue with every thrust. The sensation of having something sentient explore and play with her ass like it's a beaten shoe was disgustingly pleasurable as she could only feel pleasure to forget the pain. She cried, feeling release followed by the pain. Pumping and pumping, pulling her intestines this way and that, the tentacles blew their load, clouding the water white and smothering Annie in their seed.

Annie awoke, to the sight of Miss Fortune panting and barely conscious and a Demacian man putting a blanket on her. His older face was kind, but she barely noticed. She only thought of being plugged and pulled apart by the tentacles.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I noticed my writing has changed. Hopefully I can improve as my writing (as of writing this note) has become much more bland.**

Purple. Purple tastes like purple. Purple purple purple…. Bleeding purple. Aatrox had enough purple in his life. The Darkin wondered when it was that he felt he had enough. It wasn't even that he liked the color as he didn't have any choice in apparel like the normal humans that worshipped him. Then again, he was a bit purple wasn't he? No no, that's… that's not the point. Purple, it's everywhere. Oh god….

"So what do you think of the purple taste of my purple cupcake?" The childish voice of the Yordle rang. It bounced around in Aatrox's head like a decapitated head, spilling blood like emotions. Aatrox himself looked down at the tiny being without emotion. A face of purple and green eyes topped with a curled hat of red and yellow. She was a sight to behold.

"It's… It tastes good." Aatrox's voice rumbled, but the Yordle in front of him hardly flinched. She smiled at him.

"That's great! Then, try this one!" Aatrox contemplated why he was here. Surely the memory was still present, his memory was quite vast. Aatrox retraced his mind to the beginning of yesterday and remembered.

It was a weekend for the League. All matches were put on hold or cancelled as the League fixed and updated its barriers, spells, and runes. With free time and being unable to enter the Rift to release stress, Aatrox went to Karma. Having never met Karma, he was curious to say the most. Beyond simple curiosity, he despised the idea of sitting down and interacting with a lover of peace. He was fortunately asked to rendezvous at the League's park where there were several tables and open air. It was during this time of the year that he found nature to be the most enjoyable. The air was a bit colder than normal, the leaves were bare, and the grass wasn't as bright.

The purple-ish humanoid being of war found the counselor sitting cross-legged on a blanket on the grass. The iconic floating crystals and the fact that she was the only one there made it impossible not to spot her in the huge field. He approached her quickly and promptly, sitting down in the same manner as the Ionian woman. Karma opened her eyes from her meditation and looked at Aatrox.

"Hello Aatrox." Karma said calmly. Aatrox felt something akin to annoyance flare up and simply scoffed at her.

"Let's not waste time on pleasantries, I simply came to you to ask for help so that I may rid myself of this boredom." Karma frowned at this.

"Well, if it suits you." Karma then reached behind her and produced a bag. Out of it, she pulled out a scarf. Her outfit wasn't her traditional outfit that showed off her legs, rather it was a simple ensemble of a green flannel and black tights. Her feet were bare and it was safe to assume that her red slippers to her left were what she wore to get here. She put on the scarf and smiled.

"What." Aatrox felt slight regret creeping on him. She was more annoying than he thought.

"Hmm, Aatrox, tell me… Did you ever consider entering a relationship?" Karma's question sent a bolt through the Darkin. With a face of pure confusion, Aatrox took a moment to process this.

"I'm a living weapon."

"Yeah, that's obvious."

"It's debatable if I have emotions like humans."

"But can you enter a relationship with another being?" Karma asked. She knew Aatrox despised her, but this was good. Just a little more. "Would you ever consider spending time with a 'lesser' being such as a Yordle?" Aatrox burst into laughter, his hearty voice booming and making Karma jump slightly.

"Enlightened One! Hahah-" Aatrox laughed more, putting a hand against his ribs, "You are much too comedic!" With a bit more to laugh out, he roared. "But- haha- why not." Karma's face lit up.

"Well, you heard him. Come on out, dear." Karma said.

"What?" From behind Karma, purple and burgundy plodded out. Clutching a strange hat and a staff, pale purple skin and dark purple hair was put on a small face and hands. Green eyes looked into Aatrox's ocean-like red ones.

"H-hi…" Her voice was tiny and mouse-like, a whisper.

"Enlightened One, what are you pulling here?" Aatrox asked, his voice sharp and heavy. Karma rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"As a counselor, I think it'd be best for you and Lulu here to spend some time together." Karma's voice was firm and stable, unwavering. In her green eyes of knowledge and wisdom, something playful and devious danced lurked. Yet, this was clearly a challenge. Not a challenge to cut up some army or to wage war against an impossible force, but a simple challenge.

"I see." With that, he turned to Lulu. The short Yordle was small, but to Aatrox, she was tiny. "Karma, please let us have some time alone." Karma blinked at him before putting on her slippers.

"Well, have fun you two." She winked at Lulu who nodded with a smile. _Something conniving_.

"Now then, tell me why you want this." Aatrox said. Lulu played with the rim of her hat and looked at him in the eyes. This tiny thing, had sought the wisdom and power of the Enlightened One, to meet and spend time with him. It was certainly curious.

"You're purple." Aatrox felt something like a hand slapping his face dead-on, but it was only his imagination.

"And?"

"You're funny." The childish answer was…. Simply childish. What was he supposed to say?

"I uh… see?" Aatrox's face of seriousness was broken into confusion and uncertainty. Lulu shook her head at Aatrox's answer, a frown on her lips.

"You don't see it, you can't! Unless you're a grumble-toad!" _What is- nevermind_. Lulu's answer left Aatrox in more confusion than anything. _I could leave. No, that woman will somehow use this against me if I do. I must beat her at her own ploy._

"Fine then, what would you like to do?" Lulu smiled at him, a smile that left a unique sensation in his heart.

"Come with me!" With that, she put on her hat and got up. She started to move, but Aatrox realized that with every step she took, he could've covered at least four of her steps. Grumbling, he watched as she pittered about like a little animal. Side to side, side to side, with very little forward… He sighed and watched as she paid no heed to him.

"We're almost there!" Aatrox debated this. They had been "almost there" for about an hour now ever since the other hour had passed.

"Lulu."

"Hm?" Her face looking up at him from down… it was… unique.

"How about we fly there?" Lulu's cheeks puffed into a suppressed giggle.

"Silly you! You're not a bird or a pixie, you can't fly!" She giggled some more before continuing her little pattering steps. With a sigh, Aatrox unfurled his wings from their position and grabbed Lulu in one hand before lifting off. As he flapped his wings to bring himself up, he realized that Lulu was quite light. His fingers didn't wrap around her, but they were strong enough to hold her tight and up.

"I'm no pixie or bird, but I can certainly fly." Aatrox's voice was proud and loud, savouring the pure surprise one the Yordle's face.

"You're definitely a pixie! You're purple!" Aatrox laughed heartily at Lulu's giddy comment. _No wait… that's not right._

"Ugh- ahem. I am a Darkin, not a pixie." His wings flapped to keep them in the air, the batlike appendages wonderfully keeping him in the air. "Now, direct me to where we need to be!"

"We're almost there!" She just smiled. _I'm going to drop her. In all the heavens, I will drop this thing and be rid of this ordeal I had set myself into._ A wider and brighter smile. _I swear to my name, I will drop her._ The smile beamed at him, her eyes shining with innocence or possible madness. _I… I will drop her_. With a sigh, Aatrox simply flapped to the direction they were headed before and hoped for the best.

Aatrox wondered where he was being directed, counting how many times he was told "Almost there". It wasn't that it was unpleasant holding the purple, magical, innocent, and cute thing. It was definitely pleasant. More so than he would've liked to admit. He loved how she didn't care for his physical appearance, how she would point out something he would fail to see, and how she felt in his hands. With his two hands, holding her close, he felt her small frame on his chest and in his grasp. A short stature, akin to a child, that exuded an energy beyond magic. She was soft to hold and very much fragile. If even the slightest mistake, he could easily break her bones.

"Here!" Lulu's giddy voice brought Aatrox from his mind as she pointed down. Surrounded by _purple trees_ was what looked to be an unusual formation. He let his wings take him down, slowly flapping as to not accidentally ruin the land formation or to smash the owner. As he got closer, he realized that it was a massive clearing. Along the soft purple grass, he found a few certain things that seemed much more man-made than natural. For one, a large patch of what looked to be extremely soft grass and other plants with a giant leaf to cover the patch. Another was what looked to be a giant mound with an opening covered by the purple grass. The area around it seemed to waver as if it was a heat-wave, but no heat radiated from it. Opposite of it were several raised stumps with either plants or no plants.

"Welcome to my home!" Lulu said. Her proud smile and voice was proclaimed with her staff as she gestured all around her.

"It's… charming." It certainly was charming. More than charming, it made him feel a sense of calm. It lacked the familiar edges of man's design, the scent of prejudice, and held an atmosphere akin to that of time unmoving. It was, to say simply, peaceful. It was a place without conflict, without war, without a need to fight. At the same time, it irked him. The shades of purple, pink, green, and blue seemingly melding too well, the lack of any aura of even the sliver of disliking, and the sensation of time not moving.

"Come come! I want you to try my new muffin!" Lulu tapped Aatrox's ridged knee twice before skittering to what looked to be a table of a bent tree. The thing's brown wood went well with the light purple and the green leaves didn't clash with the grass, but the oddest sight was what came next. Birds, squirrels, small critters of the like were very much present around the area, but out of nowhere, the Yordle held a squirrel in her hand. With a wave of her hand, the furry creature turned into… into… _a muffin!?_ Yes, the furry creature that was fat from preparing for hibernation, had turned into a purple muffin. Light faded purple soft bread with even a little red cherry on top. The cheery Yordle then offered it to Aatrox.

He looked at it. She looked at him. Aatrox felt no need for hunger as he usually drank the blood of his enemies… but indulging in food wasn't exactly detrimental. It just burned in his , this… mystery, it was daunting. Is this what fear felt when one faced a challenge greater than himself?

"Thank you." The gray-metallic hand took the pastry and with a tentative bite, he chewed. Sweetness like blueberries, a soft fluffiness, and… the taste of something foreign. It tasted out of place, an anomaly amongst the flavours of nature and magic. It made him feel funny. It was rarely asked, but Aatrox didn't wear pants. Not because he had no care for social standards, rather it was because he didn't have a need for pants. He was created with organs such as a tongue, eyes, and a brain, but his "reproductive" organ was always simply morphed into his being. So feeling the odd sensation of having it morph out was certainly alarming. He felt his loins and his stomach tingle as heavy sacs started to form testicals and a hardening sensation unfurling from his body roared at him. In an instant, his crotch had stretched to form what looked to be a heavy sac and a deadly weapon. It was a "great sword" amongst "weapons" and the "shield" was more of a "flail" than anything else.

Aatrox panted as he felt his body boil. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was unusual for something as sterile and often, formless, as himself. Looking down, he saw his long organ. Thick like a battering ram and with a mace-head of charred black, his penis was reddish-purple like his skin with the head being a deep black-purple. It reeked of an odor that made the calm neutral air shudder.

His eyes went from his organ to Lulu, the small Yordle transfixed on the appendage.

"Yordle, what scheme do you play!?" His fury was smothered by the throbbing sensation in his shaft and his entire being. His eyes, instead of their usual burning stare, traveled all over the small Yordle. He remembered how soft the tiny creature felt in his hands, how she spoke and laughed, and how she danced about. Now all he wanted was to feel her softness against his body, to hear her scream, and to feel her shiver and quake as he destroyed her being.

Aatrox bit his lip, "Lulu!" The young Yordle looked up, meeting those desperate eyes. Her lips trembled something into a mumble.

"I- I just want to have fun in ways w-we b-both can have fun…" Those little eyes, that little voice, and the way she shuddered when she met his eyes… _Oh-h-h-oo. I… I can't. But, I want to_. "Are you o-okay, Aatrox?" _Oh! The way she calls to me!_ "Aatrox?"

"I'm fine, Lulu." With a devious flicker of a flame in his mind, the Darkin simply let go. "But I believe that you wanted to have fun?" Lulu nodded, her hands shaking. "Well, why don't you try touching this thing here?"

Lulu looked at him with a confused look. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well…" With a tentative, stretched, arm, she reached for the throbbing pole. Her tiny purple hands placed itself flat against the head of the shaft. It was thicker than her hand. The heavy thing twitched from the contact, trying to rub into the soft palm. Lulu yelped at this, a surprised expression on her face. "It-it moves?"

"Yes. But it can do more than move, Lulu." Aatrox, from his standing position, sat down with his knees spread. The massive appendage jutted out, reaching nearly his knees, and was now face to face with the Yordle in front of him. The sorceress gulped as she realized it was about as tall as her and thick as Janna's thighs. With a bit of curiosity, she reached out with both hands and grasped the shaft. Her dainty hands barely wrapped around the log, her fingers not even meeting for a good inch. As she tried to touch her thumb to her thumb and her finger to her finger, the thing throbbed in her grip. She jumped at the feeling of having it twitch in her hands.

Aatrox watched as the focus of his lust recovered from her surprise once more and ran her fingers all around his mast. Little fingers ran from the middle of his dick to the base in a spiral path, rubbing the veins and throbbing organ. Those eager little hands then traveled to his sacs, each hand holding his heavy "morning stars". Lulu giggled as she lightly squeezed the balls, finding the texture and the warmth to be cute. However, the Darkin's patience was wearing out. Although he enjoyed her curious attitude, it only made him throb harder.

"L-" He stopped when he saw her sniff the tip of his dick. A bit of liquid had started to seep from the tip and the smell must have caught her attention. He watched, captivated, as a little pink muscle left the purple mouth and flicked the top of his tip. The Yordle took a bit of the liquid into her mouth, swirled it about, and swallowed it.

"Tastes funny- like purple!" With that she took another lick, a heavier lick, pressing her small tongue flat against the head of his dick. This in turn, released a bit more of the pre seminal fluid, letting more into the sorceress's mouth. "Oooh! More comes out!" With that, she got up and bent over slightly to wrap her mouth around the thick liquid producer. Her mouth tried its best to cover the head, her soft lips rubbing the glans of his red dick. The embodiment of war shuddered when he felt her inhale and suck on the tip of his penis and exhale from her nose. The cold air ghosting his shaft made him clench and unclench his hands. The small little pointed ears jutting out from her hair twitched with each suck, dragging her spittle across his head and sucking out more of the liquid. Her saliva dripped down, running along the shaft. Suck, exhale, suck, exhale, with each repetition, Aatrox felt his rod throb even harder.

"Mmm!" Lulu let go of the trunk-like appendage, letting her saliva get on her clothes and finally roll down to Aatrox's sac. It glistened and throbbed at the tiny female, greedily demanding more attention despite the treatment. "It tastes good, Aatrox!" Aatrox's chest seemed to do a series of flips and whirls as he felt his dick throb to the point it felt like it was sharp and hard enough to cut through a castle of the finest stone.

In a flash, he pushed Lulu down onto the grass and looked down at her, his form towering over hers. "Lulu, you've pushed me far enough. What is your intention!" With his penis throbbing and glistening from saliva, his heavy breaths on her, and a frightened purple face staring at him, Lulu simply smiled kindly.

"I want love." Aatrox could've scoffed, laughed, or yelled at her. But he just felt a boiling passion, a declaration of war, of a conflict that was beyond men and his throbbing sword between his legs was what he would use to enjoy this war.

"Then you'll get love." A heavy gray hand slowly reached for the Yordle's tunic and removed it. With a clawed hand, he picked apart the straps and let the wearer wriggle out of the dark pants and red outfit. A pale body, lined with a bit of healthy skin and muscle, Lulu bared it all to him. Dark purple nipples atop a slightly budding purple chest, a soft purple stomach that was hardly fat, and thighs that crossed together in anxious eagerness. Her chest rose and dropped slowly, calm, but shaking only slightly. He just needed to glance at her face to know that the face of mixed emotions spoke of tiny amounts of fear crowning calm happiness.

With his right hand, he gently rubbed his ridged finger from her thigh to her hip. She shivered and looked right into his eyes: longing. He transitioned to going from her hip to her abdomen, running a circle before going up to her neck and face. His thumb and index finger examined her innocent little face, finding her cheeks and lips to be incredibly soft. With one final movement, he looked down at her crotch. A hairless, little, wet mound.

With his hand, he held his throbbing rod. Lulu watched, curious, as he pressed it against her in between her legs. Following up, she wrapped her legs around the thick meat, pressing her small vagina against the weighty and heated penis. The thick thing was hard and when she moved her hips, she felt bolts of pleasure run through her as she rubbed her little nub against the hard thing. Her legs quivered, twitching in delight as she wrapped her legs in a delectably tighter hold. The little hands were in her mouth, as she bit down on her hand.

Aatrox, seeing this, reached and took her hands. His eyes, looking into hers, told her to simply let it out. With a drag, he rubbed his meat against her, pushing her against the soft grass and rubbing the upper half of his dick against her soft stomach and the little wet spot between her legs. Hearing the high-pitched squeak of pleasure made him only thrust harder and felt his blood rush. He began his work, his masterpiece. With every thrust, he heard her squeak, felt her soft stomach rub right against his glans, and panted when she closed her legs tighter against his hard meat. His pleasure was there, but it felt far. It was there, though. He wanted it. His eyes focused on her face as he thrusted again and again, rubbing her little mound. The cute innocent face of smiles was bouncing between hectic yelps of confused pleasure and squeaks of surprise as she felt the hot thing rub against her.

But he stopped and she groaned. She wanted more, especially with that look in her eyes. A look too mature for her form, but it made his soldier of an organ roar into action. This time, he stood up, letting his dick cast a shadow over the Yordle on the grass. He picked her up, holding her high above his tip and holding her face-to-face with himself.

"Lulu, you've pushed me into a battle I want to win." His face was desperate and stoic, but her face was just confused.

"Is it fun?" She asked.

"Yes, very fun." She beamed at him and held her legs open.

"Then let's have some more fun!" With that, Aatrox lowered her, slowly. His meat was made more like an oversized bullet with a head that was round. He groaned when he felt the wetness against his meat, but groaned in displeasure when he simply slid around. Lulu simply moaned and laughed.

"Take your time! No need to rush!" _Right_. With that, he tried once more. Lulu's hand went to her lips, spreading the tiny petals apart. She watched in awe as the thing pressed hard against her. With how wet and lubricated it was, she could only close her eyes tight as it breached past her lips. The thing was thick and she felt it. Just the tip of the head stretched her lips, but Aatrox saw her struggle and held her there. Purple hair flew as she shook her head.

"No! Don't stop!" With that, Aatrox groaned as he lowered her even more. Lulu squealed as she had to hold her buttocks apart and spread her legs as wide as she could to allow the massive piercing weapon. She felt her stomach burn in slight pain as her organs were pressed against her skin and the foreign organ press against her barrier. Lulu closed her eyes shut as she felt her brain scramble about in pain. It screamed at her to take the thing out while yelling at her body to produce more lubricants. Yet, it didn't stop there. Aatrox was lowering her, slowly, but definitely so. She could feel the bit of skin straining under the hard force of gravity and a dense object.

Aatrox bit his lip as he tried his best to keep from simply using the girl. She was tight, too tight in fact. With just the tip and a few inches, she was choking the head of his penis. It made the rest of his mast hungry while he lusted to pierce her through. But no, he intended to show her love, not some sloppy work of simple action. He grunted as the Yordle's vice-canal suddenly felt twice as tight with the purple being seizing up. She was going down, slowly, past the point where he had stopped. Surprised and clouded with pleasure, Aatrox was amazed she wasn't screaming. He watched as she simply gritted her teeth and let a few tears fall down her face. Thoughtlessly, he stuck his tongue out and licked up the tears that fell. With each passing second, she went further down, and with each lick, she moaned lightly.

Lulu opened her eyes from the blinding pain. She felt like she was truly being split into two. The feeling of Aatrox licking her tears away was… erotic. It was certainly endearing, but it made her tingle even more. The pain stopped. It was there, but it just stopped. It reached the end. Looking down, Lulu saw that her once flat and soft purple stomach had bulged into a pale shade of purple. The massive bulge of her lover made her mind jump from panic, to fear, to embarrassed pleasure, to erotic thoughts of insanity.

"Lulu." His deep voice, gravely and lovely. "Are you prepared?" Lulu looked up lazily and nodded. She was already vibrating with numbing pleasure. Aatrox shattered her lazy state as he dragged her up. Lulu screamed in pleasure, her shriek sounding much more like a cry of happiness.

Aatrox groaned as he dragged her up to the tip. Only the fat head stayed plugged in and he got to see the pink of her walls sticking to his meat, greedily grasping onto him. Back down she went, plunging through her till he met her cervix. The tight, wet, and pulsing walls rubbing his meat sent waves of pleasure through him, spreading all the way to the back of his head. She went back up again, this time a little faster. Another shriek, another groan. Back down and Aatrox growled. The sound of her little love hole squishing and making the most erotic noise made his dick twitch and boil from the inside.

Lulu blushed even harder at hearing the squirting noise of her squishy pinkness rubbing on Aatrox. She only had a moment to think of the noise before feeling herself rising. Her body tingled and shivered as it felt every vein, ridge, and twitch of the organ penetrating her. The Yordle's arms and hands started to ache as they tired from holding her legs and butt open. But the pleasure was too much. It demanded her to spread her legs for this being, this giant of a lover. Lulu's thoughts were shaken as she felt Aatrox press against her cervix, making her squirm.

Aatrox loved the slow tempo, but it was not enough. It only made the hardness harder and the pleasure was too slow. He wanted more. His hands were currently holding the girl by her legs, but he had a better idea. He moved his hands to her torso, holding her tight and pressing his hard fingers into her chest. Lulu gasped a competent and conscious gasp as it would be her last for a while. Aatrox held tight as he dragged her up quickly and down faster. He didn't bother moving his hips, just held the purple Yordle and moved her with his hands. He _used_ her. Her tight walls clenched as he gouged her insides with every motion down and pulled her walls out with every push up.

 _Up down up down up down up down_. Lulu's mind was blank as she gasped and yelped with every movement. Everything became a blur as she moved at impossible speeds. Her lips burned with pleasure, her body was in a constant state of shivers, shakes, and squirms as she felt the long pole in her simply slam into her with no regard to her sanity. The pleasure made her see colors she never saw before.

Aatrox moaned and groaned as he felt her tighten and slack. She let go of her legs, her limbs flapping and her sounds of pleasure hitching with every jerk. The feeling of using this tight, wet, tiny Yordle, made his mind blank and his dick twitch with every second. But the motion was limited to short jerks. Despite that, it didn't matter. His lover, the one who accepted him, demanded love from him, was now being used like a human's pleasure toy. He gave out one more growl as he slammed down.

Lulu lost it. No thought, no color, yet every color and thought. Lulu cried, screamed, shrieked, yelled, laughed, and fidgeted as she felt Aatrox's dick pierce into her cervix. A flood of warmth filled her whole being as the sensation of his release in her filled her mind.

Aatrox's mind was doing a jog around the world. His body throbbed with pink and purple pleasure as his log-like dick was clogged in Lulu's uterus. Semen and sperm poured and gushed out of his dick, filling up the smaller being with the proof of his pleasure and love. His penis, in all its hardness, remained hard. It shot load after load of white, filling the already bulging stomach and making bulge just a bit more. White leaked out to the uncovered half of his dick and dripped off his balls.

The Darkin retracted the small Yordle from his organ. As he laid her down on the bed-like patch of grass, he watched as her tiny pussy gushed with his warmth. His dick hadn't stopped coming, shooting a few shots onto the purple girl. It twitched and ached as it wanted to feel the tightness once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: At the time of this notice, I'm sorry for not writing for a while. I lost interest because I had so many straight losses and my salt was saltier than all the semen and sperm in my lemon collection combined.**

 **On a better note, I'm planning to write an actual story that isn't just tits and shitty erotic writing.**

 **Also, I will continue this eventually. Don't know when. Send me some messages if you have any interesting combinations.**

 **-Sincerely,**

 **MSWL, the author**

 **Also, enjoy. Something different, I hope.**

"I told you, it'll be fine! He's a pro." The sight of flowing, blue, braided hair was an interesting one in Runeterra. Its shade was specific and very much odd, but the way it just seemed to flow was perhaps what made it captivating. So captivating in fact, that Vindel wished he had lost himself in her hair instead of her… idea. Vindel wasn't one to hate people who were loud or different, but he was one with limits. He could run like a normal human, talk and laugh like one, and was relatively strong for a human. Yet, he had his limits. He can't carry around a door for a shield like the famous Braum or weave and manipulate shadows like the ninjas of Ionia. His best capabilities came from being well-versed in buff-magic that went with his fit build, but also his lack of understanding in any magic too advanced.

This was also how he met her… As enigmatic as she was, Jinx did save his life twice. The first was due to how he was essentially kidnapped out of his own home like some kind of cartoon. She had seen the drugged fellow being hauled on the shoulders of three men into a cart. Curiously, she asked them where they were going. And in her words, "Stop right there criminal scum! You have violated the law!" The girl pulled out her beloved Pow-Pow, pulled the trigger, and watched as they jerked about in frantic horror, before seeing them fall in a bloody mess. Vindel remembered how she even struck a heroic pose, despite the smell of the bodies. The second time was not nearly as horrific, more so that she saved him from being blown up by Ziggs' bombs after he was sent to the Institute to check equipment.

"Jinx, you might be fine with it, but I don't think I'm into this kinda thing." Currently, Vindel and Jinx were at a deep street alley, hidden away in the crook of Piltover. Vindel, wearing black slacks and a white shirt under purple suspenders, nervously took his hat off before putting it back on.

"Jeez, Vin, stop being a Piltie and try something different! I want to do this because I know it's going to be fun. SO JUST SUCK IT UP AND GIVE IT A TRY!" With that, the minute girl took the Piltoverian by the arm and stepped through the brick wall. It gave way like cloth because it was in fact just that. Perhaps he wished it to be more firm, but the sight of the club was threateningly seductive. No music boomed, just people talking, drinks being served, food being ordered, and modified men stood guard. Walking around the club were various hostesses, scantily-clad waitresses, and a suave bartender, all of them wearing black shirts under thin white vests. While the hostesses were given more freedom with their choice in how to show cleavage and the option of either fishnets or other stockings, the waitresses walked around with only thigh-high socks and either slippers or heels under the white skirt.

"Hey, you two. Who invited- oh, I'm sorry." In a moment, a bulky giant had glared at them only to soften into a familiar grin. "Been a while since you came here, Jinx. I won't ask, but Thresh is waiting for you." Vindel just kept his mouth closed as he wondered how Zaunites, cyborgs, and androids got into Piltover. He let out a few greetings at the occasional friendly waitress, the few people that looked up at him and Jinx, and to the short man standing firm at a wooden door.

"Jinx… didn't know you wear clothes. Oh well, go right on down." The midget of a being stepped aside, his armor slightly clanking against his shotgun.

"I don't, Big Bass, but for this guy," Jinx grabs Vindel, who is pulled slightly down, "I'll do it once in a while." True, she was wearing more than she usually wore. Instead of belts and straps and tiny shorts and some odd military bra, she wore a casual black shirt and sport shorts over her lazy and unlaced boots.

"Yeaaah, but tell the guy to lose the hat. He's not old enough to wear a grandpa hat. Nice suspenders, though." The two entered through the door and went down a hall to a single door.

"Told you the hat's lame." Jinx said, beaming mockingly. Vindel simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but the suspenders was my idea, and I think they look good." Jinx just huffed.

"Oldie Piltie." Vindel stopped a vein from popping in annoyance.

"Oh ho? I'm old? I thought you were older than me." Vindel looked down at Jinx, taking enjoyment in how she shook her head.

"No way, I never said that! You're definitely older than me-"

"Can you two just hurry up?!" The door in front of them popped open, letting lose a frightening flaming skeleton. His floating skull head, dreads and all, stared at the couple. The couple stared at him. Currently, he wore the most odd outfit for a flaming ghost warden. He wore his metal gauntlets and he glowed his usual green, but everything else was different. Instead of sharp boots, he stomped about with curved-toe leather-like boots. Replacing his usual cloak and bony outfit was a set of what looked to be easy-wash black cargo pants and a butcher's apron over a white shirt. As the specter turned around, Vindel saw a cartoon lantern with the words, "CLICK THE FUCKING LANTERN" surrounding it.

"Jinx, I'm serious. What if he…. I don't know, cuts my eyes out!?" Vindel asked, hushed and keeping an eye on Thresh.

"Thresh is a pro. Also, he's light on newbies. C'mon!" Jinx was much too excited. She practically tossed him in and slammed the door shut. The room was rather soft with mellow green over darker green. Only the black and navy colored objects cast a sense of fear within Vindel. Specifically, the dark-colored hooks, wires, ropes, gags, paddles, and other unique and strange tools.

"Well, what do you want today, Jinx? Couple's rope service? Red room? FD?" Thresh awaited his instructions, checking over the mattress and his cleaning tools one more time. Jinx looked at him with the most mischievous smile he and Vindel ever saw.

"Let's do it all!" She was practically beaming, but Thresh could only facepalm himself. He looked at Vindel, pitying, and sighed.

"Oldie Piltie, hurry up!" Jinx pulled her shirt over her head with one hand while she pulled her shorts off. In a second, she was bare naked and tugging the Piltoverian's suspenders and pants down. Vindel was… rising. The organ wasn't exactly tall and stiff like a new soldier, rather, it slowly filled up with energy as his mind began to put together what might occur and what will occur. He imagined Jinx, with her pale white skin and her thin body, tied up with her legs spread, bent over, arms pulled above her head, as she was brutally filled with phallic objects. He imagined slapping her cute cheeks on her face and below her waist as she's face down and tied up. As he let his mind fly, he felt his penis harden, the veiny dick twitching to full height.

"Hey, you two, remember, the safe word is: turquoise. Ready?" Thresh asked the two humans. He watched, fascinated, the two seemingly connect with each other with eyes alone. The Piltover boy was taking in every inch of the Zaun girl's face, her body, her scent, and every little cell he could examine. The shorter girl was running her hands along the muscled boy's chest, letting her palm and fingers feel where the muscles shifted with each breath, where they were hardest, and where they _throbbed_. Jinx reached down and had gave her lover a stroke, her tiny hand only getting half his length in the single stroke. She watched as he took a sharp breath, inhaling her scent more while lightly bucking his hips in her cool grip.

Vindel was not one to lose out as he reached down to bring her close for a kiss, loving the sensation of her flat stomach and her hand rubbing his dick. Her lips were soft, but thin, having a unique taste that became stronger as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. His nostrils took in her scent, their hair tickling each other's faces. The two of them moaned as his tongue rubbed underneath hers.

The two were about to start onto each other like depraved animals, if it weren't with the angry pull of the undead specter. The cold metal grip around each of their necks shook them out of their daze, the giant and surprisingly rugged specter glared at the two of them, before he tapped his foot twice. With sick curiosity, Vindel watched as he was strapped down with tiny chains to a dark chair he hadn't noticed. His eyes went to Jinx who flirtatiously yelped when she was pulled into the air by wires. The wires were connected to hooks in the ceiling, but to where they were being pulled was a mystery. As if an art form, Jinx in all her nude glory was forced to bare her front to both man and ghost. With her knees bent and pulled back, her arms behind her back and tied with her feet, she blushed and grinned hard as Thresh took a heady breath. She watched Vindel twitch and his eyes travel over her, relishing in feeling his eyes seeming to crawl over her like hands examining every centimeter of skin. She was spun away from the ghost and the man and had a blindfold and noise-blockers put on.

"Now then, Vindel, are you a masochist like her or a sadist? Oh, and don't be tart about it." The champion asked and Vindel had a moment to examine Thresh. The specter had removed his apron and shirt, now exposing a ghostly body that shimmered between a scarred and built body and a mere shape.

"I- I guess I'm a sadist?" Thresh could've scoffed, but he chose not to. _The kids these days, barely developing. Ah well, it's been several centuries._

"Mhmm. Then we'll do this as a duo. Wipe that look off." With that, the chains slithered away and Vindel rose, his erection wasn't as hard, but when he saw the tiny, clean, and clenched butt hole and the small and smooth flower of his pale girl, he was practically a missile ready for launch. He approached the tied up girl, running an eager hand along her shins, down to the back of her thigh, in between her legs, and out to rest his hand against her ribs. He felt her heart beating hard, her hair dangling.

Thresh went over to the walls where he pulled off the arched dildo and lube. With a curious eye, he looked at Vindel who was rubbing Jinx's neck. With a chuckle, the Chain Warden pulled off the ball-gag mask. He sauntered over to Vindel, handed him the ball-gag, and motioned to Jinx. Vindel took off Jinx's blindfold and noise-blockers and looked at her face. Blushed and eager, she looked at him in the eyes. The Chain Warden speedily covered Jinx's eyes and ears with his hands before looking at Vindel.

"Aren't you a sadist? A dom!? What in hell are you doing, boy?" Vindel sputtered against Thresh, his brain unable to think. "Or are you more of a masochist?" Vindel shook his head and pushed Thresh away. Jinx looked at him for a second before he knelt down and slapped her. The sound resounded in the room, the feeling of her skin meeting his hand was raw, and inside, Vindel felt something squirm. Jinx looked at him with hurt eyes, before she saw what was truly in his eyes. Something very very interested in making her hurt, making her _feel_ it.

"Open your mouth." His dry tone was very different compared to his usual one and Vindel knew that. He didn't want to use any harsh language, but luckily, he didn't need to. Jinx wriggled as she yelped. Thresh and stuck a cold and sharp finger into her folds, playing with the lips. Vindel took the chance to stick the ball between her jaws and strap on the mask. She looked at him, scared, but he looked at her with metallic and cold eyes. Beneath which she found a predatory primitiveness. More specifically, she saw his throbbing erection.

Thresh took delight in playing with the tiny entrance, rubbing the wetting outer lips with his gauntlet, making sure not to cut the precious specimen. The white flower, tinged with blue, dripping with honey that he could not savor. No, he didn't need to now. He'd do it later. He slowly held her by the chest, making sure that when he undid the wires, she wouldn't fall. With strong hands, he pulled the writhing girl against his chest, hands underneath her legs, which slowly snaked and placed itself over her head in a headlock. Jinx moaned against the hard ball in her mouth as she panted through her nose. Her braids went down by the sides of her head as she looked down at her wet mound.

Vindel approached the girl, holding the arched dildo and the bottle of lube. With a squirt and rub onto the phallus and a dab here and there, the Piltoverian boy rubbed the tight and squinting anus before him. Jinx's pale skin became a bit darker around the area, but it was all the more erotic. He was pleased when he heard her moan and saw her move around. With the arched phallus, five inches in length, but a hefty girth that was made to be squeezable, he slapped the cold thing against her mound, watching her squirm and freeze up. With a glance at her, he got up and held her by the jaw. Their eyes stayed connected, his left hand making sure she was looking at him, while his right hand prodded the phallus against her anus. The thing had a bit of trouble, but with a bit of finger work, he got the tip in.

As the rounded black tip slid in, Jinx's heart jumped into her throat as she moaned and panted. The thick object stretched the clenching muscles at the end of her tunnel, but the invading feeling of having that cold thick object pushed into her made her want to twist and turn from the sheer riveting pleasure. Each time she felt her muscles clench down on it, it sent a wave of ecstasy. Little by little, as she savored the look in Vindel's eyes, the thing slid in. Only when she felt the flattened base of it caress her buttocks, she moaned loudest. The thing was positively far up there, the sensation intensified as she was bent to her knees.

Thresh, despite enjoying observing for once, was bored. He wanted to do something,

other than hold the girl. Besides, the two of them were staring at each other again. With a sigh, he willed his chains to remove his pants, now fully nude bar his gauntlets and boots. He heard a bit of shuffling, most likely the boy not being used to seeing another man's groin so close. It had been a while since he participated like this, but it was a good way to start. Jinx started twisting and turning- and he couldn't tell whether it was out of fear or excitement, because he was positively sure she was dripping onto him. The didlo rubbed against his pelvis, but he just shifted her slightly.

"Boy, I'm going to enjoy your girl. Unless you have plans." Vindel had gotten up by now and nodded.

"Yeah, I do have plans. Set her down." Thresh did so, letting go of the girl onto the floor, but kept his foot on her back. Vindel motioned for the foot to move and turned Jinx over onto her back. With her legs spread apart, the dildo creeping out ever so slightly, she stared at him with the most innocent yet sinful look. Vindel just smiled, not a creepy or warm smile, but a smile of ideas that weren't exactly saint-like. He took a few wires, tied them around her armpits and where her thighs met the pelvis, and motioned at Thresh to bring her up.

Thresh, glad Vindel didn't ask him about the whole wire-to-specter thing, pulled the girl up, stopping about hip height. He looked down at Jinx, sneering at her scared yet pleasured eyes, and at the ball in her mouth. The Chain Warden removed the gag, but slapped her hard, making her groan. His dick, a spectral green, was at the very least fleshy and healthy-looking. He was glad he could materialize some parts of his physical form and occasions like this made it all the better. In fact, he was quite proud of his manhood, a fat and heavy thing that was about six inches long and four inches in diameter. Practically like the dildo in his subject's ass, but harder, hotter, and a bit longer.

"No biting, bitch." He snarled at her before sticking his thumbs into her mouth, holding it open as he got near and plunged into her mouth. The spectral warden reared his head back and let out a silent moan of pleasure. The warm and slimy texture of her tongue, rubbing against his tip, her teeth slightly touching the hard length of his stick, and the way she breathed against it.

Vindel watched as Jinx had her mouth filled and started slowly rocking. Thresh had started to gyrate his hips, putting two thirds of his length into her mouth and partially into her throat, making her gag. Not wanting to lose out, Vindel pushed the fat dildo back into Jinx's anus, making her squirm and choke against the spectral cock, much to both the sadist's and masochist's surprise. Not stopping, he squeezed and massaged Jinx's toned long legs as he put his mouth over her small little vagina. The erotic taste made his cock twitch in pain and pleasure as it pleaded for some attention, but he wanted to savor her more. With each lap of her outer lips, he kneaded her thighs, with each dive of the tongue, he spread her ass cheeks and massaged them. He set a pattern, massage and lick, taste her, slide down and squeeze and eat out, find the more exquisite taste. He ran his tongue against the tight pussy, finding her muscles squeezing every time he massaged her. Vindel heard her gagging more and looked up to see Thresh skull-fucking the blue-haired girl.

"Fuck fuck fuck," each "fuck" being a hard thrust, "You're such a good sleeve, fuck, oh fuck!" Vindel's ears tuned out the profanity as he got up and slapped his hard meat against the tiny mound. The bare mound, void of any hair, any blemish, open and gleaming, was ready for him. He spread apart the lips and pressed the tip of his length against her tiny entrance. The tip slid in, the slippery walls being sending waves of euphoria as he slid the head in, but there was still six more inches of hard meat to go. Not to mention, thick and slightly curved up. With a gleeful burst of energy, he pushed it in, the tightening walls becoming even tighter as Jinx choked on Thresh's dick, and tighter as Vindel massaged her rear.

Jinx was in nirvana. Despite being practically strangled on a ghost dick, having her shoulders and legs in pain, her anus begging for some thrusting, and her entire body from her lower half being sent into a glorious firestorm of pure hedonistic pleasure, she felt truly happy when she realized that it was Vindel pushing his penis into her. More so when she felt him hilt. It was too much.

Vindel breathed heavily as he took a moment to let her tight body wrap itself around him, his balls touching the plastic toy beneath Jinx's vagina. He felt a powerful squirt against his abdomen, watching as his lover pissed herself with her powerful orgasm. Thresh almost broke Jinx's neck as he had his hands wrapped around her throat. The powerful hands squeezed as Jinx screamed against his dick, the vibrations making him bend slightly as he let loose his release, painting her stomach and throat with sticky, pale green, liquid. Thresh held her down as she choked against his dick, still humping, but bent over as he lavished in her hot slimy throat and tongue becoming even slimier and stickier. He only stopped when he was done, panting as he pulled out and let her vomit and spit out the sticky liquid. Her hair was stained, matted with Thresh's release, but she didn't care. Rather, she enjoyed it, but not as much as she enjoyed what Vindel was doing to her.

The Piltoverian boy had held her tight the whole time, her skinny frame shuddering as she survived Thresh's unintentional efforts of drowning her. She had a smaller second orgasm when she felt his hands caress her through it all.

Vindel rubbed Jinx's ribs and stomach, before holding her tight against him. Now that he had her all to himself, he took the moment to retract, enjoying how her tightness practically begged him to stay in. More so, how his own thickness pressed against the thick toy in the Zaunite's ass. With his hands placed around her abdomen, he began a slow pace. The sensation of her tight walls rubbing his penis, how she was practically a vice, and how her entrance twitched tighter when he squeezed her sides slightly. She was tight, very tight, and with every thrust out, when he thrusted back in, she clenched down, trying to keep him in.

Thresh watched as Jinx panted and moaned lightly, obviously exhausted, but she made certain faces when Vindel pressed fully against her. Specifically, how she entered a face of pure pleasure, her tongue lolling out, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. Thresh felt himself recuperate, but decided to recuperate before getting back in. It was a couple's time after all.

Vindel wasted no effort, he thrusted hard and long, pulling out halfway once and all the way out the next, setting a pace that nearly matched his own heartbeat's. It pounded, blood moving quickly, as he pounded her. With each spear forward, his meat grinded and was sucked by the tight baby-making walls. As he thrusted, he reached forward and began playing with her chest. It wasn't voluptuous, but by the gods was he enamored with them. Their cute mediocrity, their innocent fleshiness, and how it had the right amount of fat to actually be breasts. As he thrusted hard, loving the sensation of her spread ass cheeks against his pelvis, he pulled and twisted her nipples, massaging her chest. His hands groped them, making her moan to the roof.

"Oooooh gods! V-VIN-VINDEL DON'T STO-" Jinx had no time to finish her sentence as she was pulled up onto the Piltoverian's cock. She gasped as she felt it press against her womb, instead of pecking it every once in a while. No, this time, she felt it practically knock against her cervix and squish her womb. With a few more heavy thrusts, Vindel squeezed her ass as he plugged his fat, long, dick into her tiny pussy, corking it shut as he let loose his load. Vindel groaned into Jinx's neck, his warm breath sending her into a shiver as she squealed into his ear. She felt his warm love fill her, warm her core, and fill up. Before, the thing was protruding slightly outwards from the inside, but now, it was making her a bit fat.

The two were laughing, panting, and moaning, as Vindel tentatively, and shakingly, pulled out. The wires were gone, courtesy of Thresh, but the mess was only now. Joining the pale-green lustful reward Thresh gave Jinx's throat, Vindel's own white sperm joined the mix as it came out in heavy drops from her now-stretched-once-tiny pussy. Some of it ran down her legs, but most of it dripped out as her stomach deflated. Vindel called her over to the chair he sat it.

"Bend over for me?" He asked, quietly. Jinx could only giggle and nod.

"Sure." As she did, Vindel ran a slow hand along her back, loving her skinny frame, and reached for the thick black didlo in her ass. As he slowly took it out, she tried her hardest not to clench up and moaned it out. With one final orgasm, it popped out, leaving a gaping hole. Vindel looked at the dildo and at the hole and at Jinx. She looked at him, her hair messy and wet.

"You held this in their for that long?" She nodded. Vindel pulled her up on to his lap, where his dick, now floppy, rubbed against her still-leaking entrance. "You're amazing." Jinx was blushing, but she felt her heart jump as she just laughed.

"And you're so hot." The two stared into each other before Jinx fell into a kiss, resuming for when they were stopped at the beginning, her knees bent so that her shin were by Vindel's thighs. She lightly rubbed against his sticky cock as she kissed him, loving the smell of their lovemaking and of how he used his tongue. She took in the taste of her own body, running a hand along her breasts where she felt his hands while alternating to caress Vindel's body.

"You two better be ready. We still have more to do." Thresh's voice cut through their session, as they looked at him. He had a mad glint in his eye. "I barely got to do my work, kids- and her ass is pretty stretched. Get ready, you two." He cackled as he put on his pants and went upstairs to get refreshments.

The Piltoverian-Zaunite couple looked at each other then at the door that Thresh just left.

"Five minutes?" Vindel said, before Jinx dove back into his lips.


End file.
